right or wrong descisions
by ncg
Summary: ryan & marissa, new girl taylor comes to town, can she get a for winning ryans heart as well as passing the test of teen marriage in pyschology? characters are different, nothing ike the original oc, summary sucks story is good, no copy right intended
1. ryans pov backround check

**Chapter 1**

**Ryan's pov.**

My name is Ryan, and I live in orange county, Newport beach, and I have lived here my whole life with my twin brother Seth, and my parents, sandy and Kirsten Cohen. We are a regular family, that lives on takeaways as my mom can't cook to save her life. My father is a lawyer for the district, mainly as a children's aid, for young offenders, and my mother runs the Newport group, which is a high end building and architecture company, something I look forward to following in. my brother Seth and I, are high school students at the oc high school, Seth is totally the opposite of me, I am the school jock, lettering in football, and water polo, I am also class president, whereas Seth, well he's more of a geek, he is president of the comic book society, and spends most of his time reading, but I think this is why we get on so well, total opposites that attract, we are more best friends than brothers.

"are you listening to me, god sometimes I swear you just ignore me on purpose" a female voice said to me,

This particular female voice belonged to my girlfriend, Marissa, she was the type of girlfriend I should have, she was a cheer leader, and she was president of the events committee, so we pretty much look the part, but sometimes I wonder if that's enough,

I turn my attention to her, knowing that this is what she is after, this is what she's always after, my undivided attention,

"I heard you, and I think it's a great idea"

Marissa squealed and threw her arms around my shoulders "yay! I'll go let Mrs parsins know, this is going to be awesome, no parental supervision" she said in a seducing voice in my ear,

I smiled back and pecked her lips, once upon a time I had been head over heels in love with this girl in front of me, but lately it felt as though I was growing up and she was still acting like a kid,

Marissa pulled herself off me and kissed my cheek, before she walked off with her entourage of cheerleaders to find mrs parsins.

"ergh! Are you still dating her?" another female voice asked, I turned and there was my brother Seth and his girlfriend, summer, they had been together since we were kids, they had grown up together, and eventually summer and Seth had fallen in love, and they had been inseparable ever since,

I rolled my eyes at summer, as they both sat down at my table, I know that her and Marissa had never really got on, but I never knew why, and I still don't, they are chalk and cheese, but then again so are me and Seth but we get on like a house on fire, "summer…" I started

She stuck her fork into her pasta, "fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" she said, and I chuckled, she was always warning me, but the majority of the time I never listen.

After lunch period, I made my way to psychology, where I knew Marissa would be waiting,

I walked into the classroom, and as normal I could feel all the girls staring and swooning, I'm not big headed but it is common knowledge that all the girls want me, and all the guys want to be me, I looked around and saw Marissa sat at 'our' desk and saw that one of the guys from the basketball team was sat on the table chatting with her, his name was luke something.. of course she was giggling at whatever this guy was saying, but part of me felt pleased that her attention was on someone else other than me.

I started to make my way over to my desk, just as Mrs Parsins entered the room, and as soon as Marissa saw me, she straightened up and waved me over, I put on my best smile and headed to my seat, as the basket ball guy left to find his own.

"alright class, quiet please" mrs parsins requested, and everyone immediately went to whispers, she only ever asked for silence, if someone knew was starting or if there had been some kind of incident on school premises.

"students, I would like to introduce you all to Taylor Townsend, she has just moved here from LA, so lets make her welcome"

I looked towards the door with the rest of the class, waiting to see our newest recruit, and then she entered, she flowed into the class room with such elegance and grace, I thought she could have been an angel, the more I looked at her, the more I noticed, she had long blonde wavy hair, that fell mid way down her back, she had pale skin, that was slightly tanned but not too much, and she was so beautiful, I couldn't look away from her, all I wanted to do was approach her, and protect her from the entourage of abuse every new kid at oc high endures.

"Ryan, what are you doing?" came a whisper at my side, it was only when I looked to my right, that I realised it was Marissa, but she was sat down and somehow I was standing, I coughed, and blushed a little as people started to turn in their seats to look at me, "erm.. I need a hall pass, I forgot my books" I said, thinking quickly,

Mrs parsins smiled, it helped that I was so popular, and likeable, "very well mr Cohen," she said as she nodded at the door, I quickly walked to the front of the class to get to the door, I passed Taylor and couldn't help but smile, my best dazzling smile, and I am pretty sure, I saw her blush, I got to the door and looked back behind me, and saw a very confused Marissa staring at me, as I bolted out the door.

I slowly walked to my locker and by the time I had retrieved my books, and had popped to the bathroom, the bell was ringing. I started to make my way outside, as I had free periods this afternoon, when someone walked straight into me, books went sprawling over the floor,

"hey, watch it" I said, as I started to pick up my books from the floor, and that's when I heard it, the softest voice you will ever hear, "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, and….." it was the new girl, Taylor Townsend, "no worries, I'm not hurt, you're not hurt are you?" I said interrupting her,

She blushed and looked down at me, as I looked up at her, "no I'm fine, thank you, erm… I'm Taylor, but I guess you already knew that from psychology, right, well I'm looking for the library, could you…?" she rambled out, obviously nervous, I picked up her books and smiled as I handed the back to her, "I happen to be going to the library, walk you?"

She smiled again, and I found myself smiling back, as she nodded, I pointed the direction and we set off, walking side by side, "I'm Ryan" I said, offering my hand,

"hi Ryan" she replied, as she put her head down nervously, and we walked the rest of the way to the library quietly.

We arrived at the library, and Taylor immediately started getting books out and opening them, she looked at me, and of course I was stood there, sticking out like a sore thumb,

"I thought you were on your way to the library" she said, noting my stature,

"I was, I mean I am" I replied, and fished around in my bag for the first book that came to hand, I felt the cool spine and pulled, "see" I stated,

Taylor looked at the book I was holding and then started laughing, I couldn't understand what she was laughing at, until I looked down at the book, the title read 'my pregnancy, a step by step guide' I couldn't help but chuckle either,

"its not mine, honestly" I said still chuckling,

Taylor raised her eyebrows at me, I looked back and became serious, "its my mom's, she's pregnant, about thirty weeks now, and to be honest the hormones are going to her head." I said.

She giggled again, before sitting down at a desk, I sat down opposite, and we both just sat looking at one another,

"so…" she said after a silence that went on way too long,

"so.." I said back, "you got any brothers or sisters,?"

She shook her head, "no I'm an only child"

"oh, that's too bad, I don't know what it would be like without my brother Seth"

"Seth? As in Seth Cohen?" she asked,

"you met him already?" I asked,

She shook her head and smiled, "no, I sat next to summer Roberts in English lit this morning and she said her boyfriend was called Seth, and because its such a less common name, I just presumed it was the same one, especially since you both have the same surname"

"that's him, and geez summer doesn't normally talk to girls, she normally hates them" I said, surprised that summer had spoken to Taylor, this was something she almost never done.

Taylor's eyes widened, "really, coz she's invited me to her house tomorrow night, should I go prepared for a bitch fight?"

I looked shocked, and Taylor could probably see it written all over my face,

"only joking, she told me you say that, so she said to be prepared for a comeback that would shut you up, and tah-dah done" she giggled,

I felt a little relieved and chuckled, we sat in the library for another couple of hours, before we both left together, it had been so comfortable, so easy with Taylor, and I didn't want it to end, this girl, who I had just met, has already changed my entire life.

We reached the parking lot and I located my jeep at the far end, I noticed Taylor looking around uneasy, it had already turned to twilight, and pretty soon it would be dark, "you need a lift?" I asked,

"that would be great Ryan, you sure you don't mind?"

"I wouldn't have offered, jump in" I said as we reached my car, Taylor climbed in, and I couldn't help but think how natural she looked sat there in my car, she looked like she belonged there, she wasn't superficial like Marissa, she didn't pull the mirror down to check her skin or make up, she didn't grab her hairbrush from her hair, and she didn't moan as the wind blew her hair across her face as they left the parking lot, in fact, I am sure I saw her smiling into the wind.

I cruised down 7th avenue until taylor told me to pull onto Majestic, I pulled into her street and it already made me uncomfortable to think that she would be leaving me at any minute,

"just there, with the blue door" she said, as her finger pointed across the street,

I pulled on to her drive, and turned the engine off, releasing my seat belt as I opened my door,

Taylor looked at me with wide eyes, "what are you doing?" she asked, suddenly nervous, though I couldn't think for the life of me why?

I came around to her side of the car, "walking you to the door of course" I stated, as I offered her my arm, she smiled at me, and took my out stretched arm, and the moment she did, I felt tingles flow right through me, I even shuddered a little bit, and I am sure she felt it too, by the change in her smile, but if she did, she didn't say anything.

We reached her door, and stood staring at each other, I have never cheated in my life, but right at this moment, I wanted to kiss taylor Townsend, I wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt,

"so.." I said lamely,

She smiled, "so.." she replied, she seemed to lean in, but at that exact moment, the door flew open and me and taylor jumped about a metre apart, both staring at the intruder that had so rudely interrupted us, he was a medium built guy, with dark black hair, and his face was almost scarlet red, I guessed with anger,

"taylor, get in here!" the guy yelled at her, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside the door,

I stepped close to him, he was hurting her, it was clear in her face, and my protective side kicked in, "excuse me sir?" I said politely,

He turned and looked at me, with a fiery red expression, "what, the fuck do you want, you little shit" he yelled, and as he did, I caught the distinct whiff of alcohol on his breath,

I was stumped for words, I had never been spoken to this way in my life, "I…. erm…." I stammered, as I looked at taylor the whole time, she seemed to mouth the words ' im sorry' to me, but as I focused on her, I didn't notice the door swinging closed in my face.

I stood their, completely dazed for a few minutes, and I could hear him yelling, I pressed my ear against the door and listened,

"_you are just like your mother, and look what became of her, you need to focus on your work taylor, not boys, do you want to be like her, kids hanging round you, sponging off you, bleeding you dry, because that is exactly what you are doing to me, its what you have been doing since your mother died, well no more, you want money, you are going to work for it young lady, and if I so much as see you around a boy, any boy, you will be out of this house, do you understand me"_ he yelled, and Ryan couldn't believe what he was hearing, this was no way for a father to speak to his daughter.

After a few minutes the shouting died down, and I headed for my car, I sat on taylors drive for a while, not bearing the thought of leaving her here with that monster that yelled at her the way he did, it was crazy, I barely knew this girl but I was drawn to her in a way that I've never been drawn to anyone, not even marissa.

**A/N so what do you think? I thought I would try pov's for a change, taylors will be next I think and will pick up where Ryan's has left off.**

**Read and review**


	2. taylors encounters

**Chapter 2**

**Taylor's pov**

I couldn't believe it, I had been in Newport beach for only two days now and I had already made friends, summer was amazing and didn't judge me the way the other girls had at my old school, the truth of it was, I never truly fit in-anywhere. Once upon a time I had, but not now…

My mother died around a year ago, and unfortunately for me, my mother had left everything in her will to her husband, and my stepfather 'derrick', he was awful to her and still is to me, and I have never fully understood why she left everything to him and not me, I was her only child.

When she left everything to derrick my life had completely changed, and not for the better, I used to be popular, I went to an all girls private school, and they worshipped the ground I walked on, I used to wear designer clothes and wear 'jimmy choo's' and have prada handbags, my hair was always immaculate, and I had a credit card with unlimited spending, something my mother always covered, she used to be a fashion designer, and her designs were always worn by high end people, sometimes even celebrities, but now she was gone I was reduced to who I am now.

Derrick had pulled me from saint anns all girls private school and sent me to a public co-ed high school in LA, but from the time I'd started all I had got was grief, the girls were horrible to me, and then once the money had come through from the will, derrick had decided that we would move to Newport beach, in orange county, something I was dreading, that was until I met summer, and Ryan….

Ryan he was so charming, and I couldn't believe he had actually talked to me, went with me to the library, even though it was clear he wasn't really going himself, and then to drive me home… well it feels like I'm dreaming, and to be honest If I am I hope I never wake up.

The only downfall yesterday, was derrick, I cant believe how he acted to Ryan, I cant believe how he acts towards me, but a total stranger, it just makes me hate him even more, I don't know why, but he makes me feel uneasy, like you just don't know what he might be capable of.

After Ryan had left, I was forced to listen to yet another lecture from derrick, about how much it costs to keep me living under his roof, he is always complaining about money, and sometimes I think that it was the only reason he had married my mom, and sometimes I think that maybe she'd still be alive if it wasn't for derrick coming into her life.

I shook my head, trying to disperse all bad thoughts from my mind, today is Saturday, and I am going to explore Newport beach, derrick had already lectured me this morning as I left about looking for a job whilst I'm out and not just to lark about, so I had taken his advice and shoved some C.V' in to my beach bag, I would gladly take any job if it meant staying out of derricks way, and maybe when I have enough money, I could buy my own place, wishful thinking.

I arrived on the strip close to the beach, couldn't help but window shop as I walked past the little boutiques, I was so lost in window shopping that I didn't notice, the tall, dark haired man walking with some business papers in front of his face, until it was too late, and we were a tangled mess on the floor…

"I am so sorry" I quickly said, as I sat up and started collecting the papers into a pile, trouble was, I was trying to do it so quickly, I couldn't tell whose papers were whose, the dark haired man stood up and offered his hand,

I took his hand, and felt the same electric tingles I had felt with Ryan yesterday, what is it with the guys of Newport beach?, "I'm sorry, I think these are all yours" I said,

"thank you, I'm so sorry, I was too busy reading these papers and I… I just didn't see you" he said,

I shook my head embarrassed, "it's fine, honestly"

The man nodded his head, and looked down at his papers, then his eyebrows raised, "excuse miss, I think this is yours" he said, as he showed me one of my C/V's,

I reached out to take it back, when he pulled it back, and looked at it again, "you know this is pretty impressive for someone your age!" he stated,

I blushed, "thank you"

He looked me straight in the eye, "I don't normally do this sort of thing on the street, but I'm looking for an assistant at my law firm, its strictly for young offenders, but I'm looking for someone to do paperwork, schedule appointments, that sort of thing, would you be interested?"

I beamed, I couldn't believe it, this job was better than I could ever have hoped for, "sure, I'd love to, when do I start" I said enthusiastically,

"how about Monday, after school, sound good?" he asked,

I nodded, "well, why don't you stop by for dinner tonight with me and my family, and we will discuss pay, overtime and holidays etc, here's my address, come by around seven" he said, as he handed me a piece of paper, with 292 Westwood, written on it, as I looked up he was already walking away,

"wait what's your name?" I shouted after him,

He turned and smiled, "call me sandy, see you at seven", and with that he walked off,

I couldn't believe it, and when I called summer to apologise for tonight she couldn't either, and apparently this was news that just wouldn't wait, so we were meeting in ten minutes at, café Rosa, on the pier,

I walked to café Rosa, and found a booth by the window, and ordered a smoothie, whilst I waited for summer, the door rang and I looked up hoping to see summer, but it was just a bunch of girls, that I recognised from school, one In particular, as head cheerleader, from my psychology class.

They immediately turned their radars on me, and I could feel them staring and hear the whispers, "that's the new girl" one said, "ew, what is she wearing?" said another, and I was starting to feel completely self conscious, I looked out of the window trying to pretend they weren't their, when I felt a presence behind me, I looked round and caught the eye of the head cheerleader, "I'm Marissa, this is clary, and rose" she said as she pointed to her minions behind her,

I didn't know what to say, so I said the first thing that came to mind, "erm… did you want something?" and I immediately regretted it,

"how rude" one girl said and I didn't know if it was clary or rose, Marissa looked mad,

"well, I wanted to tell you to keep your hands to yourself" Marissa stated,

"excuse me" I said, not sure if I had heard her right the first time,

"don't play innocent with me new girl, I saw how you looked at my boyfriend" she spat with jealousy, but the truth was I don't know who her boyfriend is,

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about, so if you don't mind.." I said turning back around, but immediately regretted that decision, as Marissa dug her finger nails into my arm, until I turned back to face her,

"Ryan Cohen, ring any bells" she said In a sing song voice, and my face froze into shock at those two words, _Ryan Cohen._

"back off, he's taken, so consider this your warning" she stated, as she flung my arm back at me and sauntered off, leaving me red faced and a bit upset, I could feel the tears forming and the stinging at the back of my throat, all three girls sat at the other end of 'café Rosa' watching me, so I sucked in a deep breath to try and disperse my tears, I would not give them the dignity of making me cry,

As if in answer to my prayers, summer walked in and sat down in front of me, and immediately she could see I was upset,

"Taylor, what happened, I only spoke to you about fifteen minutes ago and you were on cloud nine, what could have possibly happened…" but she stopped mid sentence as she followed my line of sight to Marissa and her clones, I saw Marissa lock eyes with summer for a fleeting moment, and saw pure hatred pass between them, and couldn't help but wonder what that was about,

"you wanna go to the beach?" summer asked me,

"yes!" I stated as I grabbed my bag and we left,

I breathed a sigh of relief once we were out of view of Marissa and her clones, and immediately summer started, " so what happened?"

I closed my eyes and told summer about everything that had happened, starting with yesterday and Ryan and ending in today with Marissa,

"that jerk, I am so going to kick his ass, and believe me I can" she ranted, and it made my mind up never to get on the wrong side of summer, ever!

Before I could respond, a curly dark haired guy came up behind summer, and covered her eyes, "guess who?"

"erm… let me think, brad pitt?" summer giggled, as the guy let go, "argh.. You found my weakness… kryptonite Is nothing compared to being out done by brad pitt" he said, and as he noticed me, he straightened up,

Summer punched his arm lightly, "give it a rest already Cohen, with the whole comic book/ super hero thing, please?"

"whatever my lady wants, she gets" he said as he kissed her, and she smiled, then broke away,

"Cohen, this is Taylor, Taylor this is my boyfriend Seth Cohen" summer said, introducing us, Seth held out his hand, "oh so you're the famous Taylor"

I was confused, "what are you talking about?" I asked,

"well lets just say, that I was given the entire low down on you last night, and I think I know enough about you, to write half of your autobiography" he replied,

I still looked confused, "I'm sorry, what?"

"duh! Ryan" he said simply, and I swear I saw summer smile,

"anyway, so what's this job?" summer said, interrupting, me and Seth before I had time to ask questions,

We all sat down on the beach, as I told them both about this guy that had offered me the job, whilst they both listened intently.

"so who is he?" summer asked,

"well his mane is sandy, I didn't catch a surname, as he was in a rush, but he's invited me for dinner tonight with his family"

Seth and summer looked at one another and shared a look that I didn't quiet catch, "thats great Taylor, we're really pleased your fitting in" summer said, but then was cut off by Seth, "so are you coming for dinner tonight?" he asked me, but then summer elbowed the ribs, "I meant are you going for dinner tonight?" he said correcting himself,

"yes, I've got to be there for seven, I better go soon, stuff to prepare, you don't mind right?" I added quickly as I didn't want to offend my only friends,

"of course we don't mind" summer said,

So I stood and gathered my stuff, and as I looked at summer and Seth canoodling on the beach, I couldn't help but think that I would love to have that, one day anyway!

After saying farewells, I arrived to an empty house, and I was grateful as it gave me some space to prepare for tonight, I decided to make some fairy cakes to take, as my mother always said that ' the way to someone's heart is through home cooking' so I followed one of the recipes she had shown me as a child, once they were cooked and cooled I covered the top in home made butter icing, then went to change, I settled on a simple black pencil skirt, white button down shirt, and black heels, my hair down made me less officey but I was still smart.

I arrived at the address 'sandy' had given me, and I checked my watch, seven thirty, damn I was late and it didn't show a good impression, but I couldn't have helped it, I had to walk the whole way, balancing the cakes I had made on one hand and my bag on the other, I just didn't understand, derrick had so much money, yet he refused to buy me a car. I pushed the thoughts away and made my way up the steps,

I rang the bell and a few seconds later sandy opened the door, "hey you made it" he said, whilst looking over my shoulder, "did you walk?" he asked,

"yes, and I'm so sorry I'm late" I apologised,

"you should have said, I would have had one of my sons pick you up," he replied politely,

"its fine, it really wasn't that far" I lied,

"well come in, meet the family" he said as he opened the door wide for me to pass,

I entered the hall and was blown away, it was beautiful, sandy noticed me taking in the house, "my wife designed it" he said smiling, "shall we?" he said leading the way,

I followed him through the house, towards the kitchen that linked on to the dining room, there at the table was a beautiful blonde woman,

"Taylor, this is my wife Kirsten," he said, introducing us,

Kirsten stood and offered her hand, "its lovely to meet you Taylor, welcome to our home, please sit" she stated and offered a place at the table,

I sat with my back to the kitchen, and looked around nervously, "relax, sandy doesn't bite" Kirsten said soothingly, and immediately I felt relaxed,

"sandy, call the boys" Kirsten said to her husband, and sandy walked out of the room,

The next moment all I heard was sandy's voice filling the house, "boys, get down here, dinners here, and so is our guest."

I heard footsteps on the stairs, and then voices in the hall, then sandy entered the kitchen, and took his place at the table, I turned around to face sandy and Kirsten, not wanting to seem rude,

"ahh, boys, nice of you to join us" Kirsten said to her sons,

And then two strapping guys joined the table, I kept my head down, suddenly feeling nervous again,

"boys, this is Taylor, Taylor this is Ryan and Seth, our sons" sandy stated, and I looked up at a startled Ryan, whose face had gone white,

Just then the doorbell rang, sandy rolled his eyes, "be right back" and he left the table to answer the door,

No-one spoke at the table until sandy returned, and I was sure that Kirsten could feel the atmosphere between myself and Ryan,

Sandy entered the kitchen and was closely followed by none other than Marissa, who took her seat next to Ryan, as she sat down, she seemed to grin slyly at me, I turned my attention back to Kirsten, who seemed to grimace at the fact that Marissa was here, then I heard a familiar voice from the kitchen doorway,

"sorry, I'm late sandy, Kirsten" it was summer and she quickly sat down beside me and Seth, Kirsten was smiling, she obviously liked summer, I could feel it,

Everyone sat uncomfortably around the table, tension mounting, and then Seth whispered low enough for only me and summer to hear,

"ooo, this is going to be good tonight" he grinned.

**A/N read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ryan's pov**

Oh my god, Taylor is here, in my house, I cant believe it, all last night I couldn't get her out of my head, and then this morning I was going to head to the beach to see if maybe she was there, but then Seth had talked me into playing video games, and then Marissa had called this afternoon, and time had just ran away, and to be honest I had pushed Taylor to the back of my mind, and now here she was, and she was taking centre stage in my head.

I knew everyone could feel the strange atmosphere as soon as I had sat down at the table, but then Marissa turned up and the room turned from atmospheric into tension,

After summer and Marissa had taken their seats with us at the table, I looked at my mom, who was now in a deep conversation with Taylor and summer, and I loved how they all clicked together, then I looked at my right side to where Marissa was sitting, texting on her phone, something my mom absolutely hates, and I couldn't help but grimace at her, if only she was more like Taylor and summer,

I looked back at Taylor, who was now laughing at one of my dads stupid jokes, and I couldn't help but just stare at her, she was so beautiful and she captivated me straight away, she looked my way and caught me staring, and she quickly put her head down as she blushed, and I couldn't help but smile at the fact that it was me that had made her blush,

"Ryan, did you hear me?" Marissa said, pulling me from my thoughts,

I turned my head and looked at her with a blank expression, which obviously told her that no, I hadn't been listening,

"urgh!, sometimes I swear that you are unbelievable Ryan," she moaned, and pouted, which she knew always made me feel guilty,

I put my arm on the back of her chair, "come on baby, I'm sorry, what was you saying?", I asked, knowing this was the quickest way to get her to respond, than having a full blown argument in front of everybody,

She smiled instantly, "ok, there's this party tonight, at lukes house, you know from the basket ball team, and we've been invited"

"awesome, what time should we get there? You wanna car-pool?" Seth asked looking at both, me and Marissa, he always wanted to go to the popular parties, but whenever he did, we always seemed to get in to trouble,

Marissa scrunched her nose up at him, like she always does when she doesn't like something, "excuse me, you don't actually think you're invited do you? I mean did you hear me say your name? its popular people only, so it goes on your status, not how many comics you read" she said sarcastically,

I was horrified, she had never spoken to my brother this way and I couldn't believe she was doing it now, but before I could speak,

"bitch" Taylor said under her breath, and everyone turned and stared at her, even Marissa that now had a face like thunder,

"what did you just say? Ryan are you just going to let her talk to me like that?" Marissa ranted,

"I said 'itch', I've got a really bad itch on my foot and I just cant seem to get rid of it" Taylor interrupted before I could speak,

"oh don't deny it new girl, I heard what you said" Marissa spat,

"actually Marissa, I am pretty sure that Taylor did say 'itch'" my mom said, surprising us all, I know she doesn't like Marissa but she's never said more than one word to her before, so this was unreal, especially as she was sticking up for Taylor,

Before Marissa could speak up, summer, and my dad also spoke up at the same time, "I'm pretty sure she said 'itch' too" they said in unison, and then they sat back and smiled at Taylor who mouthed' thank you' at them, she was just so natural around them,

"fine!" Marissa stated as she sat back in her seat, after everyone had started chatting again, Marissa turned to me, "so, the party?" she asked,

"I cant, not tonight, I got loads of work to catch up on" I replied, and her face changed into a friendly smile, even though I didn't totally know why, I was expecting a shouting match, or her even walking out, but not this…

We all got back to eating our dinner, 'Chinese takeaway' moms speciality, when dad got talking to Taylor about work,

"so Taylor, I've drawn up a contract, with your pay details, and holidays, all I need is your signature and your bank details, and we can start paying you" my dad said smiling,

Taylor was about to reply, but Marissa jumped in, "you're working for Mr Cohen?" one thing my parents had insisted on was Marissa calling them mr and mrs, and it was unreal, as summer and now Taylor was allowed to call them sandy and Kirsten,

"for sandy, yes, I start Monday" Taylor stated, and Marissa left it at that, for now anyway…

"so Taylor, what does your parents do for a living?" my mom asked

To be honest, I was glad my mom had asked this, as it gave me the chance to get to know Taylor better, and to find out who that guy was, everyone looked at Taylor expectantly, and she nervously put down her fork, "my mom is dead, and my father left when I was five" she whispered with her head down,

I was stunned, and I think everyone else was too, " oh honey, I'm sorry, I… I…" my mom stuttered,

Taylor looked up and smiled, "its fine, really, you weren't to know"

And my mom smiled back, and held her hand, in one evening Taylor had become like one of the family, yet I have been dating Marissa for the last four years and she has never even tried, so neither have my parents, and Taylor behaving like this with my family, makes me want her even more.

After dinner, we all left the dining room and went to the lounge, where my dad got on with business, showing Taylor her contract etc, and I couldn't take my eyes off them, not even for a minute,

My mom walked over to them, and my dad called her to counter sign the contract, as a witness to the conditions set, when my mom squealed out,

"oh my god, your name is Taylor Townsend, as in Townsend fashion? Your mother was veronica Townsend?"

Taylor smiled widely, Marissa stood up, "what? You are 'the' veronica Townsends daughter?"

And Taylor nodded her head, whilst us guys looked at one another with no clue, my dad took a brave stand and asked my mom, "honey, who is veronica Townsend? No offence Taylor"

"none taken" Taylor replied, and my mom turned and looked at my dad, "oh come on sandy, don't you remember that bag that I bought, and when you found out how much I had paid for it, you took all my credit cards" my mom giggled, and realisation hit my dad, my mom turned to Taylor and summer, "but I got them back that night" she smiled and chuckled,

"aw, mom come on, we don't need to hear that, please" Seth whined and I agreed,

But before anyone could speak Marissa stood up, "so, if you really are the daughter of this rich dead fashion designer, then why do you have to find a job?" she spat,

"Marissa, Taylor is our guest tonight, and if you can not be civil to her then you can leave" my mom stated, and honestly I felt like giving her a high five,

Marissa stamped her foot, and fumed, "fine" and she stormed out of the house, everyone looked at me as the front door slammed, and were surprised that I didn't go after her, I saw summer out of the corner of my eye smirking at me, so I turned and smiled widely back,

My mom turned to Taylor, "I am so sorry for Marissa behaviour tonight Taylor, but in a way she's right, why do you need a job, when your mother publicly made millions?" she asked

Taylor sat down and looked close to tears, and I just wanted to hold her, "my mother remarried a few years ago, to this guy named derrick…" she started but I interrupted, realising who the guy was last night, her step father,

"that guy from last night?" I asked, and Taylor nodded, and everyone looked at me, even though I know summer and Seth already know, I saw Seth lean towards my dad and he whispered, "I'll fill you in later" and my dad nodded,

Taylor continued, "my mom was killed in an 'accident' just before Christmas, and apparently everything was left to my step father, and he wont give me a penny"

"did you see the will?" dad asked, his professional instinct kicking in,

Taylor shook her head, "I was at a private school when she died and I only knew that her estate had been released when derrick pulled me out of school and sent me to a co-ed in LA, then we moved here, after everything was released, all her bank deposits, everything" Taylor stated,

My dad seemed to think about this for a while, and I could see his mind ticking, something in all this seemed fishy, but what could he do?

After a few more hours of chatting, Taylor stood and announced that it was time for her to leave, my father remembering that she had walked and considering the time, decided that it would be best for me to drive Taylor home, of course she had insisted that she would be fine, but then my mom had told her 'your one of the family now Taylor' and that seemed to be the nicest thing Taylor had heard for a while, judging by the way her face lit up,

She had eventually caved in, and we were sat in my jeep, cruising to majestic, we sat in silence, until I noticed that the night had turned cold, I looked to Taylor and saw her shiver, "here, put this on" I said, as I handed her my jacket off the back seat, she immediately immersed herself in it and pulled the sides around her, I am pretty sure I even saw her smelling it, and that put a spark of hope that maybe she liked me too,

We pulled up out side her house, and she got out of the car, " here" she said as she started to take my jacket off, but I thought that maybe if she kept it tonight, at least it would give a reason to see her again soon,

I put out my hand out to stop her, and caught her hand at the same time, and just like yesterday I felt tingles, and this time I know she did too, I knew the moment she looked up into my eyes, "keep it" I whispered and her eyes glistened, we stood staring for a few minutes, or it could have been a few hours and it felt like neither one of us wanted to leave the other,

We were pulled from each other by a light coming on in the house and Taylor grimaced, I couldn't bear to leave her here, not with what she had told my parents about him tonight, so I reached into the car, and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and I quickly scrawled my number on it, " here, you can call me anytime" I said as I handed it to her, she took it quickly and stuffed it in her bra, "for safe keeping" she said and motioned towards the house for me to catch on,

"for anything Taylor and at anytime" I repeated, Taylor stepped forward and I could feel her body heat, slowly she lent forward and kissed me on the cheek, I could feel my heart beating rapidly and I felt like it would burst through my chest, and all I could think of was to grab her and run away, protect her from evil and give her the happiness she deserved, "thank you Ryan" she whispered, pulling me from my thoughts, slowly she stepped away and started to walk to her door, she opened it and turned around, gave me a slight wave and then was gone.

I was in deep, deep water with this one.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Taylor's pov**_

_I can't believe how well dinner went on Saturday night, apart from Marissa being there, the evening went fantastic, sandy and Kirsten were lovely and welcoming, Seth and summer were their usual selves and Ryan…. Well Ryan was Ryan, he was… he was wonderful, he was kind, and I could see what a hard time Marissa gives him, and I couldn't help but think that he could do so much better._

_After Ryan had dropped me home on Saturday night, I had managed to slip past derrick and avoid any interrogations he might have sprung on me, I went straight to my room and laid on my bed, still wearing Ryan's jacket, I couldn't help but think of him all night, what he was doing? Had he met up with Marissa at the 'party'? was he thinking of me the way I was thinking of him? Eventually I had drifted off to sleep._

_The following day, I had immersed myself in my school work, catching up on the books I had to read for English, you know the usual, I had only taken a break when summer had called to see what had happened last night, what she hadn't expected was the grilling I gave her for not telling me that sandy was Ryan and Seth's father, I could hear Seth chuckling in the background, and I couldn't help but join in, they had obviously kept it a secret for a reason, and I was definitely going to find out why eventually. _

_Today was Monday, the beginning of a new week at oc high, and part of me couldn't wait to get there in the hope of seeing Ryan, but a part of me dreaded the thought of going, knowing that Marissa had probably told her minions everything that had happened on Saturday, that I was not looking forward to._

_I arrived at school on the school bus and immediately felt venerable, as Marissa confirmed my fears, there she was waiting or at least I thought she was waiting for me with her clones, still of which I didn't know which one was clary or rose._

_I slowly left my seat on the bus and eventually started to step down into the school car park, 'please don't let me fall, please don't let me fall' _was all I could think about, and I was concentrating so much on not falling that I didn't see a water polo jock step right out in front of me holding a cup of iced coffee, until it was too late, I was covered, and I could feel it seep into my cream summer dress, a few slushy bits of ice trailing down between my breasts, I stood frozen to the spot, with my arms out wide from the shock, I looked up and everyone was staring, and pointing, then Marissa shouted out, "don't you know where your mouth is new girl?" and sniggers irrupted from the crowd that was now gathering,

"spaz" one of her clones said, and my eyes started welling up, I couldn't help it, all it took was those few words from some of the most popular girls at school and now I was a laughing act, other people started joining in,

"freak", "aw poor baby, is she going to cry?", "loser" some of the crowd said, half In a whisper, but mostly loud enough for everyone to hear, I couldn't bear to here anymore, so I turned to run, the stinging in my throat threatening to spill my tears, but as I turned I was caught in someone's arms,

"Taylor, what's happened?" it was Ryan and if life couldn't get any worse, it just did,

I looked up into his eyes and he could see how upset I was, he pulled me closer, and he looked around at the crowd, and could immediately see what had gone on,

"hey, Johnny, hold these" he said, as he passed his books to another water polo jock,

I looked at his in awe, what was he doing, but then it became clear, he took off his letter man jacket and draped it around my shoulders, smoothing out the collar, and pulling it around me to warm me from the ice cold slushy, everyone hushed, and whispers started circulating the crowd, 

"are they a thing now?", "is Ryan dating the new girl?", "maybe I should get slushied, then maybe Ryan would comfort me", I couldn't believe the turnaround, then Ryan took his books from 'Johnny' and put his arm around me totally ignoring the crowd, he let down and whispered in my ear, "lets go find summer" and I nodded,

Some of the crowd moved to let us through, the shock evident on their faces, but one face in particular stuck out, Marissa, and boy was she mad, her face was purple with anger, her clones, clary and rose were whispering in her ear and pointing at me and Ryan, until she pushed them away and stormed off.

I couldn't help but smile, yes I was covered in iced coffee, and yes it had probably ruined my dress, but I was in Ryan's arms, and I felt safe.

We found summer sitting with Seth at one of the lunch tables, and just like the crowd that had just been surrounding us, Seth and summer were both surprised to see me and Ryan together, summer looked at me wearing Ryan's jacket, yet another one, which reminded me, I still had to give the other one back, and then she saw why,

"Taylor what happened, are you ok?" she asked standing up and opening the jacket to see the full extent of the damage,

"I got off the school bus and didn't see this jock walking across my path, and we sorta collided and his drink ended up all over me" I said, cringing at how stupid it sounded,

"did anyone see?" Seth asked smiling

"there was quite a crowd, so I would say erm… yes" Ryan replied,

I cringed again, "well at least you was there to be a knight in shining armour bro" Seth said as he slapped Ryan's back, Ryan looked up at me and smiled, and I couldn't help but blush, it seemed every time I needed saving he was there, and I didn't want it any other way,

"so, lets get you out of this wet dress, and find you something else to wear, I keep some extra stuff In my locker" summer stated, as she started to pull me away, and I reluctantly let her.

Luckily summer and I were roughly the same size, so when she handed me some denim shorts and a loose camisole top, I knew they would fit and I was grateful that I wouldn't have to wear my now ruined dress.

As I changed in the girls bathroom the questions started,

"so you and Ryan?" summer asked,

"me and Ryan what?" I replied,

"oh come on Taylor, its obvious he likes you, and I think you like him too, right?" 

"summer Roberts, I don't know what you mean" I said smiling,

"you do like him, ooo this just got good" she said, making me blush, smile and giggle all at once,

"yes, ok I like him… I like him a lot, but its not like anything Is going to happen, he's with Marissa"

Summer rolled her eyes, "oh Taylor come on, you and I both know he can do way better than Marissa, and besides she doesn't think much of him when she's running around with Luke from the basketball team, or Johnny, Ryan's friend from the water polo team, does she?"

I was shocked, I couldn't believe that Marissa could have something so perfect like Ryan and be willing to throw it all away by cheating, summer noticed my shock,

"oh, don't tell me you cant see it" summer said,

But now she mentioned it, the other night at dinner Marissa had been awfully pleased that Ryan was going to lukes party,

"so if she's cheating on him, why doesn't she just end things with him?" I asked

"you know, she wants the status, she wants Ryan to be hers and no-one else's, if she cant have him then no-one can" summer replied,

"does Ryan know, you know that she cheats?" I asked,

"no he doesn't, and you cant tell him Taylor, he has to find out on his own, he has to see what a lying, two faced bitch Marissa really is, if we tell him, she'll just deny it like always" 

"summer, what went on between you and Marissa for you to hate her so bad?" I asked, hoping I wasn't treading on thin ice, there was something there, and I could tell it wasn't good,

Summer put her head down, "we've been like this forever, and I've never told anyone, so you gotta swear.."

"I cross my heart" I said, making the motions,

Summer took a deep breath, "Marissa isn't just a high school cheerleader or my worst enemy, she's also…" but summer was interrupted by the very person we were talking about, Marissa and her clones,

"ew, skank alert" Marissa sang, whilst me and summer were already reaching for our things,

As we reached the door to pass them, Marissa stuck out her arm blocking me from leaving, I looked her in the eye, and she leaned in, "don't forget what I said new girl," she said menacingly, summer looked back and realised that Marissa was blocking me,

"hey, move it or lose it" summer said to Marissa, and Marissa looked at her with a look that would win hands down if the saying went ' if looks could kill, summer would be dead'.

"who do you think your talking to like that?" Marissa yelled in summers face, "don't you know who I am?"

Summer grinned, "yes Marissa, I know exactly who you are, or did you forget, so unless you want all your shit laid bare, I suggest you let us on our way"

Marissa froze with shock, what summer had said had obviously stirred some bad thoughts and feelings,

"you wouldn't" Marissa whispered at summer,

"oh wouldn't I? would you like to try me?" summer replied, but Marissa was for once quiet, "thought not, now if you don't mind, we have a class to get to"

Marissa moved her arm, releasing me, and me and summer made our way to class, I looked around, and saw Marissa and her clones throwing daggers our way, and I knew that this, whatever this was, is far from over.

Me and summer sat through two classes together, and not once did I have the opportunity to ask her, what 'shit' she knew about Marissa and who she really was, but I would definitely get it out of her soon.

After lunch, was my psychology class, something I was looking forward to and dreading at the same time, the first one because Ryan would be there and the second because Marissa would be there too.

I slowly made my way into class, and found a seat near the back, out of the way, this was one class I didn't have with summer, and already I felt vulnerable and alone. 

I started to get my books out, when a shadow appeared over my desk, my heart skipped a beat, _'please be Ryan, please be Ryan'._ I looked up hoping, but they were dashed immediately when I saw it was some random jock that loved himself,

"you are fine" he stated, whilst looking me up and down, I cringed involuntary,

Before I could tell him to 'jog on', Mrs Parsins our teacher entered the room, "seats please people" she yelled, and immediately everyone hushed, then the jock, took the seat next to me, _' I wish a hole would swallow me now'_ I thought, and then every thing was forgotten when Ryan walked in, and apologised for being late, and took his seat next to marissa, I couldn't help but wish I knew how It felt to be sat at a table with Ryan, instead of bug eyes that was sat next to me, checking out my legs, as he leaned back on his chair.

"names Luke" the jock said, offering his hand,

"Taylor" I said being polite but dismissing his hand, then just at the right moment before 'Luke' could say anything else, Mrs Parsins started to speak,

"right class, its project time, as you all know, we have had six teen pregnancies, and one marriage at this school in the last year, and as our president of the celibacy club, Marissa cooper, pointed out, we have decided to use you are lab rats, so to speak"

Some of the guys started to squeak and twitch their nose, but I was intrigued to see where this was going,

"thank you Mr Anderson for your lovely herring impression, however what I meant is that you will be taking part in this project, to help you learn what it take to be a parent and to be married" she continued,

A few groans rang out around the room, 

"ok, now what is going to happen is that you are going to pair off, we will perform a little marriage ceremony then you will act like you are in a real marriage for eight weeks, then we will assign you baby bumps, that have been made to the highest standard for you to get a feel for what it would be like, girls you will wear the bumps for around two further weeks, by then I think you will have had enough, then we will be assigning you a programmed doll to look after like a real baby, this will be for a further two weeks also, the baby will cry, eat, sleep and poo just like a real baby, but we will explain that once you are at that part of the project, any questions?"

I looked around stunned, hands shot up everywhere, "yes Luke?" Mr Parsins said, and I turned to he jock sat beside me,

"how will we act like we're in a real marriage when we don't live together, and most of us have curfews?" he asked

"excellent question, well the school have already had the approval of this project from your parents, so once you have paired up, one of you will move into the other persons house, you will eat, talk, argue, cook, clean, and do everything that a married couple do, and there will be no cheating on this, as all of your efforts of marriage will be recorded on a video diary, and yes some will be shown to your parents, and other classes, so please behave" Mrs Parsins said,

"what about sex?" clary, or was it rose, spoke up,

Mrs Parsins held her hands out, "well what about it?"

"well if we have to pretend we're married, don't married couples have sex" she said

"again another good question, but I think you will find that not many couples do have sex once they are married, as work and everything else that goes into a marriage is far too tiring, obviously if that is something you want to include then so be it, but that is up to your selves and not me, however class we are doing this project to sway you from the marriage and parental role so please if you do be careful"

Everyone started smiling, thinking this was going to be fun, and I could see Marissa already planning things with Ryan and I couldn't help but be jealous, knowing my luck I will get stuck with Luke.

"right, now I have a list here of your pairs that I have organised" Mrs Parsins said to the class, capturing their full attention,

"what? I thought we would choose our own partners" Marissa fumed,

Mrs Parsins looked at Marissa, "I'm sorry dear, but yours and everyone else's parents have decided that set pairs would be best, so as I was saying, I have the list of pairs, so when I call your names please come and collect your wedding rings, and meet your wife or groom"

"Clary, and jace" they both stepped forward nervously, they collected their rings and made their way back to a desk together,

"rose and Eli" and again they stepped forward, class went this way until there was me, Marissa, Luke and Ryan left, ad I knew for sure that Luke would be my partner, I put my head down on the desk, and dreaded my name being called, six weeks married to this jerk, a further two 'pregnant' ergh! I was pulled from my world by Mrs Parsins calling my name,

"Taylor… Taylor…" I looked up and everyone was staring, "come meet your new husband, and collect your ring dear" she sang, I stood up looked to my right and saw Luke still sat there, I looked back up to the front where he was waiting, Ryan was waiting for me, I walked up to him, and stood smiling whilst out of the corner of my eye I could see Marissa fuming, her fists clenched and steam pouring off her, I pushed her away with my mid and looked back at Ryan, he was smiling back, then all of a sudden he reached for my left hand, and he slipped the little plastic ring on my wedding finger, and then the world seemed to spin.


	5. married life and breakups

**A/N- sorry for the delay, thank you for reading and reviewing- especially to my dedicated readers, Emily, AnnaWhite83, and tcsportsmed7(even though I know this isn't your normal kind of story to read) also I just wanted to add that the last chapter with the underlining wasn't down to me, it has happened before on other stories and I don't know why, it isn't like that on my word doc. **

**Anyway please r&r**

**Chapter 5**

**Ryan's pov**

So me and Taylor are now husband and wife, well fictionally anyway.

Marissa had told me about her plans for this project a couple of months ago, and at the time it had been a great idea, you know things were good between us, and it sounded like fun, and as she said a few days ago, 'no parental supervision', and I know that she is captain of the celibacy club, but we all know that, that is certainly not the case, but now, ever since Taylor had walked into my life, I was having second thoughts about me and Marissa and our future, if any future.

Only a couple of months ago, I had been in love with Marissa and I know that maybe we were growing apart, because I am looking forward to growing up and college and because I have dreams, and she didn't but yes I still loved her, but now… now I'm not so sure. I thought Marissa was my sole mate, and I was faithful to her, but when I walked into psychology today and saw Luke sitting by Taylor, I wanted to pound him there and then for being so close to her, and because of the way he looked at her, then when it was down to me, Marissa, Luke and Taylor, to be paired off, I was secretly hoping that I was with Taylor, and now that has become a reality, leaving Marissa with Luke, did I worry about that? Am I scared that she maybe tempted by someone else? The answer to those has to be no, because at the moment I don't care, if I could break things off with her, I would, but I'm just not that guy, I cant just end things for no reason, because I did once love her, and I believe that you don't just fall out of love with someone, I think that people's love changes instead.

Instead I was looking forward to 'married life' with Taylor, and actually having some time with know one around to really get to know her, and its weird because When I slipped Taylor's 'ring' onto her finger, it was almost like being at our actual wedding, apart from wearing normal clothes, and having no family around us, but to be honest I sort of got lost in her, everything around us seemed to blur, and we seemed to be the only ones in the room.

I started thinking about Taylor again, and what was actually in this project, and it was scary but at the same time fun,

"hey little bro" Seth said, coming up behind me, and I hated when he called me little bro, especially because we were twins, I mean yes, he was born about one minute and sixteen seconds before me, but he always uses it, and it really pisses me off.

"hey, where's summer?" I asked, looking over his shoulder, where summer was usually attached.

He looked over his shoulder, and there she was, walking towards us with Taylor, they looked happy, they were chatting and giggling, and I couldn't help but wonder why summer hadn't been this way with Marissa, but now that is enough about Marissa, she is out of my mind and Taylor is in, the project is in session,

Summer and Taylor reached us, and Taylor smiled at me nervously, I stood up and put my arm around her shoulders, then I looked at summer and Seth,

"have you met my wife?" I said smiling,

"oh my god, you got the red herring project, and you're paired together, this is awesome, we are going to have so much fun, I mean coz you'll be living at the Cohen's and I practically live there any way" summer rambled off, obviously excited, but I hadn't thought of that, that part of the project hadn't really been mentioned, and I could tell that Taylor was thinking it too, judging by the surprised look on her face,

I turned to Taylor, and she looked at me with wide eyes, "so… do you want to live at ours, while the projects taking place?"

Taylor beamed, and I quickly added, "you know because I don't really fancy running into your step dad any time soon" and Taylor put her head down, oh my god, why did I have to say that? Now I've upset her, before I knew what I was doing, my hand was underneath her chin, bringing her face up to meet mine, "I didn't mean… its just that… I…." I stammered,

Taylor smiled, "its fine and I would love to live with you" I smiled back and could feel myself leaning in, thinking to myself that this would be a fantastic time to kiss her, but then out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Marissa storming her way over to us,

"hey! Get your hands off him" she screamed at Taylor, and she immediately stepped away from me, I looked at Marissa, and grabbed her arm as she went to pass me, to give Taylor more verbal no doubt,

"what the hell, coop?" I said, and Marissa turned on me,

"you ass!, cant you see that she's coming between us, we haven't been right since she arrived here, and you are blind to it, she is sucking you in like a leech Ryan" Marissa ranted, and now people were stopping to stare,

"that's enough! Taylor has nothing to do with us, things were rocky between us before she even turned up, you just have to blame everyone for something that isn't even there fault and I'm sick of it" I shouted back, and more of a crowd had gathered now,

"you're sticking up for her now? What has gotten into you? Is she giving you something that I'm not? Is that it?" Marissa yelled in reply,

I looked at Taylor and she blushed and put her head down, I could see the tears forming in her eyes and knew she was already upset by Marissa words, I looked back at Marissa, "yes I am sticking up for Taylor, she doesn't deserve this, and neither do I" I stated,

Marissa looked shocked and looked around her at the crowd, she couldn't afford to lose this battle, not with everyone watching,

"oh yer, so what are you going to do about it? Finish with me, and go to her?" she asked,

And before I knew what I was saying, "YES OK? I'M FINISHING WITH YOU," and everyone gasped, me and Marissa had been the 'it' couple and everyone thought we would go off to college together, maybe even get married, but I didn't care anymore,

"FOR HER?" Marissa shouted back at me, whilst pointing to Taylor,

"no not for her," and I looked at Taylor and saw her hang her head and a small tear fall down her cheek, "I mean, no I'm not finishing with you for Taylor, I'm finishing with you because of you, but if I want to date Taylor in the future, I will, if she'll have me" I stated, and the crowd around us cheered in agreement, Marissa was stunned, she stomped her foot, and looked at Taylor and me, "you'll be sorry for this new girl, and you I will hurt you the same way you've hurt me" she said pointing at me, then she turned and fled.

The crowd seemed to disperse as quickly as it had formed, "wow… I mean I never thought you would finish with her… well done" summer congratulated me,

"dude!" Seth said, giving me high five, then I saw Taylor, and I smiled at her, I walked to her and took her hand, "shall we go home, Mrs Cohen?" and she nodded at me, and I couldn't have been more eager to start our 'married life' together.

After stopping off at Taylor's house to pick up her clothes and stuff, we headed over to my house, as I stopped the car, and grabbed Taylor's bag, she looked suddenly nervous, "hey, you ok?" I asked, and she smiled and nodded,

"mom? Dad? You here?" I shouted through the house, as I placed my keys on the table by the door,

"in the kitchen" came the reply,

I put Taylor's bags on the floor in the hall, and I took her hand and together we made our way to the kitchen, where my mom was busy eating, and my dad was making some coffee,

"hey Taylor, its good to see you, everything ok?" my mom asked, then my dad turned not realising Taylor was here, "Taylor, I totally forgot, I was supposed to meet you at the office today, I'm so sorry" my dad said,

"actually Mr Cohen" Taylor started, but my dad cut her off, "Taylor, please, call us sandy and Kirsten"

So Taylor started again, "ok, sandy, well the thing is I forgot too" she said honestly,

My mom got up from the table and joined my dad, "so what's going on then?" she asked,

I put my arm around Taylor, and just as my dad was taking a sip of his coffee, "mom, dad, I'd like you to meet my wife, Taylor" I stated, and my dad blew his coffee across the kitchen, and started choking,

"I'm sorry? Your what?" he said, whilst my mom was banging his back, and he was hitting his chest,

"my wife, you know for our psychology project, Mrs Parsins said you guys knew" I said, trying to fix the damage I had jut done,

My mom smiled, "actually Ryan, I forgot to tell your father about it, hormones!" she said smiling, and shrugging her shoulders,

My dad chuckled at her, "so… you two are doing the project together?" he asked,

"yes, Mrs Parsins had a list of pairs, so we didn't get to choose, but I think I got a pretty good partner" I said as I remembered I was holding Taylor's hand,

"you two make such a cute couple" my mom stated, making me groan, "I'm sorry but you do" she said,

"so what does Marissa think of this?" aha if any was going to ask that question, it would be my father,

I shifted from foot to foot and felt Taylor squeeze my hand, I looked at her and then back at my parents, "I kind of broke things off with her" I said,

"and the news just keeps on getting better" my mom said, as she made her way to us,

"mom?" I said, even though I knew she never liked Marissa,

"ok, ok, well guys lets get you into your new marital home" she said, and I didn't understand, and she could see I was confused,

"we're giving you the pool house as part of your project, Mrs Parsins filled us in on everything you have to do, and we are trusting you, so please no funny business, guys, but there is a condition, your project is to teach you married life, so you will both go to work to pay the rent on the pool house, and you will also have to use your wages for food, we really want you to see what its like, so you are going to have to do this properly" she said to us both,

And if my parents hadn't have been in the room, I would have picked Taylor up and spun her around until she was sick, "Ryan, we are trusting you" my dad said, and I nodded.

After discussing the plans for our project, Taylor and I were left to settle into the pool house, Taylor set to it straight away, sorting out her few bits that we had picked up on the way over, she floated around the pool house like she belonged here and I couldn't help but watch her, and then it dawned on me, we would be here together, everyday and every night, eating, sleeping, waking, reading and whatever else married couples do, and suddenly I was nervous, but I couldn't think anymore about it, as Taylor's voice pulled me from my thoughts,

"Ryan? Ryan?" she sang, I looked at her, acknowledging her, "I said, what side of the bed do you want?" she asked,

I looked at the bed, "any, I don't mind" I said nervously, and then I gathered she was as nervous as me, as I watched her line the middle of the bed with pillows to keep us apart, she caught me staring and she smiled and I couldn't help but feel the pull to smile back, if this is what married life was like, I am looking forward to it.

"oh my god, you got the pool house?" Seth whined from the door way,

"come in Seth" I groaned, and he and summer entered,

"do you even know, how many times we have been caught trying to do the deed?" he said, as summer soccer punched his arm,

Me and Taylor chuckled at the same time,

"he's right though" summer admitted,

"ok, that's enough" I said, as they were obviously making Taylor nervous, by the way she started to blush, "Seth lets go get something for dinner" I said, as I pushed Seth back through the door he had come through,

"I cant believe you Seth" I said, once we were away from the house,

"dude, you were thinking it too" he replied,

"fine, ok- yes it had crossed my mind, but its Taylor, and I will only do what she wants to do" I stated,

After that nothing else was said about 'doing the deed', we arrived home with Chinese take out, and made our way to the pool house, where summer and Taylor were waiting,

"Cohen, we're going" summer stated as she stood up,

"but we just got food" he whined, knowing he would never win against summer,

"out!" she said, and they left.

I turned back to Taylor and she took the Chinese from me and served it up, and together we had our first meal, then we laid on the bed and started to watch a movie, "Ryan?" Taylor asked shyly,

"yer" I asked

"thank you for sticking up or me today" she replied,

I turned and sat up facing her, "it was nothing"

She rolled her eyes, "how can you say that, you finished with your girlfriend because of it"

"that wasn't why I ended it, I ended it because we hadn't been right for a while, and because…. Well because I kind of like someone else" I said,

"oh" Taylor said, putting her head down, I lent over and lifted her chin, "Taylor, its you, I like you" I said,

Taylor immediately blushed and smiled back, then we laid back down to watch the rest of the movie, once the movie ended I looked over at Taylor and she was fast asleep, and I couldn't help but watch her sleeping so peacefully, I sighed and looked down at the pillows she had placed between us and I couldn't help but smile. Eventually I drifted off to sleep.


	6. family and no lies

**Chapter 6**

**Taylor's pov**

I woke up this morning and couldn't breath, and when I looked to the side, there was Ryan, I was snuggled under his arms, and I was loving every minute of it, I looked down at the floor and saw that all of the pillows that I had placed between us scattered all over the floor, but I think I preferred cuddling up to Ryan than the pillows any way.

Slowly and carefully, as not to wake Ryan up, I slipped out of bed and into the bathroom, luckily I was such a good sleeper that I hardly moved, so my hair was normally fine and tidish when I woke in the mornings and today I was pleased that this was still the case. I tiptoed to the closet and found my bikini, I always found that a morning swim was the best way to start a day, and the Cohen's had such a great pool that I didn't want to waste the opportunity. I slipped my little green bikini on, and grabbed a towel from the linen closet and headed outside, the morning sunshine hit me, and I squinted at the view.

The Cohen's house was situated at the top of the hill, in the best gated area in the community, they had the biggest pool, and the best view in town, you could see almost the whole of orange county, and you could even see the beach. And this morning. On a warm sunny day the view was amazing.

I walked over to the pool and sat down placing my towel beside me, I put my legs into the pool, and it was lovely, not too cold, just right, so I eased my self in and began my morning swim, I had missed this, at derricks house, we didn't have a pool, yet growing up, we had always had one, but now for the next six weeks, I would have full excess to a pool and I would make good use of it.

I must have done at least twelve laps back to back, in the Cohen's pool, and decided to call it a day, I swam to the side and hoisted myself out,

"wow, Taylor you are such a good swimmer, and so fit" Kirsten said, making me jump, "sorry honey, didn't mean to scare you, just thought you'd like some breakfast" she said,

I smiled and stood up, wrapping my towel around me, "thanks, breakfast sounds great," I said, and my stomach agreed,

"I wish I was still in shape, I mean don't get me wrong, I love being pregnant, but to be as fit as you are…." Kirsten said, trailing off,

"Kirsten, swimming can be a great way to keep in shape while your pregnant, I used to candy stripe at a maternity ward in LA, and the women I worked with loved swimming, and apparently it can also help you prepare for the birth too" I replied,

"year, but I will probably look like a whale… I don't know.." Kirsten replied, unsure.

"Kirsten, go get changed and I can help you do some aqua aerobics, oh and get some music" I said,

Kirsten frowned but then went off and came back a few moments later dressed in a black bikini that showed her baby bump off beautifully, "here" she said as she passed me a cd,

I took it off her and placed it on the table, while I popped into the pool house to fetch the portable cd player, Ryan was still sleeping, and I couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked,

I returned to the pool where Kirsten had now sat down and had her legs dangling in the water, I set up the cd player and hit play, then I slipped into the pool and Kirsten came in after,

We both stood in the shallow end, and I smiled encouragingly at her,

"right, we'll start off slow and if it gets too much then just let me know" I said and Kirsten nodded,

After ten minutes Kirsten was getting into full swing, and all we were really doing was dancing around in the pool, Kirsten was smiling and laughing and I knew that my idea was working, she was already feeling better about herself,

"mom, what are you doing?" came a voice and me and Kirsten turned and saw Ryan standing at the side of the pool near our towels,

"well Taylor was showing me some exercises, and I swear I have not had that much fun for ages" Kirsten replied,

I swam to the side as Ryan helped his mom out of the water, and I once again hoisted myself up, as I stood up I saw Ryan holding my towel out for me, and as I went to take it, I couldn't help but notice that Ryan was frozen, I looked down to check that nothing had come un done or that nothing had popped out but I was good, "Ryan is something wrong?" I asked,

Suddenly he seemed to snap out of it, "you … err… here…. Good…..er… breakfast" he said and he handed me my towel and walked off back to the pool house, I couldn't hep but stare after him,

"he likes you, you know?" Kirsten said, drawing my attention away from Ryan, I smiled at her,

"well Taylor, thank you for this morning, I have had a great time, but I think you might be late for work" Kirsten said, and I looked at my watch, 'oh my god, sandy will kill me, I'm over an hour late for work' I thought,

"its fine go, just make sure you eat something later" Kirsten said and I quickly ran off back to the pool house,

I ran through the door and ran straight to the bathroom, jumped in the shower, brushed my teeth , and brushed my hair all at the same time, then I looked around me, I had forgotten to grab my clothes, I looked nervously at the door, and then I pulled myself together, for gods sake Ryan had just seen me I a bikini, a towel isn't that bad, so I opened the door a jar, and looked around, Ryan was no where to be seen, so I quickly pulled open the bathroom door, and ran for the closet,, what I wasn't expecting was for Ryan to walk out of the kitchen, blocking my path and me running straight into him, knocking us both to the floor,

"Taylor, if you wanted me on top, all you had to do was ask" he chuckled, and I looked at ourselves, Ryan was right, I was on the floor, Ryan was half on top of me, and our legs were a tangled mess,

"Ryan.. I .." I stuttered,

"its fine, here let me help you up" he said, grabbing my hands and pulling us both up from the floor,,

"thank you, I should.. I have work… and I'm late" I said,

Ryan nodded, "me too, see you tonight" and he kissed my check and left for work, he was working at 'The Caleb Nichol offices, for the Newport group, Kirsten had managed to get him in there, just to help out,

I stared after him for a minute, then snapped back to reality, and dashed around getting ready, ten minutes later, I was done and on my way to work.

"Taylor, you're here" sandy said smiling,

"yes and I am so sorry that I'm late" I apologised,

"don't worry, Kirsten called me and told me what you guys had done this morning, thank you, she's been pretty down lately" he replied,

"well the later pregnancy weeks do that to you" I stated and sandy smiled,

"right well here is your desk, all I need you to do is answer some calls and make appointments today, if anyone comes in and they have an appointment, then their name will be in this book, sign them in and send them through, boring I know, but it will get better, I promise" sandy said, and I nodded, and sat down to get my bearings,

Sandy walked to his office door, "I'll just be in my office, so yell if you need anything"

"thank sandy" I said, and he vanished into his office,

The first half of the day was quiet, so I re arranged the files and put them in the new but unused filing cabinet, they were colourized and alphabetized and it made things so much easier to find, then in the afternoon thing seemed to pick up, the phone was ringing, sandy had appointments and they had just been kids, I mean I know that he had explained that he only worked for young offenders but seeing it in reality was surreal.

The phone started ringing, pulling me from my thoughts, "good afternoon, sandy Cohen's office, Taylor speaking how can I help you?" but then the door chimed, and Taylor looked up and saw a dishevelled looking guy about her age, he was tall and blonde, had a cigarette behind his ear, a tattoo on his arm and stank of beer,

"I need to see sandy Cohen" he stated, interrupting my call, I held up my finger motioning to him to give me a minute,

But he was impatient, " I said I need to see sandy Cohen" he said again,

I huffed and said to the caller on the phone to "hold please", and I turned my attention to this guy, "Mr Cohen is busy at the moment and I am just on the phone with a client, if you could just take a seat, then I would be happy to help you" I said politely, but as I went to take my caller off of hold, this guy in front of me, pressed down the receiver button cutting off the call,

"excuse me sir" I said standing up, "I think you should leave, and I will have sandy call you"

"nah, ii think I will wait right here, the view seems great," he said , taking in my form, looking me up and down with his eyes, and it looked like he was undressing me with his mind, and I unintentionally shivered.

I sat down and went about my work, and this guy did not move, he just kept staring and watching, " you want to go out sometime?" he said, just blurting it out,

"erm… I don't… I don't think…" I started,

"oh I get it, think your too good for me, is that it" he snarled,

"no, no ,not at all, I just have to keep my private life separate fro work, and also I already have a boyfriend" I lied,

"no you don't, I can tell your lying" he stated making me very nervous,

I slowly stood up, "I'll just go see if Mr Cohen is ready to see you now" I said and walked to sandy's office door, but I felt very open and vulnerable without the desk in front of me, I was just about to knock when I felt a breath on the back of my neck, I turned and this guy was right there behind me, a little to close for comfort,

"come-on, one date," he said,

"no I cant, I told you I'm with someone", I replied, trying to sound convincing,

He moved closer, and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, I could scream I thought but I couldn't do it, I just froze,

"and I told you, that you're lying" he whispered in my ear, he moved down and I could feel his breath on my neck, I closed my eyes and closed myself off, I couldn't move, couldn't speak, nothing,

"Taylor,?" came a familiar and reassuring voice,

"Ryan" I said, and immediately the guy moved and I practically ran into Ryan's arms,

"you ok?" he asked, and I nodded but he could tell exactly how I felt,

"so you weren't lying" the guy said slyly,

And Ryan looked at him and then me, "lying about what?" he asked,

"I asked her out, she shot me down, said she had a boyfriend, and I thought she was lying" the guy snarled,

"yer well as you can see, she's not lying," Ryan said, pushing me slightly behind him protectively,

"sometimes that just makes the chase that bit more interesting" the guy said menacingly,

Ryan stepped forward and seemed full grow bigger, to show a macho man physique,

"ooo, I'm scared, you'll do what, huh? What you going to do?" the guy said moving closer to us, goading Ryan into a fight,

"volcheck, what are you doing?" sandy said, making us all turn to where he was standing at his office door,

"sandy Cohen" this guy 'Volcheck' said,

Sandy looked over Volcheck shoulder, "Ryan, why don't you take Taylor home" he said, and Ryan nodded, Volcheck disappeared with sandy into the office but not before turning and blowing me a kiss, in full view of Ryan,

"come on, lets go home" Ryan said, holding out his hand,

"sounds perfect" I said, and together we left sandy's office, and went back to the pool house, to 'our home'


	7. fumblings and firsts

**Hey all thank you for your reviews, hope you are liking the story so far, it will only get better, and yes there is some other characters in here ie- Volcheck, oliver etc however they may or maynot be like they were in the show, but I hope you like them, obviously Volcheck will be as he is a bad boy to the core hahaha,**

**Also, AnnaWhite83 I totally agree with you, I wish I had, had a boyfriend like ryan, instead I had a cross between johnny and luke lol,**

**I would love to hear what weird or wonderful boyfriends you (my readers) have had, so why not leave a review and tell us lol…**

**Chapter 7**

**Ryan's pov**

After me and Taylor had got home, we sat and talked about our first day at work, mine had been boring and monogamous, making cups of tea and coffee and being genuinely used as a bus boy, something I am sure my mom wouldn't be pleased about, she knows I have the brains to actually work for the Newport Group, its just getting the lifers that work there to accept new meat, then Taylor had gone on to tell me about her day, and about the 'Volcheck' guy that had shown up and given her a hard time, and I doubt that he will be out of the picture anytime soon.

I hated hearing how close he had got to her, and I could feel my blood boiling, "so that was when I lied and told him I had a boyfriend, which by the way I still have to thank you for going along with, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't" Taylor rambled, and I don't know why, but I loved hearing her go on and on about stuff, even though she could just skip to the chase.

"Taylor, its fine, honestly, you know I can be your pretend boyfriend anytime you like" I said chuckling, even though what I really wanted to say, was that I would love to be her real boyfriend, however even I knew not to jump straight from one relationship to another, and I didn't want her to think she was some rebound relationship.

Taylor's smile seemed to drop a little bit, but I wasn't sure as it was gone too quickly for me to be really sure.

"hey guys and gals, so what are we doing tonight?" Seth asked with summer in tow, as they entered the pool house,

Me and Taylor looked at one another, we hadn't thought or discussed anything, "erm… well what are you guys doing?" I asked,

Summer stepped forward, "we thought we might go to the pier, they're having a live band on, and it sounds ok, what do you think?" she said, asking Taylor,

"erm… am I not here?" I asked, and summer glared at me,

"Ryan, now you guys are 'married' I just have to ask the female in this relationship whether or not you want to come, as it is always the females that wear the trousers in all relationships" she stated whilst sticking her tongue out at me once she had finished,

Taylor giggled, "you know Ryan she's right"

And then summer and Taylor both glared at me, I smiled at summer, "I think you are taking this whole 'marriage' thing above and beyond, but hey… whatever Taylor wants to do is fine by me" I replied,

"sucker!" Seth snorted, earning himself a punch in the arm from summer,

I laughed, "hey pal, get ready for when you guys are married, at least mine and Taylor's ends in a couple of months time, right Taylor?" I asked, turning to look at her, but I noticed that she had turned and walked away,

"wait a go Ryan, men honestly you have no clue" summer said, and she turned to go find Taylor,

"we will go get the car," I stated glumly, as I pulled Seth from the pool house and out to the car, I got behind the wheel and started banging my head on it, as I thought about exactly what I had said, and how it might of sounded, I was so stupid,

"hey buddy….stop…why are you…" Seth started but I cut him off,

"what I said about the marriage ending, I bet she thinks I'm either sick of her already or that I don't like her"

Seth rolled his eyes, "Ryan, I think the whole world know that you like her, I just cant believe she can't see it"

Before I could respond, summer and Taylor made their way out to the car, and slid into the back, I pulled out of the drive and we set off to the pier, I kept trying to catch Taylor's eye in my rear view mirror, but it was no use, she was trying to look elsewhere and it was clear that me, Ryan Cohen had upset her, and I felt horrible.

We arrived at the pier and parked the car, then summer jumped out and into seth's waiting arms and she motioned with her head for me to help Taylor out of the car, I lent in to the back seat and opened my hand, and Taylor took it without speaking, then we started to follow summer and Seth to where we could hear the music playing,

"Taylor, I didn't mean what I said back…"

But Taylor cut me off, "its fine Ryan, I mean its not like we are married forever, its just a class project, that's all" she stated,

that's it, Taylor has to know how I feel, I cant keep pretending any more, "no Taylor, that's not just it, I like you and I mean really like you, I have been watching you sleep and spend time with my mom, and even though I said I wanted the project to finish, that doesn't mean that I want you to leave…" I said trailing off, as I noticed that Taylor had frozen to the spot, ad was staring at me with wide eyes,

"Ryan, you only just finished with Marissa a few days ago, don't tell me you like me when I know you don't, Marissa is beautiful, and I cant compete with that, your family is rich like I used to be, how can you possibly like me, when I'm like this…" Taylor continued to ramble so I grabbed her and kissed her, cutting off whatever else she was going to say.

The kiss was perfect, it was more than I could have ever imagined, she felt so delicate and soft, and after a while I felt her hands in my hair, which only drove me to kiss her harder, our bodies close enough together that I could feel her heart pounding against me, I pulled away after a few minutes, but already I wanted to be kissing her again, she was stood in front of me but I already missed the closeness between us.

"Ryan…" she started then cut herself off by kissing me again, it was brief before she pulled back, I found a stray strand of hair and brushed it behind her ear, making her blush,

"come on" I said, holding my hand out, she looked at me with a smile and took my hand, and we both walked together to find Seth and summer,

"there you guys are, we got the tick…"summer said but stopped mid sentence as she looked down at mine and tailors entwined hands,

"oh my god, are you two together now?" she squealed,

Taylor looked at me as though she was unsure about what to answer, so I took it upon myself to deliver the answer, I just hoped it was the one she wanted to hear, "summer, have you met my girlfriend Taylor?"

And summer squealed again and opened her arms and threw them around both of us, then Seth made his way over and looked at the scene in front of him, "give me some of what you have got, if it means women will smother me the way they are, I will try anything" he chuckled and summer pulled away and punched him lightly on the arm,

"urgh…Cohen don't think I wont kick your ass" summer said smiling, Seth and summer usually behaved this way, and part of me believes that's why they are so good for each other. Seth leant in towards summer and kissed her nose, and it made me squeeze taylors hand, and I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw her smiling broadly.

"so you were saying before…" I urged summer,

"yes, sorry, we got the tickets so we are ready when you are" she replied,

We walked to the entrance of 'muse' and got our tickets stubbed, and we were caught in a crowd of people as soon as we walked through the door, I held tight to Taylor, it didn't matter so much if I left Seth and summer, but there was no way that I was going to lose Taylor in this place.

We found a spot on a balcony on the upper level, which over looked the stage, we had a great view but all I was concerned with watching was Taylor, after a while Seth and summer eventually joined us, and Seth was commanded by summer to go collect some drinks for us, and then summer also commanded that I join him, and in all the years I have known summer, I know not to argue back, that girl has some serious rage blackout issues, so I unwillingly went too, but not without giving Taylor a quick, sweet kiss.

Me and Seth was gone for no more than fifteen minutes but when we started approaching the girls, I found that it had been long enough for trouble to start, their Taylor and summer stood united, with Marissa and her cheer team crowding around them, as me and Seth pushed forward, we could hear exactly what was going on,

"who do you think you are turning up here, with my boyfriend and being all over him" Marissa whined,

"actually, I think you'll find that he finished with you a few days ago, so in that case he's a free agent" Taylor piped up, and I have to admit it did make me proud that she had stuck up for herself,

"ooo," a few of the cheer team said,

Taylor turned her back on Marissa to watch the rest of the band, but Marissa caught her arm and pulled her back around to face her, "don't you turn your back on me new girl"

"Taylor, my name is Taylor"

"Marissa, why don't you just crawl back to the rock that you crawled from under, and leave us to watch the bands" summer piped up,

Me and Seth eventually made it through the crowd that had been dividing us from summer and Taylor, and Seth stood next to summer, whilst I joined Taylor,

"Ryan, so you are actually dating her now" Marissa asked,

"actually" I said "we are"

I saw the rage flash over her face, and she went to lunge for me and Taylor, but summer stepped in between us as I pushed Taylor behind me slightly,

"Marissa back off" summer stated,

"oh, move it loser, before I hurt you too" Marissa snapped back,

"oh really, you want to go there again", summer replied, and me and Seth looked at one another clearly out of the loop on this one,

"oh please, we were kids," Marissa laughed in summers face, why did me and Seth never know this,

"even so, I'll still kick your ass, you know, you think you are so big, and so popular, but what would happen if people knew the truth about you Marissa cooper, do you think they would still follow your lead,?" summer asked, and everyone seemed to lean in, waiting to hear more,

Marissa looked horrified, whatever summer had on Marissa, she had her scared, and that was a look I don't think I have ever seen on her, "you wouldn't dare?" Marissa spat,

"try me?" summer stated, and Marissa seemed to back off, what did summer have over her?

Taylor stepped out from behind me and Seth and summer came closer, "you wanna get out of here?" Seth asked his girlfriend, and summer nodded, I have never seen her look so upset.

Seth and summer started for the door and me and Taylor followed closely behind, we eventually made it outside, and found that the night had turned chilly, I saw Seth and summer through the dark, making their way to the car, and I turned and saw Taylor shiver, so I took off my jumper and handed it to her, she took it smiling and slipped it over her head,

"do you think summers ok?" she whispered,

"yer, she's a tough cookie, she'll be fine" I said as I put my arm around her shoulders,

We reached the car and Seth and summer opted for the backseat, leaving Taylor in the front with me, about ten minutes later we pulled onto summers drive, and together her and Seth got out of the car and bid us goodnight, Seth usually stopped over at summers at weekends, my parents liked summer and trusted them plus it helped that summer and Seth had been a couple forever,

Me and Taylor drove home in silence, and I couldn't help but sneak a couple of glances her way, and almost every time I did, I caught her staring back, and we would just end up smiling at one another, eventually we made it home and let our selves in to a pitch black pool house, "we should have left a light on" Taylor whispered,

I started to fumble around, "hold on I think I got it" I said but nearly knocked over the kettle, "sorry nope, gone too far, where are you?" I said as I started to make my way across the room with my arms out stretched,

"over by the chair" Taylor piped up, and I started to try and follow her voice,

I bumped myself and cursed, and then I felt and thought I had found the lamp by the bed, "oh wait I got it" we both said as we both grabbed at the same time, little realising that we were both going for the same thing, which resulted in the lamp being knocked off the table and smashing, we both started laughing and trying to feel for one another, "shhhh" we both kept whispering at each other, until at a last I found her arm, and I pulled her to me,

I felt her heart pounding against my chest as we moved closer to one another, and then I kissed her, a long deep lingering kiss, and then we pulled away breathlessly, I could just make out her eyes glistening in the moonlight and I bent to kiss her again, this time this kiss became more intense and I bent down, not breaking the kiss and placed my hands behind her legs and hoisted her up so her legs were wrapped around my waist, then I turned and walked in the direction of the bed and banged my legs as I found it.

I gently lowered Taylor onto the bed, and she started to undo my shirt, her hands caressed my chest as I started to slide her t-shirt up and my hand grazed her bare skin, it seemed to send us both into a frenzy and we both began tearing at the clothes on each other, until all that was between us were taylor's pants, "are you sure?" I asked breathlessly,

"yes" Taylor whispered, and slowly she took them off, we laid there for a moment kissing slowly but passionately, this was more than I could ever have imagined, slowly Taylor and I began to make love, the rhythm of our bodies moving together in synch, Taylor began to pull her nails down my back, which made me involuntary groan in her mouth, and I felt the corners of her mouth rise into a smile.

After the best couple of hours of my life, we laid in bed, with Taylor in my arms, half propped up on my chest, this was where I wanted to be in life, and with the one person I wanted to be with,

"I love you Taylor" I whispered, unsure of whether she was asleep or not, I felt her suck in her breath and immediately regretted what I had said until Taylor replied, "I love you too Ryan, I have done since the first time I saw you", I smiled and lowered my head to kiss her bare shoulder, and then she turned her head to face fine, where I lowered my mouth to hers, and then we continued throughout the night.


	8. you're cheating hard

**Chapter 8**

**Taylor's pov**

**5 weeks later**

It has been five weeks since me and Ryan became an official couple, and since we consummated our relationship, and I was the happiest I had been for ages, since that night though, me and Ryan have been so busy with work that we have hardly seen each other, we have been getting home from work at different times, mainly me being late because of working overtime, and so when I have got home I have just gone straight to bed, and then either I have been gone again by the time Ryan has woke up or vice versa. 'that's married life' sandy and kirsten kept saying when I complained.

Today I was on my way home from the library, where sandy had sent me to do some research for one of his cases, I arrived home and found Ryan and sandy by the pool, sandy was starting the bbq, and Ryan was helping, and I couldn't help but smile, I had missed Ryan so much these last few weeks and hopefully he felt the same about me.

"you're here, the barbeque is nearly ready, did you get all that research done?" sandy asked, and Ryan turned to look at me, and he smiled a dazzling smile at me, and I blushed, Ryan walked over and took my bags and kissed me,

"I've missed you" he said and my knees turned to jelly, but before I could speak Kirsten interrupted,

"yer well, married life means sometimes you just don't see each other all that much"

Ryan left my side, and put my stuff in the pool house, and then before I knew it he was back, and I felt whole again,

"you know Ryan, Taylor has been working flat out, and I know you have hardly seen each other, but its like your mom said, sometimes you have to do things you don't like, and if that means working overtime, then you have to do it, and Taylor has done it every time with a smile on her face, you should be proud of her son" sandy said to Ryan,

Ryan lifted our entwined hands and kissed my fingers, "I am",

Sandy and Kirsten smiled at us both, "oh burgers are ready" sandy stated, and we had a delicious dinner, outside in the evening sun next to the pool, the evening couldn't have been more perfect.

Later after dinner, Ryan and I headed back to the pool house, and we started to watch a movie and cuddle on the bed, both of us enjoying just being next to the other, then roans phone rang,

"hello!" Ryan said

"hi, yer know its fine, what's up?" Ryan replied to the caller,

"where?" he asked, and I was starting to become agitated that he hadn't told me who the caller was, and that I could only hear one side of the conversation,

"yer ok, see you then, bye" and Ryan hung up,

"who was that" I asked, and Ryan smiled at me,

"do you fancy going out for while?" he asked me, as he got up off the bed and headed to the wardrobe,

What? Where had this come from? Who had been o the phone? Tonight, after five weeks of hardly seeing each other, we were supposed to have time just us, and now he wants to go out, every thought passed through my mind, he doesn't like me anymore, is he seeing someone else? would he rather be single? did he miss Marissa? and then I was pulled from my thoughts, by Ryan who was now stood in front of me, in a new change of clothes,

"so, do you?" he asked smiling, placing his arms around me,

I put on a brave smile, if he wanted to finish with me, or he had gone off me, he wouldn't be smiling and touching me, so I bit my lip and smiled, "I'll just get changed" I said, and Ryan kissed me,

I went to the closet, and picked my outfit, some tight denim shorts that came to my knee, a gold camisole vest, that showed my tan, and some black stiletto heels, I left my hair down and one last look in the mirror, I applied some lipstick, and I was good to go, I stepped out of the bathroom and Ryan gapped at me with his mouth open, "do I look ok? Its just I didn't know where we are going so I just…" but I was stopped by Ryan kissing me urgently, we pulled away breathlessly, "I'll take that as a yes" I giggled, and we left,

We were on our way to… I still don't know, I turned to Ryan, "so where are we going?"

He looked at me, "a party at Johnny's house" I groaned,

"Ryan, you know I wont fit in, I'm not a cheerleader, or a popular girl, I'm not even rich" I whined hoping he would turn the car around and go home,

"Taylor, you are my girl girlfriend, and no-one will think any different, you don't have to be popular or a cheerleader, and part of me wants to show you off, and let everyone know that your with me" Ryan replied, smiling, and I couldn't help but blush, he knew how to twist me around his little finger and he knew it.

We arrived at Johnny's house and Ryan parked the car, we walked up to the door, and the smell of alcohol and the sound of music hit us as soon as the door opened,

"you made it" Johnny yelled as we walked through the door, "hi Taylor, I'm Johnny, welcome to my home" he said politely and Ryan nodded, I shyly whispered a "hi" back, and then Johnny was gone, mixed in with the crowds of people that were filling the downstairs,

"see, wasn't so bad was it" Ryan whispered in my ear, and then he caught my ear lobe in his teeth making me giggle,

"ew, get a room" came a familiar voice, Ryan groaned in my ear, as I turned, "summer!" I squealed, excited that I would at least know someone here, she walked over and hugged me,

"where's Seth?" Ryan asked, just as his brother came walking over with a couple of drinks,

"hey bro, you been her long?" Ryan asked his brother,

"a couple of hours, did you just get here?" Seth said whilst swaying a little bit and Ryan's eyes went wide, but he just nodded at his brother,

Summer rolled her eyes as the boys started joking around, "you wanna dance?" she asked me,

"yes!" I stated, I had been working hard lately, at the law firm and I really wanted to let loose, I looked at Ryan and Seth and Ryan winked and summer and I made our way over to a space in the lounge where we could dance,

"so how are you and Ryan getting on?" summer yelled over the music,

"great, apart from we haven't really seen each other over the last few weeks, what about you and Seth?" I replied,

"Taylor, me and Seth are lifers, only he doesn't know that yet" she laughed and I couldn't help but join in, since I had moved to orange county, summer had become like my best friend, and she had befriended me with no questions asked,

"so Seth says you guys- you know" summer said, as she leaned in, and I knew exactly what she was on about, mine and Ryan's first night together,

"erm…" I stammered, and blushed,

"hey its ok. We don't have to talk about it" summer rushed,

"no its fine, it was perfect, everything I dreamed it would be, its just… what if he changes his mind about us…. Ryan was sort of my first" I stated, moving summer to the side where it was a little quieter,

"Taylor, don't be stupid, Ryan is totally head over heels for you, and if you can't see that, then you must be blind, cos every one can see it "

I nodded, and smiled but summer could still tell my mind was ticking about it,

"do you wanna go back and find the guys?" summer asked, and I nodded again, if I could just be in Ryan's arms, all this worry would go away, so we headed over to the stairs where we had left them, we found Seth bopping along in his own little world, holding a plastic red cup with beer in it, summer went and stood at his side, and I looked around for Ryan,

"where's Ryan?" I asked,

Seth looked around, and then back at me, "heeee sad he was gong to look for yo two" he slurred

I looked at summer suddenly nervous, has he left me here? Is that why he bought me to this party, to dump me off?, and to top it off seth was drunk

"Taylor, he probably just went to the bathroom" summer offered, "yer what she said" Seth joined in, and summer smacked him around the back of the head, "you are drunk" she yelled at him,

I said nothing, as I still looked around the room for him, after twenty minutes Ryan still wasn't back, and summer was trying to prop Seth up, as he had, had one too many drinks, and it was clear in her face that she was losing patience with him,

"I'll go look around for Ryan" I stated and summer nodded, then I walked into the crowd in search of Ryan,

I followed the crowd from one room to another, and couldn't believe how many rooms and how many people there was here, would I ever find Ryan?

I found my way to the kitchen where there was some jocks doing beer bongs, and I quickly left and found some stairs that led down into a basement, a flow of people went down, so I followed, eventually I was at the bottom and saw it was a snooker room, in which most of the guys were in, I thought to myself that Ryan was the most popular guy in school, maybe I should just ask someone, I picked the closet person, "excuse me, have you seen Ryan Cohen?" he shook his head, "no sorry", I shook my head and thanked him for his help, then as I climbed the steps and stepped out into the kitchen I saw Johnny,

"hey Taylor, you alright, enjoying the party?" he asked,

"yer its great, but Seth has had too much to drink, and we need to get him home, I don't suppose you've seen Ryan have you?" I asked,

"erm,, I haven't but…hey Luke have you seen Ryan?" Johnny said as he turned a guy who just happened to have been Luke from psychology,

Luke looked at me and smiled, "yer, I think I saw him upstairs" and he looked smug,

"thanks" I said, and then I thanked Johnny and left the kitchen in search of the stairs,

I managed to climb my way through the throngs of people that littered the stairs, only to find the bathroom empty, my heart started pounding and my hands became sweaty, Luke had looked smug, Ryan was no where to be found, the only places left were the bedrooms, I edged forward to the first door, and opened it an inch, revealing two girls and a guy covered in whipped cream, something I was not expecting especially when they asked me to join in, door number two was empty, door number three, turned out to be another bathroom, and then door number four, I was starting to calm down abit, there was only these two doors left, and maybe Ryan had passed by me in the crowd, but as I gripped the fourth door handle my heart accelerated,

I pushed it open slowly, and I found Ryan, "what are you doing in here?" I asked and Ryan turned, and I noticed he had no shirt on and there in front of him, sat on the bed half naked was Marissa, my smile dropped, and my heart felt as though it was going to break through my chest,

"Ryan?" I whispered,

"Taylor, this is not what it looks like…." Ryan started, but was interrupted by Marissa, "oh come on Ryan, don't lead her on, tell her the truth, that you just couldn't resist me anymore, not after all our history together" she said smiling,

Ryan looked at Marissa, and then back at me, "Taylor I swear, nothing happened"

Marissa stood up, wearing just a strappy bikini, tears stung my eyes, "how could you" I whispered at Ryan, and he went to move towards me, "no, don't touch me, stay away from me" I yelled, and then I turned and ran down the stairs, I could hear Ryan shouting behind me, and I could hear him following but I was determined not to stop, I found summer and Seth at the bottom of the stairs and pulled them with me, I fumbled for Ryan's car keys in my handbag, and eventually found them, I unlocked the car, and pushed a drunk Seth onto the backseat, summer jumped in the front, "Taylor what's going on? Where's Ryan?" she asked

I didn't have to say anything else, as summer followed my line of sight to the front door where Ryan came out shirtless and Marissa followed, I looked at summer, her mouth hanging open, I started the engine, and put the car in reverse, and as I spun down the drive Ryan grabbed my open window, "Taylor, wait please, let me explain, its not what it seems" he yelled as I still continued to reverse,

"forget it Ryan, go back to Marissa, cos you obviously don't want me" I shouted back,

"Taylor, please, talk to me" he yelled again, as he tried to lean in the car for the keys,

I looked into his eyes, and shoved the car into drive, "why Ryan?" I said, and I knew he had heard me, and it gave me the advantage to speed away, leaving Ryan shouting behind us,

We eventually arrived at the Cohen's house, and sandy came to help me and summer to drag Seth inside, sandy and Kirsten were livid that he was drunk but allowed summer to stay in the spare room.

I made my way to the pool house, and gathered a duvet, and a pillow and put them on a sun lounger, then I went into the pool house and locked the door, I climbed into bed and cried myself to sleep, wearing Ryan's jumper from earlier, and I thought of how our day had changed from perfect to nightmare in a split second.


	9. oh now go! walk out the door,

**Chapter 9**

**Ryan's pov**

I woke up this morning, with a stiff neck, this was obviously due to the fact that I had slept outside on a sun lounger.

I had got home at about one o'clock this morning, after walking right the way across town, after Taylor had sped away in my car, Johnny had offered me a ride, but I thought it best to give Taylor some space, so I had opted to walk, not considering how far it actually was, then I arrived home to find the pool house locked, and a pillow and duvet waiting for me outside, I had gone into the house, only to be greeted by my mom, who by the way was in a foul mood, "where the hell have you been? Its after one" she asked,

"Taylor and me got in a fight, so I walked home, and now she has locked me out of the pool house, so I was going to go sleep in my old room" I replied,

"summers staying over, and she is In your old room, so you will have to sleep somewhere else, and by the way Seth got home just fine, thanks for asking" my mom said, obviously annoyed,

"I didn't think he would drink so much, I'm sorry I should of kept an eye on him"

"yes Ryan, you should have" she replied as she started to walk to her bedroom, "oh and Ryan, welcome to married life" and with that she closed the door, obviously Taylor had already told them of our argument.

I slunk back outside to the sunlounger and prepared my self for the worst nights sleep of my life. I had tossed and turned for hours, and when I was finally woken up, by my father standing over me, it felt as though I had only been asleep a few minutes,

"Ryan, what the hell are you doing out here?" he asked me, helping me to sit up, but just as I was about to answer, Taylor opened the pool house door and sauntered into my parents kitchen, not even glancing at me as she passed, my dad looked at me with raised eyebrows, "oh" he said,

"yer, oh!" I replied,

My dad helped me off the sun lounger and ushered me to the house and into the kitchen, where my mom and Taylor were already sat at the table,

My dad poured some coffee and we both sat at the table with the women, no-one spoke,

"erm… Taylor can you pass the sugar please?" my dad asked,

Taylor smiled, "of course sandy" and she passed him the sugar, maybe there was hope for me after all,

"Taylor. I.." I started,

"Kirsten, can you tell Ryan that I am not talking to him please!" Taylor said, interrupting me,

My mom opened her mouth to retell me what Taylor had just said, "its fine I heard" I quickly said,

Taylor got up a few minutes later and went back to the pool house, leaving me with my parents,

"what is going on between you two?" my dad asked, and so I went on to tell my parents exactly what had happened at Johnny's party,

"well have you told Taylor all of this?" my dad asked,

I shook my head, "you have just seen her, she wont even talk to me" I sighed,

"well Ryan this is what married life can do to even the best couples" my mom said, "and I will admit, I am on Taylor's side"

"Kirsten?" my dad asked surprised,

"I'm sorry sandy, but I would behave exactly how Taylor is now, if I even caught one hint that you were cheating on me"

I sighed,

Eventually, I finished my coffee and sucked in a deep breath, I stood from the table and my parents smiled at me and nodded in encouragement, and so I left them watching as I walked the 'death' walk to the pool house,

I reached the door and went for the door handle, luckily it was now unlocked, slowly I opened the door and walked in, and there she was, the girl I love, sat on the bed in tears, piles of tissues surrounding her, and I felt so guilty that I was the one that had done this to her,

"Taylor…" I started and obviously she hadn't heard me enter as she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of my voice,

"why Ryan? Just tell me why?" she pleaded as tears slid down her cheeks, I went to move closer to her, but she moved away from me,

"its not what you think, I swear, its not like that, just let me explain, please" I pleaded, Taylor didn't respond, instead she turned and picked up her case from the bed,

I looked surprised and bewildered, "Taylor, what are you doing?"

Taylor stayed silent and walked to the pool house door, "this marriage is over Ryan, I'm going to stay at summer's for the rest of the assignment"

"Taylor… wait… please" I begged, as I jumped to the door trying to stop her from leaving,

"no Ryan" she replied, I almost crumbled to my knees, I couldn't believe that this was happening to me, we had been so happy the last month or so, the happiest I had been in a long time, and I thought that I had reassured her that I loved her, but obviously not enough..

"you asshole!" a familiar voice sounded from behind Taylor,

"good morning to you too summer" I spat, clearly I was not in the mood this morning,

"you ready?" summer asked Taylor, completely blanking me from this scene, Taylor nodded and I felt my whole world collapsing around me,

"Taylor please? Don't do this to me" I pleaded,

"do this to you? Just what is she doing to you Ryan? Is she ripping your heart out and stamping on it? Oh no I forgot that was you" summer raged at me,

"summer you don't know what you are talking about so just leave it alone, this is between me and Taylor" I snarled back,

"Taylor?" summer asked, but Taylor just turned and left the pool house and the Cohen residence in complete silence.

I couldn't believe it, I was now sat alone in the pool house, all thanks to 'Marissa' who had yet again ruined my life, I mean don't get me wrong, I know that love isn't the be all and end all of life, but to me, if it was with Taylor, that was a huge part of my plans of the future. Me and Taylor hadn't been together long, but I already knew that she was the one for me, the one I wanted to grow old with, have children and grandchildren with, the one I wanted through the hard times and the good, the one I wanted a perfect marriage with- just like my parents.

For now I will have to bide my time, but I vow right here today, that I will get Taylor back!


	10. divorces andor adultery

**Chapter 10**

**Taylor's pov**

I couldn't believe it, visions of Ryan and Marissa together had been flowing through my head since we left the party last night, and tears still stung my eyes, why had he gone with her? All of my worst fears had been confirmed.

"oh sweetie come here" summer said, as I knelt and put my head in her lap, I was at least grateful that I had made one close friend, and in that instant the tears flowed.

"how could he summer? I just …. I don't understand" I sobbed, and summer pulled me tighter,

"hey… you'll be ok.. We'll get you through this" she soothed, and eventually I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the following morning on the futon in summer's room, and it took me a while for me to find my bearings, and then it hit me again like a tonne of bricks, there was no Ryan beside me to keep me warm, there was no Ryan to protect me from the possie of cheerleaders that would no doubt give me trouble today at school, and then a queasy feeling overwhelmed me, I lurched from the futon and into summer's on suite, waking her up on the way,

"Taylor, you ok in there?" summer asked, tapping on the door,

I went to reply, but my body retched and that was it for me, I began heaving and soon I was covered in sweat and my stomach was cramping.

"Taylor, I've got some water here for you" summer said, and I slowly pulled myself up off the floor, and swayed to the bathroom door, I pulled it open slowly and summer gasped at the sight of me, I couldn't respond, I felt too weak, so I just took the cold glass of water from her hands as I passed her, finding my way to the futon.

"Taylor, you look awful" summer stated as I sat down,

I rolled my eyes, "gee thanks summer, and here I was thinking that I looked a million dollars"

"sorry, I just…." summer stuttered, and I automatically felt guilty for being so sarcastic,

"no, I'm sorry, I just don't feel that great this morning that's all" I stated, and summer came and sat by me, "perhaps there's a bug going around" I said,

Summer looked confused, "I haven't heard of any bugs going around" and I grimaced,

"maybe you're just feeling nervous about being back in school today" summer offered,

I tried to smile, but it never reached fully, "yeah, that must be it" I agreed.

After spending the following hour getting ready for school, me and summer were ready and waiting, it hadn't been until we were nearly ready that summer had decided to drop the fact that Seth would be picking us up for school today, part of me hoped Ryan would be with him, the other part despised the thought of him being there.

Seth's car pulled up and I immediately felt deflated, Ryan wasn't with him, had he drove himself? Was he catching a ride with Marissa? I had to stop this, so I forced myself forward, with summer gently nudging my back, until I was in the car.

I sat in the back, whilst summer sat up front with Seth, "hey Taylor" Seth greeted and I smiled, I couldn't stand it if I crumbled right here in front of him.

We rode in silence to school and arrived at the place I had been dreading most, I stepped out of the car begrudgingly and hoisted my bag into place on my shoulder, and suddenly another wave of nausea engulfed me, I quickly covered my mouth with my hand and ran for the nearest bathroom, hoping that my hand would clamp my mouth shut for long enough.

I found the bathroom stalls close to the bike shed, they were normally off limits, as they were so dirty, but this time things just wouldn't wait, I pushed through the bathroom trying to find at least one stall that wasn't too grimy, and at last I found one, I hurled my self through and didn't even bother to lock the door, my whole body cramping as I heaved, the burning sensation travelling up my throat, the taste of bile leaving my mouth, and I was thankful now that I hadn't been talked into having breakfast from summer.

I stopped heaving and pulled out some tissue to wipe my mouth, I swayed a little as I tried to leave the stall, and was greeted by summer, who was holding out a bottle of water, I took a large swig and gargled, spitting it into the sink, it helped a little but not a great deal.

Slowly I composed myself and headed for class, summer trailing behind me a look of concern on her face.

"are you sure that you are going to be ok?" summer quizzed as we arrived at my class room door, the big sign above reading 'psychology', and I suddenly felt queasy again, just the thought of Ryan and Marissa being in there was enough, but know doubt Marissa's crew also knew the events that took place at Johnny's party, and now it felt like it was me vs. the rest of the class.

I put on my best fake smile, "I'll be fine", summer raised her eyebrows at me, "really!" I said, squeaking a little a the end,

Summer frowned, "fine, but if you need me I have my cell okay?"

I nodded, and summer left as quickly as she could, hoping to reach class before the bell rang, I turned and faced the door to 'my doom' and sucked in a deep breath.

I walked in the door, hoping to be discreet, but as luck would have it, my entrance was made known, by the door slamming shut behind me, everyone stopped what they had been doing and looked my way, even Mrs Parsins had wide eyes, she was obviously checking that I hadn't had some sort of nervous breakdown, I felt myself blushing intensely and I quickly hurried to my seat, unfortunately for me, I had forgotten that while me and Ryan were 'married' we had to sit next to our assigned partners, and low and behold there was Ryan.

I dumped my stuff at the foot of the table and sat, I could feel Ryan looking at me expectantly but I didn't want to speak to him, I couldn't even stand to look at him, I heard him suck in a breath and I held mine, but before he could even start to talk, Mrs Parsins started the lesson..

"right class, how have you all been adapting to married life?" she quizzed, a few groans rang out, but other than that it was smiles all round, even from the people I hadn't expected to flourish in this project.

"erm… let's start with… let me see.. Clary and Jay" Mrs Parsins stated, as she held an open hand to them, signalling for them to stand and start.

It was weird, Clary and Jay stood together, and I am sure I saw Clary smiling and blushing, and I am even more sure that I saw Marissa rolling her eyes at her friend, "well, where do we start?" Clary asked to no-one, however jay seemed to answer for her,

"I moved into clary's family home, and if I am being honest, we hit it off straight away, which is something I was not expecting, I thought Clary was just some blonde brainless bimbo, but I was wrong, she has views on politics and her IQ is one of the highest at this school, she has taught me not to judge a book by it's cover"

"and jay has done the same for me" Clary interjected, "when you paired us together, I was dreading it, jay's a geek, and well I'm popular, but our opposites attracted, we both got jobs and worked really hard, and enjoyed every minute of it, we have become friends, and well…. We have actually started dating" Clary finished blushing, I was totally not expecting this, but it was cute and they were definitely suited to each other,

"also" Clary added "jay has made me realise that there is more to me than I have been showing, so I am…I am quitting the cheer squad and I will be running for valedictorian" almost the whole class clapped and cheered, a few groaned and moaned, however when I looked at Marissa she did not look happy, I could practically see the steam coming from her ears,

"wow.. Married life has done you both good.. And even though I am your teacher and should not say this,,, I will.. I am glad that the two of you found love along the way" Mrs Parsins stated

Clary and jay took their seats and Mrs Parsins went through the rest of the class, most had done turn around because of their partners, and I was beginning to think that, that's might what have been planned all along, but before I could think about it anymore, I was pulled from my thoughts,

"Taylor… Taylor" Mrs Parsins sang, a few sniggers and whispers went round the room at my delayed expense,

I looked to my side to see Ryan already stood waiting, so I slowly raised from my seat and hoped that any nausea would not strike with me being centre stage,

"sorry" I whispered, and Mrs Parsins nodded,

"well, how have you two been getting on?" she urged, and I heard Marissa snigger, and I immediately felt tears stinging my eyes,

"well we have been great, Taylor moved in to the pool house with me, and like Clary and jay- we too have been dati…" Ryan said but as I registered what he was saying I immediately yelled," actually Mrs Parsins, we need a divorce"

Mrs Parsins stood up, "really? Now this is very interesting, while the rest of you have been having the 'honeymoon' period as we call it, it seems that some of you have had real ups and downs of married life, can I ask why you feel that a divorce is needed?"

I froze and I felt Ryan tense beside me, why had I even opened my mouth, I looked around the room, looking for an escape, when I saw Marissa smiling a smug grin right at me, and that was all it took,

"Ryan has committed adultery" I stated and the whole classroom went into a hushed silence,

Mrs Parsins smiled, "that is a perfect and normal reason, four out of ten couples get a divorce because either one or both have committed adultery"

"I didn't commit adultery.. Taylor if you'll just let me…" Ryan said, ignoring the whole class and turning to me,

"oh come on Ryan, just tell her the truth" Marissa said seductively, and suddenly "oo's and ahh's" went around the room.

"oh, well this is a turn up for the books, it seems as though we have two divorces not just one" Mrs Parsins stated,

"please Taylor, don't listen to her, she's lying, nothing happened" Ryan pleaded,

"Taylor, do you honestly believe that a divorce would help, or do you think you could work through this, can you truthfully tell me that you think Ryan did it, or are you just listening to gossip and rumours?" Mrs Parsins asked,

"I…I…" I stuttered and I could feel that familiar queasy feeling creeping up on me again, "I think I'm going to be sick" I stated, as I ran from the classroom, leaving Ryan, Marissa and the rest of the class laughing at my exit.

I must have been I the bathroom for twenty minutes before I stopped being sick, and even though I had nothing left to bring up, I still felt very nauseas, I opened the door to the corridor, and ended up walking into Ryan, out of all the people,

"here" he said as he passed me my bag and books from psychology, "thanks" I squeaked as I took them,

"are you okay? Are you sick?" he asked, but before I could reply, Marissa came bounding over, "you are never going to learn, are you new girl? He belongs to me" she spat,

"Marissa, just back off okay" Ryan asked, trying to stand between us,

"you're sticking up for her, against me, and after the other night too, that hurts Ryan, it really hurts" and Marissa made a mock hurt look on her face, I felt disgusted, I tried to push past Ryan, but he grabbed my arm, "Taylor please, do you really think I'd go any where near Marissa, think about it?" and then he let go, leaving me to run down the corridor.

Later that night, after school had finished, me and summer sat in her bedroom and I had just finished telling her the days events, "I'm sorry Taylor, but I do kinda believe Ryan"

"what? Why? How?" I rushed,

"its just I've known Ryan and Seth since we were kids, and I know Ryan doesn't lie, I'm sorry but I think he's telling the truth when he says that nothing happened"

"argghhh! This is impossible, I don't even know what to think anymore," I yelled,

"maybe you should just take some time to think things through, it has only been two days, let him stew for a bit,"

I smiled, "yeah, you're right,"

"damn straight I'm right, how do you think Cohen and I have lasted so long together" she replied, and I giggled, she had a point there,

"hey, you know what else will help take your mind off all of this?" she paused and I shrugged, "a party! Luke's having one at his dads house, and they are usually awesome"

I groaned, "how is that going to help, have you forgotten that it was a party that started this whole thing off"

"then it will be the best way to end it" she said sticking her tongue out at me,

"what the hell does that even mean?" I chuckled, and she just shrugged, "I don't know but it sounded good" she said, and I chuckled again,

"so is that a yes?" she asked, "erm.. I don't know summer, you know I still feel really nauseas"

"what is up with that? I mean you've been sick like a thousand times today, and I stopped by the school nurses office today, and I hate to tell you this Taylor, but there isn't really any sickness bugs going round"

I shook my head, "just put the movie on" I said as I hit her with my pillow,

"uh-uh, party yes or no?" she stated and I remembered that Ryan had once told me about summer having rage blackouts so for now I would just agree, "fine" I replied,

"yay!" she squealed as she put the movie on, "what movie did you get anyway?" I asked,

"knocked up, it is so funny, something we definitely need" she replied,

The movie started and to be honest, I couldn't really get into things, I was too busy thinking about Ryan, and then when the disgustingly rushed sex scene, with the guy with the builders bum came on, things seemed to click in to place, I sat up suddenly startled, almost knocking summer off the bed at the same time,

"where's the fire?" summer asked,

"ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod" I exclaimed over and over again, as I paced the floor in summers bedroom,

"Taylor, what is it? What's wrong?" summer asked concerned,

I turned to face her, "Taylor, you're scaring me, you've gone all pale, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant" I whispered.


	11. you can't have me

**Chapter 11**

**Ryan's pov**

I can't believe how all of this has become so out of hand. Why won't Taylor listen to me? If only she would sit and let me explain everything to her, then maybe she would understand and see things differently.

After hearing Taylor in class earlier basically demanding a divorce, it made me feel empty, like there was no meaning or point to life anymore, and I pleaded in front of everyone, and even then she still wouldn't let me have my say, it probably didn't help that Marissa was there throwing her oar in yet again.

I realise that Marissa would hold a grudge, I wasn't expecting anything different, but I thought that Taylor would at least see through her lies and deceit.

"hey bro, how you holding up?" my brother Seth asked, pulling me from my thoughts,

I sighed, "honestly?"

Seth nodded, "not good, I miss her already and it's pulling me apart, I can't believe she won't even hear me out" I stated,

"just give her some time, it has only been a couple of days, maybe the best thing we can do is just cool off, you know, maybe have a little computer time, watch some movies, laze in the pool"

"that sounds great" I lied, and even though Seth probably knew I was lying, he didn't say anything.

After a few hours playing 'halo' on the Xbox, Seth's phone rang,

"summer, please this is guys time, and you promised you wouldn't call" Seth whined,

"yes of course Ryan's with me" he said into the phone again, and I hated not hearing summer's side of the conversation, "ask her if Taylor's ok?" I asked in a low whisper, but instead of asking Seth put his hand up telling me to shush! I huffed and slumped down on the couch.

"okay, okay! Hold on, and I will go in the kitchen" Seth said, and he looked at me and walked off**, **leaving me gob smacked, he and summer had never had secrets from me, ever since we were kids and used to run around the garden naked, we had always been upfront and truthful with one another, we had been that close, that our parents always knew that summer would end up being in a relationship with one of us.

I pretended to play on the Xbox until Seth came back in, hoping he would relay to me the conversation between him and summer, but instead he sat back down and picked up his controller as though his phone had never rang.

"urgh! I cant take this anymore, what did summer want? Is it Taylor? Is she okay?" I rushed,

Seth made a T shape with his hands, "hey timeout okay, summer was saying that there's a party going on at Luke's tomorrow night, and that she has managed to persuade Taylor to attend"

I shook my head, "uh- uh, no way, you guys will not be playing match maker, this is between me and Taylor"

"we are so not match making you guys, it's sorta… more like… erm forcing you to be in the same place at the same time" he chuckled,

"fine! We'll go to the party, but I am telling you, this is only going to end up one way…"

"exactly Ryan, mine and summers way" Seth said interrupting me.

That night I knew I wouldn't sleep, ideas popping into my head, of how or what to say to the one girl I had ever truly loved. But one thing remained the same, I would get her back no matter how long it took, or what it took to do it.

The following day I got up feeling groggy from the lack of sleep from the night before, and even though I had spent the whole day lazing by the pool, I still felt utterly exhausted.

I sat in the pool house waiting for Seth to finish getting ready, the party had started a few hours ago, and being the popular guy in school for many years, I knew not to be the first one to turn up, so as usual we were being fashionably late, and it was killing me! Was Taylor already there? Would any of my so called friends have made a move on her? Will she talk to me tonight?

"so what do you think?" Seth said, as he sauntered into the pool house, I smiled, "does my bum look big in this?" he chuckled, as he gave a full three sixty turn, and to be honest, I couldn't help but laugh with him.

Twenty minutes later we pulled up at Luke's house, the car was parked, and we started making our way to the front door. Like another party in Newport beach, you could hear the music and smell the beer a mile away, and this party was no different.

Luke opened the door for us, and gave me a high five, even though I didn't really know the guy all that well, and when it came to Seth, he just raised his eyebrows, I found this offensive, however Seth found it to be productive, "hey at least its not a wedgy" he whispered in my ear and I nodded.

We made our way through the crowds, and into the kitchen, Seth pulled out his phone, obviously to text summer our whereabouts, whilst I scanned the rooms around us, the house was pretty much open plan, so you could basically see the entire downstairs space, apart from the occasional support beam or pillar, and that's when I saw them.

God, she looked so beautiful, almost glowing, and I couldn't take my eyes off her, I managed to grab seth's shirt, and pull him in the direction of the two most beautiful creatures at this party.

"now's your chance" he confirmed in my ear, as he started to lead the way over to them.

I sucked in a breath, and started to follow him, "Ryan, you made it" Marissa squealed, grabbing me around the waist, I tried to prise her hands from around me, but it was almost as though she had super human strength, she started giggling, "stop that Ryan, your tickling me" I looked at her confused, then followed her line of sight.

Taylor was staring straight at us, and I could almost see the glistening in her eyes, tears threatening to spill over, I tried once again to prise Marissa off but it was no use, so I just stood motionless, and then I felt her release me, I looked around trying to find Taylor, when Marissa sang in my ear, "too bad Ryan, the skank just left"

I pulled away from Marissa and looked at her, "why are you doing this? Is it because you realise that I never actually loved you or that I really do love Taylor and you cant stand to see me happy?" I yelled, and a few people surrounding us stopped and watched,

"whatever" Marissa said, whilst making the W shape with her hands, "I could have anyone I wanted and you know it"

"everyone except me" I stated and walked off to find Taylor.


	12. HELP! darkness and secrets come out

**Hello, hope your enjoying the story so far, I know it might drag in places but some bits are just fillers to give you a feel for it, **

**Thank you to tcsportsmed7 for reviewing, I love your reviews, and they make me happy yay! Also I checked out your 'oc' videos on you tube and they are fab so if anyone wants to check them out you tube- sportsmed77.**

**Emily thank you for reviewing also, and thank you for your ideas, I have used part of it, however I already had the plot sorted but you have given me a bit extra, so thank you EMILY here's your SHOUTOUT.**

**Read and review ;-)**

**Chapter 12**

**Taylor' pov**

"summer, what the hell? You promised that it was just us girls, you lied to me"

Summer reached out for me, "Taylor, I'm sorry, its just… well me and Seth can see that you and Ryan are perfect for each other, and well… I don't know.. I'm sorry.. Do you want me to take you home?"

I shook my head, knowing deep down that she was right, but I just couldn't shake the feelings or the images of Marissa and Ryan together, "we'll stay"

"yay!" summer squealed, "Cohen, go and get us some drinks"

"yes, oh masterful one" Seth replied, earning himself a slap to the back of the head as he walked away.

"are you sure you'll be ok cos we can leave if you want" summer asked again,

"it's fine summer, I'm over- reacting that's all, enjoy your time with Seth" and just as I finished speaking, Seth reappeared holding three red plastic cups, he passed one each to me and summer, summer downed hers in about three seconds, and I laughed, then I took a sip of mine, the fizz hit my mouth, and I could taste the metallic taste of beer, oh my god, I thought, as I sprayed Seth with the contents of my mouth,

"what the hell Taylor?" he asked, as he wiped himself down,

Summer who had witnessed everything said "you got her beer, you know she can't have beer in her condition"

Seth raised his eyebrows, whilst I felt a panic feeling flowing through me, it had only been last night that I found out for definite,

_Flashback_

"_WHAT?" summer yelled, as she lunged off the bed,_

"_I'm pregnant" I replied In a whisper, summer looked me up and down,_

"_well are you sure? Have you done a test?"_

_I shook my head, I don't know how I know that I was definitely pregnant, I just did, "no"_

"_right, well there is only one way to be sure, come on" summer said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me from the bedroom,_

"_summer, what are you doing?"_

" _my dad is a doctor Taylor, and I know from experience that he keeps different medicinal supplies here, including pregnancy tests"_

"_so you and Seth?"_

"_yes, me and Seth had a scare about a year ago, but the test was negative, I repeat negative" she chuckled, "oo, in here!" she said, composing herself,_

_We snuck into her fathers office, knowing he was asleep upstairs did not help how panicked I felt right now, and god only knows what I would do if he found us in his office stealing pregnancy tests, "got some" summer stated, pulling me from my thoughts, I nodded and followed her back up to her bedroom._

_Summer unwrapped a test and handed it to me, "go,!" she said, slapping me on the bum as I passed her,_

_I sat on the toilet, willing myself to go, but nothing, and it didn't help that summer kept knocking on the door every five seconds to check if I had done it yet, eventually I managed to go, and I quickly washed my hands and made my way out of the bathroom, I found summer sat on the bed looking at the box, _

"_so, how long do we leave it?" I asked, as I sat down next to her,_

"_about a minute" she stated, "and then it will either be one line for negative, or two lines for positive"_

_I sucked in a deep breath and waited for what seemed like forever, "Taylor, its time"_

_I nodded and handed the test to summer, "you look", she took the test from my hot and sweaty hands, _

"_well?" I asked, _

_Summer looked at me surprised, "it's positive", immediately my eyes started to sting with tears, "wait, it could be wrong, here do another" she said, trying to re-assure me, I took her advice and grabbed the next test from her hand, and left for the bathroom,_

"_oh my god, it's positive too, do another, they've got to be wrong" she yelled, as she read the results,_

_I done another six pregnancy tests, all of which confirmed the fact that I was indeed pregnant, _

"_here hold these" summer said, as she passed me all the positive tests, "let me do one" and off she went, a couple of minutes passed, and she immerged from the bathroom, we both sat on the bed, waiting for summer's test result in silence until the minute had passed, "oh my god, noooo, what does that look like to you, does that look like two lines?" she asked, shoving the test in my face, "summer, that's one of mine, this one is yours" I said, as I handed her the only negative test out of them all, "sorry"_

_I shook my head, "summer, what am I going to do?" summer put her arm around my shoulder, "do you think you should tell Ryan?"_

"_no, absolutely not" I stated, and summer left it at that,_

_That night I went to bed imagining myself as a mother, and I made my decision I would keep the baby, I would bring it up on my own, and I would love it more than anything, yes I knew it would be hard, but I am Taylor Townsend._

_End flashback_

"what condition? Is she allergic to beer or something, cos no-one told me" Seth stated,

"nothing Seth, its fine, summer I am going to go and get something else to drink, why don't you have some fun with Seth"

Summer nodded, "are you sure, coos you can stay with us"

"go, and have some fun with your boyfriend summer, before I change my mind," I chuckled, trying to lift the mood a bit,

"me Tarzan, you Jane" Seth said in a characterized voice as he slung summer over his shoulder, I could still hear her screaming as he walked down onto the beach with her, and in all honesty, I was jealous.

I headed to the conservatory that overlooked the beach, and even though it was dark out I could still see the waves lapping at the sand,

"urgh! Skank alert" I heard from behind me, I turned and saw my worst enemy, Marissa.

"I mean, what are you even doing here? Its not like you belong here or anything" she said,

I stood motionless, feeling the panic and nausea settling in,

"hello? Anybody home?" Marissa sang, waving her hand in my face, "dumb bitch, it's no wonder Ryan wanted to come back to me"

That was it, "you're a liar, and I don't believe that Ryan came back to you, if anything I think that you couldn't stand to see him happy"

"ooo" her crowd of cheerleaders sang, "now if you'll excuse me" I said, as I started to walk away, instead she grabbed my arm and pulled me back,

"maybe I did come on to him but he sure as hell didn't say no" she whispered in my ear, and I felt fresh tears flooding my eyes.

"hey, leave her alone" a familiar voice spoke, me and Marissa turned towards the voice, I was surprised at who it was, and I could feel that Marissa was too, but I was unsure if it was because of the look of him or if it was because she knew him too.

"I said, leave her alone" he said again,

"and who the hell are you?" Marissa spat, confirming one of my thoughts, Marissa didn't know him,

The guy put his hand out, "the name is Volcheck"

"okay, so tell me this, why should I leave this skank alone?" Marissa replied, without taking Volcheck hand,

Volcheck lent in towards her, "because if you don't, I may just break your arm, but then again if I do my probation will be over and I'll be back inside"

Marissa sucked in a breath, obviously she had never met someone so dangerous before, she let go of my arm, "this isn't over skank" and with that she sauntered off back to the party.

I turned back to Volcheck, "thank you", he shrugged his shoulders, "so what are you doing here anyway? Do you know Luke?"

"who?" he replied, and straight away that he had gate crashed the party,

"never mind" I said, and I turned to leave in search of summer and Seth, Volcheck had made me feel uneasy at sandy's office, so being at a party with him made me feel even worse, even if he had just saved me from Marissa and her groupies.

As I reached the door, Volcheck put his arm across the door frame, "how about a drink?"

I thought for a moment, and even though my insides were screaming for me to turn and run, I felt gratitude pulling at me too, "sure" I said, and put on my best fake smile,

Volcheck guided me out of the conservatory and into the kitchen, where he grabbed a six pack of beers, he offered me one but I shook my head, pouring myself a coke instead,

"oo, quite the party animal huh?" he said, grinning smugly at me,

"I'm driving" I lied, and before he could question me, a crowd of people stormed the kitchen,

"you want some air?" he shouted over the voices, and I nodded as I felt a wave of nausea overwhelming me,

I walked outside, and I could feel Volcheck close behind me, I stepped down onto the beach, hoping that if we walked the beach that I would somehow find Seth and summer.

We stepped onto the sand and I slipped my heels off, making it easier for me to walk, we walked in silence for a while before I decided to speak, "so was everything you just said to Marissa true? You know about being on probation"

I saw him grin, "well, I did meet you at sandy Cohen's office"

I didn't know what to say, so I just stayed quiet, but I was too intrigued to stay quiet for too long, so I rushed it out, "why? I mean why are you on probation?"

Volcheck seemed to look around before answering, making me realise just how far we had walked from the house, the beach seemed eerie and deserted, a chill rose up my back and I shuddered involuntarily,

"you really want to know?" he asked, and suddenly I no longer wanted to know, why had I left the party with him? Why had I agreed to take some air? I looked around in the hope of seeing someone, anyone, but the beach was still empty, I turned and started heading back to the party, Volcheck at my side.

"it was sexual assault" he whispered in my ear, and I froze, suddenly his hands were around my throat and he was forcing me to the floor, "HELP!" I shouted, but then a blinding pain hit my mouth, Volcheck had punched me, my knees buckled and I fell to the floor, he straddled me and leaned close to my face, "if you stay quiet, no one will get hurt" he jeered and he slid his finger down my face, he bent down and kissed me, forcing his tongue into my mouth, making me gag, suddenly I got my bearings, and I bought my leg up hard into his crotch, he rolled off me, leaving me room and a bit of time to escape, I jumped up from the floor and started to run, but the sand was slowing me down,

"I told you before Taylor, it's the chase I enjoy" Volcheck called after me, and I couldn't believe how close he sounded, I pushed myself to go faster but my energy was low, after being sick so much today,

Suddenly I felt hands around my throat, I tried to suck in a breath but nothing was happening, I could feel my body grunting as it tried to grasp at air, then black spots started to crowd my vision, this was it, this was the end, this was how I was going to die,

I felt as though I was being pulled down, but then I realised that he was pulling me down and his grip softened slightly giving me and intake of breath and the chance to scream, even though it was more like a whisper, and I started to surrender, feeling too weak to do anything else,

Then I heard a familiar voice shout out, "HEY, GET OFF HER, SETH, RYAN HELP!" summer shouted, as she ran down the steps of Luke's to where we were, I had obviously ran further than I thought,

"I SAID GET OFF HER" summer yelled again, but Volcheck was paying no attention, but then as quick as a flash, the weight of Volcheck was gone, summer quickly sat by my side, pulling me into her embrace, I turned and saw that Ryan had Volcheck pinned to the floor, he started punching him in the face,

"what the hell do you think you were trying to do? Huh? Do you get off on that sort of thing?" Ryan spat after every punch,

Then Ryan was pulled off by Luke and Seth, leaving Volcheck to sit up, he spat blood from his mouth into the sand, "the police are on their way" Luke announced, and Volcheck started chuckling, suddenly summer stood up, pulling me up with her,

"what is wrong with you? It's bad enough doing this to anyone, but to someone that's pregnant, you're sick" summer ranted at Volcheck, and everyone around us froze, and looked at us,

"you're pregnant?" Ryan asked me, and summer turned to look at me, obviously aware of what she had just confessed.


	13. AUTHORS NOTE SORRY!

**SORRY to all of you that thought this was a new chapter, I will be posting that tonight yay!**

**To Emily= I haven't got a reply link so please inbox me your email address so I can chat to you through that, I like your ideas but I don't think that I will be doing an 'oc+ return of the Jedi' as I don't really know star wars all that well, and I just don't get time to watch it, as I am either being mommy or writing new chapters on here. SORRY!**

**I WILL BE POSTING NEW CHAPTER(S) ON HERE TONIGHT SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	14. where can she be!

**SHOUT OUT FOR AnnaWhite83 thanks for your reviews, I love them, keep them coming,**

**Tcsportsmed7, my favourite 'oc' fan lol, watch her videos on you tube username- sportsmed77 they are awesome, also check out her stories on here :-p**

**Read and review**

**Chapter 13**

**Ryan's pov**

After Marissa stormed off, I made my way through Luke's house looking for Taylor, I looked everywhere and couldn't find her anywhere,

"hey did you see the state of that guy?" I overheard one of Marissa's minions say to her,

"I know, I mean like what was up with him? Did you see his clothes? I should have guessed he was one of taylor's friends" marissa stated and I leaned closer, who was this guy?

"what did he say to you?" the same girl asked marissa,

Marissa shrugged her shoulders, "he threatened to break my arm, apparently he's on probation or something, but I knew he was just lying for me to let go of that skank"

My heart sank, it was the guy from my dad's office, the same guy who had sort of threatened Taylor before, why was he here? Did he even know Luke? But then his words flooded my mind, _'the chase is the best part'_ and my heart almost leaped out of my chest, I could feel it pounding against my rib cage, I had to find her, I pushed through the crowds of people when I saw luke,

"hey have you seen Taylor?" I asked, luke smiled, "nah sorry man" I huffed and went to turn away, "is everything alright Ryan?" luke asked sincerely, I shook my head,

"do you know anyone called Volcheck?" I asked him, he looked as though he was deep in thought, "sorry man, doesn't ring any bells",

I sucked in a breath, "what's going on? Is taylor in trouble?", I looked around hoping to glimpse taylor, "I don't know" I stated, luke tapped my arm, "come on, I'll help you look for her" and I nodded, following luke out of the kitchen, and back into the crowds of people.

Eventually me and luke split up, it seemed that more people had shown up, which made looking for taylor even harder. I began to give up hope until I heard a familiar voice,

"HEY GET OFF HER! SETH, RYAN HELP!" it was summer, I had never heard her so scared before, I quickly headed in the direction that I thought her voice had come from,

"I SAID GET OFF HER!" I heard summer scream, and I started to panic, I rushed out of the house, and saw summer running across the sand towards a dark shadow, I continued to run towards her, and that's when I saw that the dark shape was actually Volcheck straddling taylor, and taylor squirming under him, my fierce temper kicked in and I saw red, I bolted past summer and lunged straight for Volcheck knocking him to the floor and away from taylor, I didn't even look to taylor, my first instinct was to hurt this creep, so I started punching, and I didn't stop,

""what the hell do you think that your trying to do? Huh? Do you get off on that sort of thing?" I yelled, as I punched him again, then suddenly I was the one being tackled to the floor, I was struggling against whoever it was restraining me, until I realised that it was luke and Seth, and I stopped fighting against them, and then the words, "the cops are on their way" came out of Luke's mouth.

At those few words, Volcheck sat up and spat blood out of his mouth and onto the sand, then he started chuckling, I was about to lunge for him again, when summer started,

"what is wrong with you? Its bad enough doing that to someone, anyone, but to do it to someone who is pregnant, you're sick" she ranted, and those words hit me like a tonne of bricks, _'pregnant'_

I looked at taylor and so did everyone else, "your pregnant?" I asked in shock.

Taylor looked at me wide eyed, and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted,

"hold it right there!" came a male voice, we all looked towards the voice and found that the cops had arrived, "well, well, well, look at who's here boys, It's Kevin Volcheck" the cop stated to his friends,

Some other cop turned up, and Volcheck was led away, but I still didn't manage to speak to taylor, she was whisked away to the hospital for a check up, whilst I was kept behind to make a police statement, luckily luke and seth, backed up my story and I was let off with a caution, but I was only allowed to be released into my parents custody, the cops left me, seth and luke to one side, whilst they looked for witnesses,

I looked between the guys, and could feel the questions burning inside all of us, then I heard my mom,

"ryan, what the hell happened?" she yelled across the veranda, I looked at seth and luke, "this stays between us" I stated and they nodded.

My parents took me home, while seth drove summer home, we got in the house and I went to head to the pool house,

"uh-uh, you're going nowhere until you tell us what happened" my dad stated,

I sighed and sank into the nearest chair, I re-told them the events that had happened, "so what was I supposed to do, let him hurt her, or worse, rape her?" I asked, my mom held my hand and squeezed, at least she was showing some sympathy,

"I should of known he wouldn't keep to his probation conditions, and I'm sorry ryan, I should have told both, you and taylor what he was capable of" my dad said.

"how is taylor?" my mom asked, and I shook my head,

"I don't know, they took her to the hospital" I replied,

My mom nodded, "I'll call the hospital and see if I can find out anything"

I smiled, "thanks mom",

I stood and left to go to the pool house, I walked into darkness, just like I had the first time me and taylor had gave ourselves to each other, and it hit me, taylor is pregnant with my child, and I should be there with her, we should be a family, I needed to sort things out with her and I needed to do it now.

I sucked in a breath and grabbed my car keys, and headed back into the house, my mom stepped into the hall, and stopped me in my tracks,

"ryan, honey, I think you should come sit down"

All feeling left my body and I felt life draining from me, "what Is it? Is it taylor? Is she ok?" I rushed out,

"taylor's not at the hospital, they put her in a private hospital room, but when they went to examine her, she'd gone" my mom admitted.

Gone? Gone where? I thought to myself, I reached in my pocket and pulled out my cell, she was probably at summers, "she's isn't at summer's, I already called her" my mom said, knowing full well what I was about to do, where would she go? Derricks?

"sorry mom, I gotta find her" I said, as I pushed past her and out of the front door, I jumped in my car and headed for derricks, it was my last resort, I pulled into the drive and jumped out, leaving the car running, I ran to the door, and started banging,

"alright, alright" I heard derrick yelling, he yanked open the door, "what do you want you little shit?" he spat at me,

"is taylor here? TAYLOR? TAYLOR?" I yelled past him,

"she's left and good riddens, I'd say, she was just another money sucker, just like all the rest of you!" derrick said in my face,

It wouldn't sink in, so I pushed past him to look for myself, I tore through the house like a tornado, "TAYLOR?" I yelled in to every room,

"I already told you, she's not here" derrick yelled in my face, as he pulled me out of taylor's bedroom,

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" I shouted, as I pushed him back, my hands gripping the front of his shirt,

"she's gone back to LA," he stuttered, and I let go of him and watched him crumple to the floor, obviously in shock that someone had stood up to him.

I ran outside and jumped in my car, and probably broke most of the speed limits on the way back home, I needed to pack a bag, grab some money and then I would be in the air, following Taylor and my unborn baby to bring them home.


	15. my little runaway and old friends

**Chapter 14**

**Taylor's pov**

After the cops and paramedics had arrived, everything blurred and I was grateful that it meant that Ryan couldn't get near me, yes I was grateful for him rescuing me, however I could not deal with the questions that I knew he needed answers to, questions that I wasn't sure I even had the to.

I gave the police a short statement about the events and how things had unfolded, but then the paramedics had intervened and insisted that I go to the hospital for a check up, I tried to resist but then the cop, Lt croft, who had been the first on the scene, decided that it was best, and then I knew that I had no chance to escape.

Summer also tried to insist that she should come with me, but I told her how unnecessary this was, Lt croft assured her that he would drop me off at her house, once the doctors had given me the okay! Summer smiled and agreed that on second thoughts maybe it would be best that Seth drove her home to wait for me, and I casually agreed, not wanting her to know that the moment I was alone, that I was going to escape.

Stupid I know, however every thought was rushing through my mind, I knew that the doctors would find out that I was pregnant, and I knew that then our parents would be alerted, and I couldn't have that for Ryan, he was destined for better things, college, architecture, the works, and there is no way that I will be the one responsible for ruining his dreams.

Even though I only found out less then forty-eight hours ago that I was pregnant, I already knew in my mind that I was going to keep this baby, and now I knew I had to get away.

The ambulance jerked to a stop outside of oak beach hospital, and I knew that my chances were running out, I was wheeled into a private room, and I was sure that the moment was going to arise, however my hopes were dashed when in walked Lt croft,

"I just want you to know Taylor, that your safe now, and Kevin Volcheck wont get to you ever again, he will be going away for a long time this time"

I tried to smile but all I could think about was getting out of this room and as far away from Newport beach that was physically possible, but where could I go? I couldn't go to derrick for help, but then it struck me, the one person that I could always count on, and then the plan formulated in my mind,

"excuse me officer croft, but could you get me some water please?" I said smiling,

Lt croft beamed at me, "of course, I'll be right back" and he left the room, right this is it, I thought to myself, I quickly slipped off the bed, and put my bag over my shoulder, I left my cell phone on the bed, as I knew that either summer or Ryan would try and track me down eventually once they knew I had left, I crept to the door and opened it a jar, looking both ways, the corridor was empty, and now I had my chance, I slipped out and closed the door behind me, I hurried across the corridor and opened the door to the stairwell, the door clicked behind me and I ran..

"derrick? Are you here?" I asked, as I entered the house, I just had to grab a few things and then I would be on my way, there was no answer, so I continued through the house and up the stairs to my bedroom, I started flinging some clothes into a bag, then I started on my dresser, I took my passport, credit card, even though the limit was only a couple of hundred bucks, and that's when I saw it, my jewellery box, I lifted it out and popped the lid, and the familiar melody floated up, I didn't have time for reminiscing so I tipped the entire contents into my bag, most of it was jewellery from my mother, and I felt bad even thinking about selling it, but I was pregnant now and my child would need me to bring it up.

As I ran down the stairs, I hit derrick who was stood at the bottom, hands on hips, "what the hell are you doing here? I thought you'd left" he snarled,

"no, I told you I was doing a school project and that I would be staying with the Cohen's until it was finished" I stated, looking urgently past him at the door,

"you know, I've actually enjoyed not having a hanger on like you around, you make me feel bad for spending all of my hard earned money" derrick said,

"excuse me, but you haven't earned any money, it was all my mothers, and why she left it to waste of space like you is beyond me, now if you don't mind.." I said, as I walked past him to the door,

"don't you dare speak to me like that you little bitch"

"sorry derrick, I don't have time to chat, I need to catch a flight" he looked red with anger, "and just where do you think you're going, huh?"

"oh I guess that you forgot, but then again you never did remember, so I'll jog your memory, today is my birthday, and by the look on your face I'd say, you know what I am about to say"

"your eighteen" derrick whispered,

"that's right, bye now, enjoy my mothers money" I said, as I walked out the door,

A taxi was waiting and I heaved my bag into the boot, and then climbed in, "where to miss?" the driver asked,

"orange county airport please" I stated and then I sat back on the brown leather seats and watched Newport beach go by,

We arrived at the airport, and I paid the driver, and then it was just me and my bag, I turned and headed for the ticket desk, luckily this time of night wasn't that busy, so I didn't have to wait,

"how can I help you?" the chirpy girl behind the counter asked,

"I need a ticket to LA please" I replied,

The girl behind the counter clicked some keys on her computer, then looked up and smiled at me, "we have a flight leaving in ten minutes, would you like me to book you on that one?"

I nodded, "okay, that will be three hundred and twenty five dollars and nineteen cents please" my smile disappeared and I pulled out a handful of change and a couple of notes, I placed them on the counter and started counting, the girl behind the counter put her hand on top of mine and looked me in the eye, "hold on, let me check something" she said and returned to her computer, then she started smiling, "I have put you on economy reserve, it's a ninety dollar seat, because its for reserve flights only, but between you and I, I will put you down as a reserve, so if anyone asks, you are on a transfer flight from Denver"

"thank you so much" I said and smiled, "honey, its no trouble, I was where you are a few years ago, so I know how hard it is with money, now you put all that back in your pocket, and run because they will be checking in soon,"

I smiled again and shoved the remaining cash in my pocket and took off running, I spared a backwards glance at the woman who had been so kind, and waved, and then thirty minutes later I was on my way back to LA.

It had been a long trip but I had finally made it, I felt exhausted and I was starving but once I saw him, I knew that everything would be okay, why? Because he had never let me down before,

I stood outside St Anne's school, and grimaced, I had once been popular here, I had a mother and money, and now I was broke, pregnant and alone. I looked the building up and down and then I heard him,

"Taylor? Is that you?"

I turned in the direction his voice had come from and saw him, he hadn't changed a bit in the last year, he had the same big old smile on his face, and I smiled back, I ran into his arms and stayed there for a few minutes taking in his familiar scent, and then the tears began to flow,

"oh Oliver, I've missed you so much" I sobbed,

"Taylor, what's wrong? And what are you wearing?" Oliver asked me, I chuckled at his tone, and stepped back, "can we go somewhere? I have a lot to tell you", Oliver nodded and took my hand.

We arrived at an apartment building and I looked up as it engulfed us in its shadow, "when did you move here?", Oliver shook his head and opened the main door, and ushered me in, we passed through the lobby and found the lift, Oliver pushed the button for floor nine, and then we were sat in his lounge and I was retelling him the events that had happened since I had left and gone to live in Newport beach..

"and now I'm pregnant" I said concluding my tale, Oliver had been great, and he had sat and listened, just like he always did before when I needed him, but when I looked at him, his mouth was set in an 'O' shape,

"say something" I whispered,

"what do you want me to say Taylor? I mean, wow, this is huge, but again please tell me what you are wearing?"

I frowned, "Oliver please, focus, I will let you play dress up with me later, but for now please just focus"

"Taylor, you have already made your mind up, you want to keep the baby, but what of this 'Ryan' guy? doesn't he want to help you? doesn't he want to be a family?"

"anything else?" I asked sarcastically,

"yes, do you really think he went with this 'Marissa' girl? Cos from what you've told me, I don't think he did"

I put my head in my hands, knowing that what Oliver was saying was true, "oh my god, what have I done? How could I have been so stupid? I should have heard him out, shouldn't I?"

Oliver sat in front of my on his knees, "yes baby, I think you should have, but now you're here, get in there take a bath, I will make you something to eat, and when you've finished we will discuss how to put things right"

"when did you become so responsible?" I asked, already knowing the answer, he had always been responsible,

Oliver smiled at me and stood up, pulling me with him, "bath! Now! go!" and I did.


	16. 3 guys, 2 gay, 1 girl and a wedding

**A/N= so what do you think?**

**Emily- no I don't mind if you want someone else to write the storyline, and no I wont be offended ****J**

**AnnaWhite83, SHOUTOUT thank you for the reviews and really pleased you like teen angel aswell yay! I always love getting reviews.**

**Also if anyone wants to contact me my email address is on my profile page**

**Chapter 15**

**Ryan's pov**

"did you find Taylor?" my mom asked as soon as I walked through the door, where do I start? I thought,

"no, but I know where she is?" I sighed, knowing that she would never agree to me going to LA

"where?" my mom asked reading me, sometimes I thought that she could read my mind,

"derrick said that she's gone back to LA" I said not meeting her gaze,

My mom sighed, "go!" she said surprising me, "what?" I quizzed,

"Ryan, its obvious that you love her, so go get her, just promise me that you wont tell your father that I just let you go okay?"

I hugged her at once and I surprised us both, "thank you" I said beaming as I kissed her cheek,

"just don't let me regret this" she yelled after me, as I ran to the pool house to collect some things, I grabbed what I could and headed back to my car, my mom was waiting by the front door, "make sure you call, when you find her"

"I will" I said and I ran to my car, I sped to the airport, and was met by a chirpy girl behind the counter, "I need the first flight to LA"

She tapped the computer a few times and turned to me, "I'm sorry, but the next available flight is tomorrow morning at nine twenty"

"I'll take it" I rushed, "okay, that's three hundred and fifty five dollars and thirty two cents, how would you like to pay?"

I pulled my wallet out and handed a credit card, and I saw her face change when she saw the picture of me and Taylor together, it had been taken a few weeks ago by summer, "have you seen this girl?" I asked turning my wallet around,

She pursed her lips, "yes, she was here a few hours ago, she took a flight to LA, I'm sorry.." she said but didn't finish,

"she's my girlfriend, sort of, and we got in a fight, and I just found out that she's pregnant, so I am going to LA to tell her I love her, and that I want her back, that I want us to be a proper family" I explained even though I didn't know why I had poured my heart out to her,

"that is so sweet" she said and turned back to her computer, "you know, we have an inter connecting flight, it leaves in five minutes and you will have to connect at Rushmore, but if you run you might just make it"

"thank you" I said and she took my card and processed the payment, she handed me back my card and ticket and I took off running.

I sat on the plane, and I couldn't keep still, I wanted to see Taylor, I wanted to hold her and tell her everything is going to be alright, but all I could do was wait to arrive in LA.

Eight hours later, after connecting at Rushmore, I finally arrived in LA, I texted my mom and gave her the details so far, then I hailed a cab and made my way to St Anne's, I arrived at a huge building, and I could see why Taylor had come back, it seemed so natural for Taylor to have lived here and fitted in.

I made my way to the office and prayed that I was on the right track to finding her,

"can I help you sir?" came an older woman behind the desk,

I looked around the office, there was another woman at the back going through files, and a guy around my age clicking away on a computer,

"erm.. Yes, I'm looking for a Taylor Townsend" I said, I noticed the guy look up from his computer, but as quick as he did, he had his head down again,

"I'm sorry but I can give you any information" the woman stated,

"please.. I need to find her… can you at least tell me if she has re-enrolled in the school?" I pleaded,

The woman stood up, "and I have already told you sir, that I can not give you any information, so please leave!",

"look.." I started,

"no you look…" she started, "If you don't leave, I will call security and I will have them escort you from the premises, do you understand me?"

I swept my hand across the desk and knocked some papers onto the floor, then I turned and stomped out and into the hot LA air, I started to head back to the main road, when I heard a male voice,

"excuse me, but you are looking for Taylor Townsend right?" he said, and I turned to face him,

"yes, do you know her?" I asked,

"yes, she's staying on Mont more avenue, I'll take you there, the names che,"

"Ryan, and thanks" I said and started following him, we walked in silence until we reached the building, he let us in the main door and towards the lift, we took it to the ninth floor, "its just up here" he stated

We arrived at the door, and he knocked, "oh che did you forget your key again?" I heard a male voice from the other side of the door, suddenly I wondered how Taylor knew these guys,

The door opened, revealing a dark haired guy, we stood for a second not speaking until I heard Taylor in the back round, "Oliver, that breakfast was amazing, but next time please let me wear my clothes"

Allsorts of thoughts rushed through my head, and I couldn't contain my anger anymore, I pushed this 'Oliver' guy to one side and barged into the apartment, I walked into the lounge and there she was, "Ryan" she said in shock,

"this is Ryan?" 'Oliver' asked me, I looked at him, and then back at Taylor, "you're already seeing someone else?" I asked, I could feel the anger rippling through me,

"I hope not, cos I will kick his ass if he is" che said as he put his arm around Oliver.

Taylor approached me, and stopped a meter away from me, "Ryan, this is my best friend Oliver trask, and this is his boyfriend che",

I looked between the two guys, and it was true, they were in fact a couple, then I looked back at Taylor, my mind reeling,

"but you said.. I mean about your clothes.. You said…" I stuttered,

"I made Taylor change when she took a bath, and I hid her clothes, you so did not want to see what she had on" Oliver said, and suddenly I felt embarrassed,

We stood awkwardly in silence, "erm.. We'll leave you guys to talk" che said and pulled Oliver from the room,

I stepped towards Taylor, "I'm so sorry,!" I started, "no I'm sorry, I should have heard you out" Taylor replied, we stepped closer to one another,

"nothing happened with Marissa" I said, Taylor smiled at me, "I know" then suddenly Taylor had her hands around my neck and we were kissing, it started deep and slow, then became ravenous, eventually we broke apart breathing heavily,

"so.." I said,

"so" Taylor replied,

"marry me" I rushed,

"what! Ryan! No!, we can't, can we?"

"Taylor, you're having my baby, and I want us to be a family, a proper family, I want to help with the feeds, the nappy change, all of it, and why because I will be doing it with you, I'll admit that this probably isn't the best time, actually I mean, I know this isn't the best time for us to have a baby, but I wouldn't change it for the world, I love you Taylor, and I am asking you to be my wife, and I know that you're thinking 'what about school and jobs and stuff, but I've already thought about that, and we will both carry on at school, and the baby will be due around when we're due to finish school, so…. What do you think?"

Taylor stood surprised and silent, "say something" Oliver shouted through the wall,

Taylor shook her head, her eyes filling with tears, "yes" she whispered,

"what?" I asked for clarification,

"I said yes, yes I'll marry you Ryan Cohen"

I lifted her into my arms, and spun her around, then suddenly Oliver and che ran into the room, and it ended in a group hug, we all pulled apart and looked at one another,

"So when are you guys going to do this?" Oliver asked,

Taylor and I looked at one another, this part hadn't crossed my mind, but a large part of me knew that we needed to do it fast,

"erm.. I hadn't really thought about that.." Taylor said quietly,

Then che spoke, "well you know, city hall is only two blocks away, and I can get you a marriage licence, like right now"

I looked at Oliver, how could his 'boyfriend' get us a marriage licence so quickly, Oliver noticed my questioning face, "oh, his dads a judge",

I nodded, and Taylor smiled, "Oliver, why are you looking at us like that?"

Oliver walked towards Taylor and placed his arm around her, and to be honest I wasn't jealous in the slightest, "well, che can get your marriage licence, city hall is on the doorstep and you have your witnesses, so…"

"why don't you get married now? Here?" che finished for him,

I looked at Taylor and she turned to me, a huge smile spread across my face, "lets do this" I said, and all of a sudden squeals and hugs broke out all round,

"you know what this means?" said Oliver, Taylor and che screamed, "SHOPPING!"

After that everything blurred, che took us to see his father, and he issued us with the crucial marriage licence, then che took Taylor shopping, and Oliver helped me to find a suit from his never ending wardrobe"

"you nervous?" he asked, as we stood in our suits outside of city hall,

I sighed, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't"

He nodded, "everyone gets nervous Ryan, however I think that you and Taylor are made for one another, she's a special girl you know?"

I smiled as I thought of her, "I know"

"and you know, I will kick your ass if you do mess her around or hurt her in anyway?" he said seriously,

I chuckled, "I'm not kidding Cohen, she's like a sister to me, and family comes first"

I went serious, realising that he wasn't joking, "I wont hurt her, I love her too much"

Oliver chuckled this time, and slapped my arm, "just checking…. Hey here they come" I followed Oliver's line of sight and saw an angel walking towards me, she had a knee length ivory cream flowing dress, it seemed to accentuate her tan, she looked like she was glowing, she walked towards me, and I opened my arms for her, "you look beautiful" I said and she blushed,

Twenty minutes later, my wife and I made our way to the airport, we thanked che and Oliver for all of their help, and Taylor made them promise to pop to Newport beach once the baby had been born, I also said my goodbyes and thanked them both too, for keeping Taylor safe until I found her, something that I would owe to them forever.

We arrived in Newport beach and made our way home, to our home together,

"Taylor, oh my god your okay! We've missed you so much" my mom said as she ran to the door to greet us, then she stopped short and looked at our entwined hands, "you two are back together, this is a cause for celebration, SANDY!" she yelled, as she ushered us into the kitchen,

My dad arrived in the kitchen and his face lit up at the sight of Taylor, "Taylor, honey I am so sorry, I should've told you about Volcheck, I am so sor-" but Taylor cut him off, "sandy, its fine, I'm fine"

"are you sure, because you look a bit pale" my mom asked, and I saw Taylor tense,

"actually mom, taylor's a bit tired, can we celebrate tomorrow?"

My mom walked to Taylor and hugged her, "of course we can" me and Taylor smiled at one another, then headed to the pool house, Taylor unlocked the door and I put the bags down,

"Ryan, what are we going to tell people?"

I turned to face her, and pulled her to sit on the bed, "we don't have to tell anyone anything yet if we don't want to,"

"but people are going to start to notice if I start showing a huge bump" she stated, and she was right, I laid back on the bed and Taylor cuddled herself into me, "wait.. We're still doing that project for psychology right?" I said excitedly

Taylor looked confused, "yeah!"

"don't you see, you have to wear that fake pregnancy bump thing in three days time, that should give us a while to think about how to tell everyone"

Taylor threw her arms around me and kissed me, "and that Mr Cohen is why I married you"

And I smiled as I placed one hand on her stomach and one hand on her heart, "and these Mrs Cohen is why I married you".


	17. questions and squeals

**Hey guys check out Annawhite83 her first fanfic is better than mine was, loving it so far go have a peek,**

**Also tcsportsmed7 her story 'every second counts' is fantastic love it! **

**Chapter 16**

**Taylor's pov**

Me and Ryan left for school early in the hopes of evading any questions heading our way from Kirsten and sandy, but I couldn't help but feel guilty about it, they are truly lovely people.

We arrived at school and found a place to sit at the side of the open area, it was a small space between the cafeteria and the school itself, we found an empty table, well actually most of them were empty as we were practically the first ones there.

"how are you feeling now? You sounded pretty bad earlier!" Ryan said, and I lent against him,

"I feel better, but whoever called it 'morning sickness' is stupid, cos I've been sick or feeling sick most of the time since I found out" I replied, Ryan pulled me closer and I inhaled his scent, which sent my stomach into a frenzy of butterflies, and I smiled, I hope that I never lose this feeling.

"have you seen a doctor yet?" Ryan said pulling me from my thoughts,

I shook my head, "I think we should make an appointment soon, just to make sure everything's ok" he said, and I turned to face him,

"don't you think we should wait awhile?" I asked,

Ryan smiled, "Taylor, don't worry, they have that patient/doctor confidentiality, they cant tell anyone", and after hearing him say that I felt a little relived, I lent towards him and closed my eyes waiting to feel his lips, but just as they touched,

"TAYLOR!" summer yelled from the school doors, and then she ran over to us beaming from ear to ear, "you're back, Ryan, you bought her back, I didn't think you had it in you, but hey good job, but then again if you hadn't I would be kicking your ass right now" summer rushed out,

"good morning to you too summer" Ryan said sarcastically, and she stuck her tongue out at him, and I chuckled,

Summer hugged me like there was no tomorrow, and I was pleased that we were still friends after my little 'runaway' phase, then suddenly she stepped back and looked at us both, "oh my god, you are hiding something" she whispered,

I looked at Ryan, and he looked at me with the same shocked face, how did she know? Not even Seth knew!

"no…we….we're not hiding anything" I stuttered, as I scratched my neck nervously, suddenly summer's eyes went wide, "OH MY GOD! You guys are like totally married", me and Ryan looked around the open area to make sure no-one had heard summer's little revelation, but luckily hardly anyone was around and those that were, wasn't really paying attention,

"shhhh" Ryan said as he stepped closer to summer,

"Taylor, your back!" Seth said, as he approached us, oblivious to the fact that Ryan was just about to reprimand summer, Seth walked towards me and hugged me just as tightly as summer had,

"so what's new with you guys?" he said as he stepped back to join summer,

"they're married" summer stated and me and Ryan sucked in our breaths,

"well duh! Half of senior year are married" Seth replied oblivious, earning himself a slap from summer,

"no, you dumbass, they are like married, as in for real" she said, and Seth looked at both me and Ryan, and saw for himself,

"what? I mean… god I don't know what I mean! does mom and dad know?" he asked,

Ryan stepped forward, "no, they don't know, only you two know and we want to keep it that way for a while,… please"

Seth put his head down, "fine, but only because I know you would do the same thing for me and summer, right?"

"of course" Ryan replied,

"we'll keep your secret, but you will have to tell people eventually, I mean how are you going to hide…. Well you know… your bump" Seth asked,

"well, Ryan came up with the idea, that we can keep quiet whilst I wear the 'fake' bump for psychology, and then by the time its finished and we know that the baby is fine, then we will tell people" I stated, and Seth and summer nodded in agreement,

"okay, so have you seen a doctor yet?" summer asked,

I looked at Ryan, "actually no, but…"

But I didn't get to finish as summer cut me off, "uh-uh Taylor, no buts. That is my niece or nephew in there and I will not have you putting important things off like going to the docs, so after school we will stop by my fathers office…"

I must have looked as horrified as I felt, "no, summer I cant go to Dr Roberts…"

"of course you can, daddy's the best Dr in orange county…" she replied,

"no summer I cant, he cant know" but I noticed summer and Seth looking sheepishly at one another, "what? What is it? Does he already know?" I asked suddenly very nervous,

"well, he sort of noticed the pregnancy tests missing, and he thought it was me, so… I'm sorry Taylor… I had to tell him" summer said hanging her head,

"oh my god, oh my god, he's going to tell your parents, what are we going to do?" I said, as I started crying, I couldn't help it, the tears just started coming,

Summer rushed to my side as I sank to the nearest seat, and she put her arm around me, "shhh, Taylor, its fine, he cant tell anyone, and he wouldn't, he just wants to help," she whispered,

I nodded my head, still not feeling completely comfortable with Dr Roberts knowing, "come on we're going to be late for class" Ryan said as he took my hand and pulled me up, I looked back at summer and could see that she was mouthing 'I'm sorry' to me.

Ryan pulled me along to psychology, and we walked into an already busy classroom, we started for our seats and I could feel everyone staring, Ryan pulled out my chair, and I sank into it, wishing that the ground would open up and swallow me whole,

"oh Ryan, Taylor, I am so pleased that you worked everything out" Mrs Parsins said as she placed her stuff on her desk, and I couldn't help but smile,

Eventually the class quietened down, and Mrs Parsins took control,,,

"right class, as you know this is the eighth week in your marriage, now I have seen some of your video diaries and I must say that they are simply wonderful, hearing about how so many of you have changed, wow! Now as many of you are aware, this part in the project is when your pregnancy term begins, girls you will be wearing one of these" she said as she held up a pregnant body suit, " you will wear it for around three to four weeks, to give you a feel for what a pregnancy can be like, now boys within reason, you will have to do what any normal expectant father and husband would do, for example, when your wife has a craving you will need to indulge this, if your wife is tired, take over some of her chores or duties etc, you know what I want, and I have also included a list of things to help make this seem much more real, so now we begin, girls when I call your name, please can you and your husband come up to the front, where we will strap you up"

Me and Ryan were eventually called up and I received my 'bump', and it felt like my maternal instinct was already kicking in, as we walked through the school halls, I carefully protected my bump from the crowds that bustled around, after putting our books in our lockers, we met summer and Seth for lunch,

"oh wow! Being pregnant really suits you Taylor" summer stated, and I smiled knowing that she was actually being genuine,

Me and Ryan sat down and I pushed my food around, even the look of it was making me feel queasy, "come on Taylor, you have to eat something" Ryan whined at me,

"Ryan's right you know" Seth joined in, I chucked my sandwich crust at him, "anyone else?" I asked, and they all smiled, "we are only thinking of what's best for you" summer whispered,

"I know, but I still feel really sick"

"ooh, that reminds me, I spoke to daddy earlier, and he's going to meet you at my house for your appointment" summer said,

I looked and felt surprised, "why would he do that?"

Summer took a bite from her sandwich, "he said, that until your ready to tell people he will do his visits at home, that way no-one will ever chance seeing you at the hospital, and they'll just think your coming to my house"

"thank you so much summer, you are the bestest friend I have ever had" I stated, as I stood up and hugged her, and then I started crying again,

Ryan came over to me once he noticed that I was upset, "Taylor, what's wrong?"

I stood up and faced him, my new fake bump separating us, "its probably just my hormones or something" and he nodded.

After school had finished, me and Ryan followed Seth and summer back to her house, I felt so nervous that I was trying hard to stop myself from being sick, we pulled up on to summers drive and Ryan gave my hand a squeeze, "come on" he said as he got out of the car.

Summer let us in and once she closed the door behind us, she bellowed, "DADDY, we're here" and Dr Roberts entered the hall,

"Taylor, how are you?" he asked, but I couldn't speak, all I could see was black spots clouding my vision, and then my name being repeated over and over again, as I slipped into unconsciousness.

I don't know how long I was out, but I remember the overwhelming scent of mint or clover filling my nostrils, then when I opened my eyes, I remembered where we were,

"Taylor, are you ok? You sort of blacked out on us there" Dr Roberts stated, as I sat up, I felt so weak so all I could do was nod,

"when was the last time you ate anything?" he asked, as he held my wrist checking my pulse,

Ryan stepped forward, "erm… I haven't seen her eat anything all day!", he said and Dr Roberts frowned, "summer? Seth? Could you leave us please?" he asked and they slipped out of the room and closed the door,

"Ryan! Taylor! I am going to be honest with you both, it was a shock when summer told me that you were both expecting, however I will as professional with you both as I would be with anyone else in the same situation, and I know that you're probably thinking that I am going to tell your parents but A) I cant because of my works ethics, and B) because I trust you both and I realise how smart and responsible you both are, but you are going to have to be truthful and honest with me every step of the way, okay?"

I looked at Ryan and he looked at shocked at Dr Roberts speech as I felt, I looked back at Dr Roberts and agreed, that from this point on, both me and Ryan would be totally honest with him,

"now Taylor, I'll ask again when was the last time you ate something sustainable?" he asked,

"I had some biscuits last night" I squeaked, and Dr Roberts frowned, "Taylor…" he started but I cut him off, "I know, I know, but I have been feeling and being sick most of the time," I admitted,

"right, the sickness will pass eventually but you may be making the nausea worse by not eating"

"oh my god, I am a bad mother, how am I going to cope when the baby comes when I cant even look after it whilst its growing inside me" I ranted and tears formed in my eyes again,

"Taylor, you're going to be a great mother, but promise me you will try and eat little and often, try dry foods, you said you had biscuits last night, I take it you kept them down, try toast, bread, plain pasta, etc, but remember to also drink plenty" dr Roberts suggested, and I nodded, feeling a little re assured by his words,

"right, now, if you can lie down on the sofa, and shimmy your trousers down a notch, then we get going with some routine checks" I did as I was told and Ryan crouched beside me to hold my hand, Dr Roberts felt my tummy and filled it in a special book that he had explained was going to be a record of my pregnancy and that I should carry it around with me at all times as the pregnancy progressed, then he took out what looked like a probe and switched it on, he sat next to my legs on the sofa and leaned over a little, "this maybe a little cold" he explained as he squirted some jelly stuff onto my tummy, and then the room filled with a noise I couldn't explain, it sounded like a hummingbirds wings but slightly faster, _thrump, thrump, thrump,_ I turned towards Dr Roberts, "is everything ok?"

He smiled, "of course, it all sounds healthy, this is your baby's heartbeat, we will do this on every appointment we have",

I beamed and looked at Ryan, his eyes had filled with tears and he clutched my hand so tightly I thought it might break.

After thanking Dr Roberts for all his help, and telling Seth and summer all about it, even though Seth admitted that they had been listening at the door, we left and headed home, to the pool house.

"that was our baby" Ryan mused in the car on the way home and he was grinning like a Cheshire car, "I don't think I will ever forget that sound" he said amazed, and I agreed.

We arrived at the Cohen residence and I waddled into the kitchen wearing my new fake baby bump yet again, luckily Dr Roberts had helped Ryan to strap it to me in the safest possible way, so to protect our baby, I searched the cupboards taking on board the comments that Dr Roberts had said, and I found myself some bagels, they were dry but it finally stopped my from feeling sick,

"feel better?" Ryan asked and I nodded, "can you actually believe we are having a baby?" he asked and I looked at him in shock, as there in the doorway stood Kirsten,

"YOU'RE WHAT?" she yelled, so I said the first thing that came to mind as I stood up,

"you know for the project" I chuckled as I pointed to my bump, and hoping she wouldn't sense the tension in my voice,

"oh thank god!" she sighed, and then she joined me at the breakfast bar, both of our bumps matched,

"so how long have you got left Kirsten?" I asked and she grimaced, "too long, I'm not due for another two weeks, and its killing me, my ankles have swollen, my back is breaking and I haven't seen my feet for almost three months now"

I smiled, "but just remember what you will get at the end of it" and Kirsten smiled at this thought too,

" so what does this pregnancy part of the project entail?" she asked pointing to my 'bump',

"well I get to ask Ryan for anything that I might crave, etc and he has to try and do what a normal expectant father would do" I replied, and Kirsten nodded, "so, if you were craving, cookie dough ice cream, with wafers and ooh I don't know, ice chip for example at round.." Kirsten paused and looked at her watch, "eight thirty, he would have to get it for you?" she asked and I smiled knowing exactly what she was getting at, "ooh that does sound good, Ryan?" I asked him,

He smiled , "fine, the two pregnant women win, I wont be long" he said as he grabbed his keys and kissed my forehead,

"don't worry, we'll give you a break this weekend, your father is taking you guys camping with Dr Roberts" Kirsten said to Ryan, and I already knew that he would miss me as much as I would miss him.


	18. births and updates

**Emily this chapter is for you, hopefully your wait for sophie is over YAY!,**

**Also check out AnnaWhite83 its her 1****st**** fanfic on oc and she is doing great, loving her story so far..**

**Chapter 17**

**Taylor's pov**

The weekend had arrived far too quickly and I was dreading Ryan going camping, it wasn't that he was going camping that bothered me, it was being away from him that bothered me, however Ryan and Seth had arranged for summer to come and stay with me and Kirsten's at the Cohen's, so I was kind of looking forward to having a little bit of girly time.

"Taylor, don't worry, I'll call you as soon as we get there, and we'll be back on Sunday night" Ryan said trying to re-assure me, I smiled but it didn't fully reach my eyes,

"I know, but…" I started, but Ryan cut me off, "I'm going to miss you" he finished for me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me,

"ahem! Are you ready?" sandy said smiling from the pool house doorway, Ryan let go of me and grabbed his bag, and I followed both him and sandy into the Cohen house, me, summer and Kirsten followed the guys to the front door, "I'll call you when we get there, I love you" Ryan said as he kissed my nose, "I love you too" I replied, and then they were gone..

"right, I have the notebook, or sin city" summer said, and me and Kirsten groaned, "what? Seth rubs off on me" she blushed, I looked at Kirsten and at the same time we both said "the notebook" and then we all burst into a fit of giggles,

"what was so funny? I cant even remember why we started laughing" summer stated, in between chuckles,

"its probably the hormones" Kirsten said, as she dried the tears of laughter from her eyes, absently I agreed with her, "I'll second that, mine have been all over the place", but then one look of summers face reminded me of what I had just said, however Kirsten didn't seem to have noticed as she was already on her way to raid the kitchen,

Summer put the film on and I checked my phone, "Taylor, they only left like half hour ago"

I smiled, "I know", then Kirsten entered the lounge with arm full's of food, ice cream, chocolate, crisps, and cold Chinese, "dig in girls" she said as she dumped it all on the table.

Me and summer grabbed what we wanted and then sat back to start the movie, but then summer started,

"so Taylor, what happened between you and Ryan, how did he find you? You have told us yet"

Kirsten's eyes went wide, "oooh, I cant wait to hear this, but wait right there- I need a drink" and she left the room,

"so?" summer asked,

"okay, so you know I found Ryan in that room at Johnny's party, well…" I started, and Kirsten rejoined us, "sorry carry on" she said and smiled,

"actually, Kirsten has Ryan told you this?" I asked, suddenly nervous of dropping him in it with his mom,

She nodded, as she took a big gulp of her drink, "okay, well, Ryan had been to a tattoo parlour that day,"

"oh my god, what did he get?" summer squealed, "well if you'll let me finish"

"sorry" she replied,

"okay, as I was saying, Ryan had been to a tattoo parlour that day, and he had, had my name tattooed on the back of his shoulder, he said he wanted to show how much I meant to him, so anyway, later at the party he noticed that it was really starting to hurt, so he went upstairs and found an empty bedroom, that wasn't being used for an orgy, and then he took his shirt off to have a look, and then Marissa came into the room, he said that she started stripping down to her bikini, which is how I found them" I finished,

I looked at Kirsten and summer and both looked disgusted, "what a bitch!" summer stated,

"summer!" Kirsten reprimanded,

"I'm sorry Kirsten, but she is, she is just like her mother, sharing it around, and can you believe that she is president of the celibacy club, I mean hello! Can the teachers not see what a slut she really is?" summer continued,

"what do you mean just like her mother?" I asked, but Kirsten jumped in, "I would say she's more like her father"

Summer looked disgusted at this idea, "uh uh she is nothing like her father"

"but how can you be so sure, I mean jimmy cooper tried it on with me once" Kirsten admitted,

"I know because jimmy cooper is not Marissa's father" summer replied,

Shock filled both mine and Kirsten's face, "what?" Kirsten asked,

"he's not her father" summer whispered and put her head down,

"then who is?" I asked, and Kirsten nodded in agreement,

"my father is!"

Me and Kirsten almost leapt to summers side, "then you and Marissa are sisters" I stated, "that's what you was going to tell me in the bathroom that day, and why Marissa is so scared of you"

"oh my god, summer I didn't know" Kirsten said,

Summer looked away, "nobody really knows, apparently Julie cooper had a small affair with my father, and she got pregnant the same time as my mom, DNA tests after Marissa was born proved that she was my fathers, and we've been paying for her ever since"

"what do you mean paying for her, like matenience?" I asked,

Summer shook her head, "no we are literally paying for her, after jimmy cooper found out, he wanted daddy to pay for what he'd done, so he pays the coopers nearly a thousand dollars a month, yet we have to scrimp and struggle with everything, and then when my mom left Julie admitted that she had only had the affair with my father because she knew he was good for the money"

"oh sweetie, I am so sorry" Kirsten soothed as summer laid her head in her lap crying,

"why it wasn't you that had the affair, it wasn't you that had a love child, and it wasn't you that left me when I was a baby either" summer sobbed,

After a few minutes of silence, Kirsten suddenly looked up, "oh god, I think we might drown in a minute" she said,

Summer sat up and looked at her, "ha ha very funny, I haven been crying that much"

"I know you haven't summer, my water has just broke," Kirsten stated calmly,

However calm Kirsten was, me and summer went into panic mode, "oh my god, what do we do?" summer yelled,

"ring sandy and get them to turn around, then…. oaths" Kirsten screamed,

"what, what is it?" summer yelled again, I grabbed the phone and dialled Ryan's number, - no signal, I tried Seth- no signal, then sandy- no signal, "oh no this is not happening" I shouted at the phone as Kirsten screamed again,

"the… baby… is…coming….NOWWWWWWWW! Kirsten screamed again in agony,

"I'm going to go boil some water and rip up some sheets" summer stated, I looked at her confused, "why are you going to do that?" I asked,

"I don't know, I don't know, what should I do?" summer squealed,

And just as she finished, Kirsten had another contraction, "summer take the phone and call nine, one, one," I said calmly, then I headed to Kirsten and laid her on the sofa, she clutched my hand, then summer started giving orders, that were being relayed to her by the emergency crew,

"can you see the head?" summer asked the phone at her ear, I got down on my knees and checked under Kirsten's dress, "oh my god" I yelled again,

"yes, yes she can" summer said into the phone, "right, Taylor they said you have to support the head, don't pull just guide it out, oh and get some towels"

"what?" I asked, "oops my bad, I need to get some towels" summer smiled and she left the room to get some towels,

"oh Taylor, it hurts so much, get it out" Kirsten cried, "and where is sandy, how could he go and leave me like this, he know that I only have two weeks left until I was due, so why did he go"

"because you told him to take some time off work to rest before you had the baby" I offered,

"I know, I know I did, he does need time off, but did he have to go so far, why does he leave me to do this on my own, oahhhhhhh!" Kirsten cried mid sentence,

"I…WILL….KILL…HIM….FOR….DOING..THIS…..TO… MEEEEE!" she yelled as she pushed , and the head started to come out then the shoulder,

"summer, where the hell are those towels? The baby is coming right now!" I yelled through the house, and summer scurried back into the lounge holding almost every towel that the Cohen's owned,

I looked back down, and saw the shoulders, the tiny tummy, ten fingers, and then ten toes, I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped the baby up and handed it to Kirsten, "your baby girl Mrs Cohen" I said professionally, and Kirsten's face lit up,

"the ambulance will be here soon, I've left the front door open," summer said,

"it's a girl" I smiled, and then me and summer sat either side of Kirsten, cooing over the baby,

"any names?" summer asked, now fully calm again,

Kirsten smiled at her daughter, "Sophie Louise Cohen" I smiled at summer and Kirsten, "that's a beautiful name"

Eventually the ambulance turned up and both mother and daughter were taken to hospital, me and summer followed by car,

On the way to the hospital my phone rang, "RYAN!" I yelled, as I answered it,

"Taylor, what's wrong are you okay?" Ryan asked,

"I'm fine, its your mom"

"my mom?" he asked but then obviously sandy had taken the phone from him,

"Taylor, what's going on? Is Kirsten okay?"

"sandy, Kirsten went into labour, we're following her to the hospital now"

"what do you mean your following her to the hospital? Is she driving herself?" he asked agitated,

"no of course not, me and summer delivered the baby at home, the ambulance wanted to take them to hospital just to check that mother and daughter are okay, we did try and call but one of you had any signal"

I heard sandy suck in his breath, "my daughter?"

"yes, Kirsten has called her Sophie Louise Cohen, and she's beautiful sandy, truly beautiful"

"thank you Taylor, we're leaving now, we'll be back by morning, can you tell Kirsten that I….that I love her"

"of course I will sandy," I smiled at how in love they still were,

"Taylor?" Ryan asked as he got his phone back, "I'm here" I said and I heard him breath a sigh of relief, "are you sure you're ok?" he asked,

"honestly Ryan , I am fine, I'll see you soon, I love you"

"I love you too Taylor, bye!" he said and I closed my phone, just as we arrived at the hospital, where we would stay until sandy and the guys arrived in the morning.


	19. men, trips and babies

**Sorry guys I know its been a while…. But it's the school holidays now and my little terrors are being just that ;-) wil try and update more frequently but not making definite promises…**

**Anyway read and review, and maybe if I can get between 5 and 10 reviews for this chapter then I might update quicker lol… I just love your reviews what can I say…**

**For Emily….**

**Chapter 18**

**Ryan's pov**

"Sandy, is everything okay?" Dr Roberts asked, once we had hung up the phone from Taylor,

"Kirsten's had the baby, it's a girl" my dad said sounding so proud, then suddenly he started barking orders at us to re-fill the car because we were turning around, and to be honest I was secretly pleased, I would be with Taylor again by morning.

Everyone was quiet on the journey, but eventually we arrived back in Newport beach, we didn't even bother going home, we went straight to the hospital, dad was like a madman,

"my wife, Kirsten Cohen" he asked at the reception desk and finally after the nurse had given us directions, we were on our way to meet a daughter and a sister.

"oh Taylor, you'll make a wonderful mother someday" I heard my mom say as we approached the door to her room,

Dad fully opened the door, "sandy, you're here" my mom said close to tears, and he rushed to her side, pretty much in the same way I did to taylor's,

"I missed you" I whispered in her ear, and she blushed,

"Ryan! Seth!, I want you to take these fantastic girls out for the evening of their choice, as a thank you for everything that they did and have done, sandy give them some money" my mom stated,

Seth started coughing, never had my dad willingly ever given us money, we had always had to work for it, so when my dad smiled and turned to face us, we were gob smacked to see him holding at least three hundred dollars for us,

"hey, aren't you going to say hello to your sister first?" he asked Seth, as Seth made a lunge for the money,

Seth smiled, "of course dad,", he said and he stepped around him to see 'Sophie', my mom passed Sophie to Seth and it was strange to see Seth so relaxed holding her,

"Sophie, as your eldest brother" Seth started, winking at me in the process, "I will give you some advice, when dad holds money out to you for doing absolutely nothing, take it as fast as you can and run, now when you're older you will understand this, but I'm sorry we've got to go!" he finished as he handed Sophie back to mom,

Everyone laughed, "Ryan, are you going to hold her quickly before you go?" my mom asked, holding Sophie out to me, I walked forward and gently took her, but unlike Seth, I felt awkward, "support her head, don't hold her too tight, no hold her a little tighter," everyone seemed to bombard me at once, so I quickly gave her back to my mom and hurried out of the room, without even looking at Taylor.

"Ryan, Ryan wait" Taylor called from behind me, I slowed down giving her a chance to catch me up,

She grabbed my arm, "what's wrong with you? Why did you run off like that?" she asked,

I sighed and sank onto the bench beside us, I buried my face in my hands, "Taylor, in around eight months we will be having our own baby, and I cant even hold my sister right, how am I meant to look after our baby when the time comes"

Taylor put her arm around me, "you will do it, because it will be _our_ baby, its always awkward with someone else's baby, but when its your own, it will just be natural, trust me Ryan, you are going to be a perfect father, and our baby will be lucky to have you, just like I am"

I turned and faced her, she always knew exactly what to say, at exactly the right time, I pulled her close and kissed her.

"ew!, after what me and Taylor saw your mom going through last night, Cohen Is never going to touch me again" summer said interrupting us,

Seth pulled a sad face, "well maybe later, but not right now" summer said chuckling,

Then we left and headed home, it was all we felt like doing, we had all had a long night, and all we wanted to do was sit, cuddle, and eat pizza, so that is exactly what we did.

"so Ryan, Taylor tells me you got a tattoo" summer said smirking, I turned to face Taylor, knowing that she had told summer what had happened at the party that night with Marissa,

"you told her?" I asked grinning at Taylor,

"well…I….summer has a sister" Taylor stuttered and blurted out, surprising me and Seth, "summer I'm sorry, I should never o…." Taylor said, but summer interrupted, "can we see it?" she asked completely changing the subject,

"fine, but then you have to spill, and I mean everything" I said, and summer seemed to think about this for a minute, "fine" she agreed, I stood up and took my shirt off, showing my the back of my shoulder,

"awww, that is so sweet" summer cooed, and I saw Seth slip me the bird, I pulled my shirt back on and sat back down next to Taylor, I squeezed her hand, and she smiled at me,

"so, what's this about you having a sister?" Seth asked, "why have you never told me?" he asked again,

Summer rolled her eyes, "because Cohen, its not everyday that you want to tell everyone that your father is paying most of his pay check for his secret lovechild, especially a lovechild that Is your worst enemy and makes your life hell"

"Marissa?" I asked, finally realising the underlying grudge between the two girls,

Summer nodded, "why didn't you tell us?" Seth asked, "you know we would have been there for you, I love you summer Roberts and I want to grow old with you, and I want you to be honest with me, not just now but forever do you hear me?"

Summer started crying and huddled into Seth, "I'm sorry" she mumbled, and then me and Taylor left to go to the pool house,

"can you believe that Marissa is summer's sister, it just… its crazy" I said, and Taylor agreed,

"I'm sorry, how are you feeling, I should have asked before," I added, Taylor laid on the bed, her huge fake bump protruding up to the air,

"I feel fine, no sickness today, but I feel huge" she replied,

I climbed next to her and placed my hand on her 'bump' "Taylor you're not huge, and this isn't even your real baby bump, but can you imagine, that in a few months, we could be feeling this little boy kicking for real"

Taylor's eyes went wide, "baby boy, what makes you think it's a boy?" she asked,

"well I don't know… isn't a baby boy what every guy thinks of" I asked,

"I don't know, I guess" she shrugged,

I sat up and looked at her, "what about you then? Boy or girl?"

Taylor smiled, "I don't care as long as its healthy,"

"but?" I urged, sensing one,

"but, I would love a little girl" she replied chuckling,

I laid back down beside her, "well what if we have one of each?" I asked jokingly,

"oh my god" Taylor said as she struggled to quickly sit up, making me panic, "Taylor, what is it? What's wrong?"

Taylor seemed to ignore me, and just started to speaking, "why didn't I think of that before? Now there's no way we're going to cope, oh god!"

"Taylor, what is it?"

Taylor turned to me, "twins"

That was not what I expected her to say, "what? What are you talking about?" I asked concerned,

"Ryan, you are a twin, so the odds of us having twins is greater, how are we going to cope with twins, I mean one was going to be hard sure, but two, I cant have two babies, I just cant" she started to sob,

I pulled her close, "Taylor, we don't even know for sure that you're having twins, why don't we calm down and we'll call Dr Roberts and see if we can have him book you in for a scan early or something"

"you think" she asked,

"yer, I'll go call him now, but you have to calm down, if it is twins then we'll cope the same way we will if its only one, okay"

"okay" she agreed even though I knew she didn't truly believe it, and deep down I was petrified too, I couldn't even hold Sophie properly earlier and I felt awkward and useless, what if I am a rubbish father was the only thing going through my mind.


	20. finding outs and falling out

**Hey guys! This is for my loyal readers so make sure you read and review, **

**Also , I have a new beta, and she is awesome, thank you tcsportsmed7 for making this story even better.**

**Hope you like the chapter, and if you do, then thank us both lol**

**Chapter 19**

**Taylor's pov**

**6weeks later**

"Ryan, come on! Dr. Roberts is expecting us at one," I whispered through the bathroom door.

"I'm coming," Ryan said, pulling the door open too fast for me to move out of the way. I fell towards him.

I am now twelve weeks pregnant, Ryan and I are headed for our first scan. Ryan had called Dr. Roberts almost six weeks ago and had explained our concerns that it may have been twins. He had managed to book us an appointment for today and explained that this was the best time to have a scan to see everything and make sure our baby is healthy.

Ryan managed to grab me and stand me up straight before I fell.

"Are you ok?" he asked me, and I smiled.

"Of course I am. I am in the arms of the one I love, and we are about to see our baby for the first time," I squealed, and Ryan bent his head towards mine and kissed me. He never stopped amazing me by making my head spin.

Ryan placed his hand against my bump. Luckily I had been able to lose that awful fake baby bump a few weeks ago, and to be honest, my real bump didn't feel half as heavy, and for that I was grateful. I placed my hand over Ryan's and that's when we felt it.

"Oh my god! Did he just kick?" Ryan asked, beaming.

I slapped his arm playfully with one hand and kept the other on my bump incase he or she decided to say hello again.

"Hey, it might be a she," I reminded him.

"Well then let's go find out before you make us late for the appointment," he said smiling at me and I groaned knowing he was right.

We sat in the lounge, waiting for Dr. Roberts. He was being so understanding about everything. We knew it was difficult for him to keep this from Ryan's parents, especially since he was so close to Sandy, but we didn't know what else to do. We were still unsure of how to tell everyone.

"Ryan? Taylor? How are you both?" Dr. Roberts asked as he shook Ryan's hand. We both nodded and he ushered us into his office. There we found the ultrasound machine that was going to show us our baby,

"Taylor, if you could lay down on the couch and we'll get started."

I nodded and laid down as Ryan crouched beside me and held my hand. Dr. Roberts squeezed some cold gel onto my expanding tummy and started moving his scanner around.

"If you look here… that's the head," he said pointing everything out to us.

"And this is the left arm," He continued. "Down here to the right are two legs. Right here and here, everything seems to measure correctly and the heart looks fine, so this is great. I am really happy with the way this pregnancy is going."

I looked at Ryan with tears in my eyes, and I noticed tears in his.

"That's our baby," he said and I cried as he squeezed my hand lovingly.

"So kids, have you decided when or how you're going to tell sandy and Kirsten yet? Because this is going to get harder the longer you keep it a secret. You're already showing and your project is almost over. I think you should tell them as soon as possible," Dr. Roberts stated, and Ryan nodded.

Dr. Roberts left me with Ryan for a few moments whilst I cleaned myself up as Ryan just sat gushing at me and staring at my stomach.

"Dr. Roberts is right. We have to tell them soon," I said and Ryan stood next to me.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the doctor reentering the room.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here is your baby's first picture," he said thoughtfully, handing us a scanned photo.

"Dr. Roberts, are you able to tell what sex it is yet?" Ryan asked, causing the physician to smile.

"We normally prefer to wait until your twenty week scan, but because you have the best doctor in Newport beach I will be happy to say that you are going to have to buy all pink…. It's a girl," He answered.

I squealed and threw myself at Ryan while he caught me and spun me around.

"We're having a girl!" I yelled and Ryan chuckled.

Then Ryan stopped suddenly.

"Wait, it is just the one though right?"

"Yes, Ryan," the doctor reassured him. "Don't worry. It is just the one. Congratulations."

Ryan turned around and kissed me. I couldn't believe how happy we were right now. We were happily married with a baby girl on the way and life couldn't be better, but now we had to find a way to tell the Cohens and that part I was dreading.

After stopping off at the pool house for some supplies we headed to the beach where we met Seth and Summer. They were as delighted as we are about having a little girl, but then the usual questions had started about when we were going to tell sandy and Kirsten and when we were going to tell the school. It just went on and on and on until we decided to leave and come home. If I had known what a mistake that was going to be, we would have stayed at the beach.

"Oh god. I am soooo tired," I said as I walked into the pool house and dropped my stuff on the floor.

"Well pregnancy does that to you," came a familiar female voice from the doorway.

"Mom?" Ryan asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kirsten asked, but I just stood frozen in my spot as Ryan coughed, "Tell you what?"

Kirsten walked towards us and waved a piece of paper in our faces, "Oh no you don't! Don't you dare lie to me! I found this earlier and I am guessing that you're around twelve weeks give or take right?"

I looked at Ryan and he had the same terrified look on his face.

"Mom, I can explain..."

"No, Ryan, you can't! I am so disappointed in you. I thought you had higher hopes than this. College? Architecture? What are you doing?"

"We know what we are doing, okay?" Ryan replied.

"Actually, no, Ryan, it's not okay! And you are damn lucky that I found out about this and not your father! Now I have got you some leaflets, and there are some that I think would be good for you, considering how far gone you are... like adoption and there is one here for an abortion. I don't know what you have discussed, but I'll just leave them with you."

"We're not having an abortion , and we don't need the leaflets, mom…" Ryan choked out. He was visibly shaken. "We want this baby," He said quietly–almost too quietly to hear.

That's when Sandy entered the pool house.

"Kirsten? Ryan? What the hell is going on here? I can here you guys from up the street!"

Kirsten glanced at me and then at my boyfriend before informing her husband, "Your son is having a baby!"

"What? This is some joke right?" Sandy asked, confused. He began chuckling nervously.

"No, Sandy! This is not a joke. Ryan and Taylor are having a baby!" Kirsten shouted. "And I was just giving Ryan these leaflets," she pointed out.

Sandy looked took a look at the small booklets before speaking again.

"Abortion?" He asked incredulously.

"And I told you, mom. We don't need them. We want this baby," Ryan stated softly as he placed a strong, comforting arm around me protectively.

"Ryan, you can't! I won't have you throwing your life away. I mean come on... what are you going to do for work? You need somewhere to live!" Kirsten yelled again. Sandy just looked at the other three persons in the room in shock.

I put my head down, as I felt the tears forming in my eyes.

"And you, Taylor," Kirsten spat in an accusatory manner. "Just what do you get out of this, apart from an easy life? I mean... did you target us for money because you knew we were rich? Is that it?"

I glanced up at her, surprised that she would even suggest such a thing.

"What? No! I wouldn't do that," I answered, pain evident in my quivering voice.

"I want you out of my house, Taylor! You will NOT ruin my sons life!"

Ryan stood in front of me protectively before stepping in again.

"Taylor is staying with me! If she goes then I go too!" He stated angrily.

"Ryan, you cant do this. Think of your future," Kirsten replied, shocked by his stubbornness.

"Yes, mom I can. Taylor and I... we can make it work. We've already decided that we want to keep the baby, and I'm tired of explaining this."

"Keep the baby? You couldn't even hold Sophie properly in the hospital! How are you going to cope with looking after one?" Kirsten stated while Ryan stared at the floor. I recognized the scared look in his eyes, and knew I had to do something. His insecurities about fatherhood seemed to be resurfacing. He was scared he wouldn't make a good father and I had to somehow remind him how much I believed in him by showing my support so I gently grabbed a hold of his hand and squeezed it. Thankfully, my simple gesture seemed to relax him.

"Because it will be our baby," He told his mom with renewed confidence. "I will do exactly what everyone else does. I will learn it all as I go along."

I tightened my grip on his hand, and he smiled at me appreciatively.

"Oh please! Can't you see that she has trapped you?" Kirsten spat at me. "Sandy, back me up here," she said turning to her husband.

"Mom, I love her."

"You love her? Oh, well that makes everything okay then!"

"Honey, calm down, okay. Arguing like this can't be good for anyone," Sandy advised her, trying to keep the peace.

"Calm down? You really expect me to calm down? I'm sorry, Sandy, but I cannot and WILL not sit back this time and let YOUR son ruin his life!"

"Kirsten, please…" I whimpered.

I started to feel dizzy and could feel myself getting hotter and hotter. The air was becoming stuffy and it felt like I couldn't breathe. Black spots began clouding my eyes, and I heard my voice float out of me but it didn't seem real.

"Kirsten…please..," I repeated sadly, grabbing at anything I could now to keep myself from collapsing. I could feel myself falling.

"No, Taylor, there is nothing you can say that I want to hear right now!"

"MOM!" was the last thing I heard being shouted as I blacked out into unconsciousness.


	21. blood spilt and reunions

**Hi guys only me, sorry it has been like forever but both me and my beta have been very busy with school work or in my case kids too, anyway here we go, unfortunately this hasn't been beta'd yet as tcsportsmed7 is really busy and her computer keeps playing up, but as soon as were in business I will repost, hope you like it read and review**

**Chapter 20**

**Ryan's pov**

"MOM" I yelled stopping her mid rant, as I felt Taylor go limp in my arms,

"oh my god, quick lay her down" my dad yelled back as he rushed over to us, my mom finally stopped shouting and turned to me and my dad laid Taylor on the bed,

"Taylor? Taylor?" I said over her, but nothing, "dad call Dr Roberts" and no sooner had the words left my mouth but dad was on his phone, my mom wondered over to us, her mouth hanging open,

And then we saw it, a bright red stain seeping on to the bed and spreading quickly,

"dad call nine one one" I almost whispered as my voice cracked, I couldn't lose her, not my Taylor,

Dad hung up from Dr Roberts and started to dial nine one one, but then my mom snapped out of it, "there's no time, we need to get her to hospital now, Ryan grab some towels, sandy pull the car up to the front door"

I sat there motionless, "Ryan, now!" my mom yelled, and I snapped out of it and ran to the linen cupboard, I came back with armfuls of towels and handed them to my mom, "right lets get her in the car"

It was a struggle getting Taylor into the car but we managed it and was on our way to hospital, my mom had climbed in the back seat with Taylor and was using the towels to try to stop the flow of blood and all I could do was watch helplessly,

We pulled up outside the hospital doors and Dr Roberts met us with an ER crew, they pulled her from the car and whisked her away on a stretcher, leaving me and my parents in silence in a green washed out corridor.

After a few hours my mom spoke, "Ryan… I am so…"

"don't… mom I'm sorry but I don't want to hear it… this is all your fault" I spat,

"Ryan, don't speak to your mother like that" my dad snapped back and my mom stood, "sandy its fine, he has every right to behave like this" and she walked off crying,

After a few minutes I couldn't stand waiting here, so I left to go and get some air, but before I could I passed the maternity unit, and that's when I saw my mom looking through the window of the nursery watching the babies,

"mom?" I asked completely puzzled,

My mom turned and wiped her tears away, "Ryan… I really am truly sorry, and I will never forgive myself if anything happens to Taylor or the baby"

"but… you said…at the pool house." I said confused by her earlier rant,

"I was in shock, and if you were in my place, then you would have been too, I didn't mean what I said," she whispered, "there is something you should know"

Mom left the maternity ward and sat down on some uncomfortable plastic seats, "I don't want Taylor to lose the baby, because I lost a baby once"

"what?"

She looked up at me, "oh it was long before you and Seth came along"

"was it dads?" I asked,

And she smiled, "yes it was your fathers, we were like you and Taylor, we had only been together a few months and I fell pregnant, we told everyone and of course your grandfather being his usual charming self, behaved exactly how I had, he yelled and shouted at your father, blamed him for making my life humble, and I collapsed, I lost our baby that day.."

"is that why you don't speak to Caleb?" I asked, Caleb was my grandfather, but he preferred us to call him Caleb, he was always with some young blonde, brunette or red head and it didn't look good on him having two teenagers calling him grandpa,

My mom nodded, "yes, after I lost the baby, he tried to pay your father to stay away from me, but it just made us stronger, why couldn't I see that you and Taylor are me and sandy, you two have mirrored our lives and I just hope that things will be different then it had been for me"

I hugged her, "I love you Ryan, and if this is what you want, then me and your father will support you"

"thank you, your granddaughter would be proud" I said smiling,

"my granddaughter, you mean… it's a girl"

I nodded, "oh Ryan, when did you find out?"

"today, when we had the scan" but then I lost the smile and thought of Taylor, my mom must have been thinking the same thing, "come on, lets go see if there is any news"

I took my moms hand and headed back to the corridor where my father was waiting,

"where have you guys been?" he said,

"why? Is she okay? The baby?" I rushed out,

"Taylor is fine, I requested that they move her to a private room, and she is resting, Dr Roberts said we can see her soon, and the baby is fine, they said that she had a slow bleed but they have managed to stop it and all should be fine, of course Taylor has to take it easy, no confrontations and plenty of rest, they're letting her home tomorrow once they have monitored her over night"

"you can see her now, she's asking for you" a nurse said from the door way to taylor's room,

I walked in slowly and saw Taylor, she looked like an angel, a tired one but still an angel, my angel.

"Taylor, I'm sorry" my mom said as she literally run to taylor's side, "I never should have said those things"

Taylor hugged my mom, "I'm glad you did, they were all true, but I am glad Ryan has someone who feels so strongly for his future,"

"for both of your futures, your part of the family now!" my dad said, and Taylor smiled,

"okay, we're going to head home and relieve Seth and summer from babysitting duties, take care of our granddaughter and we will be back tomorrow" my mom said and kissed taylor's forehead, I would discuss everything with Taylor that my mom had told me minutes ago,

"our granddaughter?" my dad said in awe, and my mom pushed him out the door,

I grinned at Taylor, and sat next to her on the hospital bed, "you look…" I started,

"I look a mess, that's how I look, honestly I don't know what you see in me Ryan"

I cupped her face in my hands, "I see honesty, kindness and integrity In you Taylor, that's what I see and I love you for it" and I dipped my head and brushed her lips, I started to kiss her deeply but was interrupted by someone coughing at the door, me and Taylor broke apart and looked in the direction of the door,

"sorry to interrupt," Dr Roberts stated, and I quickly rushed over and shook his hand,

"thank you sir, you saved the most important people in my life" I rushed out,

Dr Roberts patted my arm and made his way over to Taylor, "how are you feeling?" he asked,

"tired?" Taylor asked timidly, and Dr Roberts smiled, "well that is to be expected after what happened and I also expect you to have plenty of rest when we discharge you"

"she will!" I insisted before Taylor could speak, and she grinned sarcastically at me,

"Dr Roberts what exactly happened? I don't really remem….." Taylor started and Dr Roberts nodded his head,

"well, it seems that the stress of the argument caused the baby to become distressed, not just the baby but you too, it caused a small bleed, and even though it looked like you lost a lot of blood, we can assure you that it really wasn't compared to other cases, we managed to stop the bleed, with a stitch that we inserted in your cervix, it should hold, however you are not to have anymore confrontations and you will need to take things easy, after we inserted the stitch, and stopped the bleeding, we put a mild relaxant in your drip along with other fluids obviously, and then we monitored the baby, and her heartbeat seemed to calm almost straightaway, we are really happy with your progress, and believe me, you have a great little fighter in there"

"she gets that from her father" Taylor said and blushed,

Dr Roberts stood form his chair "right, I will be back in the morning to check on you and to sign you out, then I will arrange to see you about every two weeks for a while,"

"thank you Dr Roberts" I said again, and he left the room,

Shortly after meeting with Dr Roberts, Taylor fell asleep, so I took this as my cue to leave, I hated leaving her here on her own, but I needed to clean the pool house and make sure everything was ready for her coming home tomorrow.

**The following day**

I woke up this morning at around six am, and I felt for Taylor and then the previous days antics came rushing back and I remembered that Taylor was still in the hospital,

I got up and dressed, I had thoroughly cleaned the pool house yesterday once I had got back from the hospital, everything was ready, all I needed now was my wife and unborn daughter to come home.

"mom? Dad?" I asked as I entered the house, no answer, I didn't know where they had gone, but I had expected them here,

"maybe they out somewhere with Sophie!" Taylor said from beside me, I had picked her up about half an hour ago, and she had been practically bouncing while she waited for me to pick her up,

I nodded and picked her bag up and helped her through to the pool house, I opened the door and a few party poppers went off, and then I realised that my parents along with summer and Seth were waiting in the pool house holding presents and banners with welcome home written on them,

"what is all this?" Taylor asked,

"well, we know that Taylor hasn't been anywhere, but we wanted to mark the occasion, if you like, and to show her that we didn't mean the things we said, we wanted to clear the air" my mom said,

"yer, but mom, Taylor should be resting"

"I'm fine Ryan, and this is really kind of you Kirsten, all of you"

My mom walked forward and hugged Taylor, "oo, we got these for you" my mom said handing Taylor a paper bag from the doctors,

"what is it?" Taylor asked,

My mom smiled, "they're pre-natal vitamins, I thought that you should start taking care of our granddaughter, and that I should start taking care of my daughter in law"

Taylor leaned forward and hugged my mom again, "thank you"

"okay, now its time to open the real presents" summer squealed from beside Seth,

"hey summer" Taylor said, and summer ran forward and hugged Taylor too, she pulled her over to the bed, "sit" summer commanded, and Taylor obeyed smiling widely,

"now this is from me and Seth" summer said and handed Taylor a present wrapped in pink paper,

"summer you really didn't have to" Taylor protested, "Taylor, she got you a present, of course she needed to" I chuckled and stuck my tongue out at summer, who in return punched me in the arm,

"now Cohen, you know that I would kick your ass, any time, any place, any where, but Taylor is my best friend, so I will try my hardest to keep my rages under control" summer stated calmly,

And everyone started laughing, "open it" summer commanded again, and Taylor started to open the gift, she then looked up with a shocked face, and her mouth opened in a rosie 'o',

"Taylor what is it?whats wrong?" I rushed nervously, maybe this, whatever this was had been too much for her,

"I'm fine.. But summer I cant believe you got this, I cant believe you remembered it! Where did you find it?" Taylor asked, and I was becoming intrigued,

"what is it?" my mom asked and I could have kissed her for asking,

Taylor removed all of the paper and held up the gift,

My mom gasped, "oh Taylor, that is beautiful!" she said, as she walked over and felt it,

"I know, I used to have one just like this hanging in my crib, my mom kept it but when derrick made us move it got lost, and when me and summer was last in town I saw this, and I…" Taylor started to cry, I walked over and sank down on the bed next to her,

"I didn't mean to upset you Taylor, I can take it back if you want and get you something else" summer said nervously,

"no I love it, I really do" Taylor stated, and hugged the little mobile to her chest.

Later that night, when everyone had left us alone, and Taylor had fallen asleep, I picked up the mobile, and looked at it properly, it was the first time I had been able to since Taylor had opened it, and I will admit it was beautiful, it was pink with gold and cream edge, it had carousel horses on the end of each string and the top was a circus tent made out of porcelain, that too was light gold and pale pink, I twisted the winder and it played the proper carousel melody, and at that instant, I could picture placing my baby girl in her crib and this mobile soothing her to sleep, and eventually I drifted off to my own land of nod, with Taylor in my arms, safe and alive.


	22. getting back to normal!

**Chapter 21**

**Taylor's pov**

**2 weeks later**

Ryan had been driving me mad these last few weeks, since I had come out of hospital, and even though I kept assuring him I was fine, he still wouldn't take it for an answer, as much as I loved him, I knew that I needed my space, I was still only eighteen and I had the final few months of school to finish, stuff to buy for the nursery, you name it, I had it to do, and Ryan was not helping.

"you're awake" Ryan stated, as he entered the pool house, I smiled at him, and my stomach started doing butterflies, as it always did when I saw him, or he touched my skin,

Ryan walked and sat on the side of the bed, "how are you feeling?" he asked for the hundredth time today, I grimaced,

"Ryan, please, I need to get out of here, I feel like I am going insane, I want to be with my friends.."

But Ryan interrupted, "Taylor, you're not really thinking about going back to school are you?" Ryan seemed to think about this, "uh-uh no way"

"but Ryan, please I have to finish this final year, especially as I need these grades"

"I think its great idea" came a familiar voice at the door, both Ryan and I turned at the same time, and saw Dr Roberts smiling at us both,

"come on doc, you cant be serious" Ryan said as he stood from the bed,

Dr Roberts walked forward, "yes I'm serious Ryan, the exercise, and the fresh air will be good for both Taylor and the baby"

I mouthed 'thank you' at him and he winked, obviously summer had wrapped her father around her finger as promised, see I knew that if I wanted out of here, it would be Dr Roberts that would convince Ryan of it.

"fine, you win, but the first sign of stress and you will be back in the pool house, for the rest of the pregnancy" Ryan sighed, knowing he'd lost his fight,

"yay!" I squealed and Ryan kissed my forehead, as soon as Dr Roberts had done some checks and gave us the go ahead, he left, and when Ryan turned to face me, I quickly threw off the sheets and he smiled at me, lying there fully clothed and ready to go,

"I am going to kill summer for this!" Ryan said chuckling and shaking his head, I stood slowly and pulled Ryan to me, our lips locking, I felt my heart beat faster and faster, almost as though it would burst through my chest, heat radiating from our bodies as we merged into one, suddenly Ryan pulled away, breathing heavily,

"where did that come from? Are you trying to kill me?" he said breathlessly,

I smiled, "oh come on Ryan, we haven't… well you know…. Since our wedding, and well…. Dr Roberts said that everything's okay, so I thought that…" but I didn't get to finish, as Ryan pulled me back to him, kissing my lips feverishly,

"well if Dr Roberts says" he chuckled between kisses, and suddenly we were falling backwards onto the bed, Ryan subtly held his weight on his elbows and his kisses trailed down my neck, I could feel myself wanting him, needing him, as he slowly pulled my t-shirt over my head, I lowered my hands to his chest, where his t-shirt sculpted his chest perfectly, so perfectly that I could trace the shape of his abs.

As I reached the tip of his belt in his jeans, he groaned, and I knew what I need to do, I rolled as best I could, keeping my fingers looped through his belt hoops, and eventually I was on top of him, straddling his legs, I sat up and un hooked my bra and let it fall to the floor, Ryan sat and cupped my breast and started to kiss a trail from my mouth down…

"EW, EW, EW! Oh my god, my eyes" came a female voice that I had never heard, that I didn't even recognise, Ryan groaned as I pushed my self against him, to hide my self, "shut the damn door" Ryan yelled and was immediately obeyed, he sighed and I quickly climbed off him and started gathering my clothes, and shoving them back on,

I turned to face Ryan and he was struggling to get his t-shirt back on, "here let me help|" I said pulling it down around his sweaty body, as Ryan fixed it into place, he lent forward and whispered in my ear, "that isn't even close to being finished" and he winked, I blushed, and the remembered why we had been forced apart, "who was that?" I asked, but Ryan shook his head as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the pool house door,

"kaitlin" he said smiling, picking up the slight girl, she was beautiful, she had long brown hair, dark brown eyes, she was slim and toned, tan and I had the distinct feeling that I recognised her somehow,

"kaitlin, this is Taylor" he said introducing us, kaitlin froze a smile creeping on her face, "thank god for that, I thought it was Marissa"

I looked at Ryan, and then at kaitlin, "hi,!" she said holding her hand out, but I was confused, I raised my eyebrows at Ryan, and he smiled, "Taylor, this is kaitlin, Marissa's sister"

My eyes went wide, and I tried to sit down, but couldn't feel anything, was Marissa trying a new way to split us up, but if that was the case then why was Ryan hugging her, "I'm sorry, I….." but then all I saw was the floor coming at me, with black spots clouding my vision,

I heard voices and I was comfortable, I inhaled deeply and could smell the familiar scent of mine and Ryan's bed, I tried to recall what had happened but everything seemed vague,

"oh my god, you're going to be a dad, I cant believe it, I always knew you would do so much better without Marissa around" a female voice said, and I remembered from earlier 'kaitlin' and then my memories rushed back sending me gasping for air,

"hey, you need to lay back down," Ryan said as he pushed me back,

"Ryan…I…. what is going on?" I asked,

"this is kaitlin, she is Marissa's sister" he said soothingly,

"so where has she been?" I asked quietly,

"ask her, she wont bite," he urged,

I looked at kaitlin, "so…" I said lamely,

"as Ryan said I am unfortunately Marissa's sister, I have been in Europe for the last year studying"

"but your back now?" I asked nervously

"hey, kaitlin is nothing like Marissa, I promise," Ryan said and I smiled but it didn't really reach my eyes as I wasn't sure that I could trust this 'kaitlin'.

"I am really not, sometimes I think I am adopted or something" kaitlin joked, and then I heard a huge squeal,

"omg, omg, omg" summer squealed, as she ran over to kaitlin and threw her arms around her, and something occurred to me, if summer didn't suspect kaitlin then neither would I.

I smiled as both girls rushed out whatever it was that they were trying to say,

After a few moments of catching up, Seth spoke "well, as only dogs can hear you now, I think Ryan and I should go and get some takeout" and Ryan quickly nodded,

As soon as they left, summer pulled kaitlin over to the bed and sat on it,

"I can't believe that your back, how long are you staying this time?" summer asked kaitlin,

"well, I was hoping to stick around for a while, depends on the drama, and believe me, when Marissa finds out that you're pregnant, and might I add, married to Ryan, then there is going to be plenty of drama",

I stared in shock, my mouth formed in an 'o', "Marissa… we weren't…. we don't…" I stuttered,

"don't worry Taylor, your secret is safe with me, however I don't know how long you'll be able to hide it for" kaitlin smiled and nudged me, and I giggled back, already knowing she was different from her sister.

The guys came back and we all settled down for Chinese takeout, and I noticed that Ryan matched everything I was eating, "wow, Cohen, you're putting some away tonight" summer said cheekily,

"well we are eating for two" he stated back,

"actually dude! I think you will find that it is just Taylor that is eating for two" Seth corrected, and Ryan frowned at his brother,

"yeah Ryan, I mean you are getting a little spongy, well from the last time I saw you anyway" kaitlin said and everyone except Ryan started laughing,

Ryan lent towards me, "do you think I am spongy?" he whispered, and I smiled, "well, you may have gained a little weight, but I kinda like it", and he grinned back at me and shook his head,

After that the conversations drifted until summer and kaitlin left.

Me and Ryan made our way back to bed, and I couldn't help but be a little nervous about being back at school tomorrow, but my thoughts were interrupted by Ryan kissing the back of my neck, "ready to pick up where we left off? Maybe I can tone up a bit!" he whispered, and I turned to face him, and we did just as he suggested and picked up from exactly where we had been interrupted from earlier, and all my fears went away.

**The following day**

Me and Ryan were up bright and early, getting ready for school was harder than I thought, as everything I tried on seemed to enhance my baby bump even more,

"urgh! Everyone is going to notice straight away" I groaned, as I stripped off yet another outfit, Ryan shook his head and left me to it,

"that's right, bail" I yelled after him, then I sank onto the bed, tears formed in my eyes, burning and threatening to spill over, damn hormones, I thought, and that did it, tears flowed feely down my face,

"Taylor?" I heard from the door way, I quickly wiped my face, and turned to the one person who really could make me feel better,

"hey Kirsten"

Seeing my wet face, she rushed over to me, "what's the matter sweetie?" she asked, brushing my hair from my face, I couldn't even speak,

"Ryan sent me to help you get ready for school, first day back, are you nervous?" she asked

"not that much anymore, I just cant seem to find anything that will hide my bump"

Kirsten smiled, "it's a good job I kept these for you then"

I looked up and smiled warmly at my mother in law, "thank you"

Kirsten shook her head and bent down, I hadn't even noticed her carrying anything in with her, "these should be okay for school, and If you put this on and maybe a nice necklace, everyone will look at that instead"

I went in and put the clothes on that Kirsten had given me, a pair of dark blue maternity jeans, that were straight cut, a hip length purple dress/top, and I have to admit they really worked, you could hardly notice my bump, unless you were really looking, I left the bathroom and found a beaming Kirsten watching me,

"thank you so much" I said, and she hugged me, "you need to get going or you'll be late, and you look great,"

And then something occurred to me, "Kirsten, where's Sophie?"

Kirsten smiled, "Ryan's seeing to her, I thought it would be good practice, and he seems to be doing well, its been longer than the last time, he called me back after three minutes last time, and I was only bringing the washing in" she laughed and I joined in too, until we were interrupted by the pool house door opening, and there stood Ryan, cuddling Sophie in his arms contently,

"you ready?" he asked softly, so not to disturb Sophie, and I nodded, Kirsten took Sophie from him and we were off.

We arrived in the school car park, and already it felt like people were staring, unfortunately Ryan and I had different classes this morning, so I was forced to wonder the school halls to my first class on my own,

I wondered in the door of history, and saw Marissa watching me with evil eyes, as I made my way to my desk,

"Taylor! Over here" someone squealed, and I turned and saw kaitlin, thank god, I made my way over to her, and dropped my bag onto the floor, and sank into my chair, just as Mr banner started the lesson, kaitlin leaned into me, "you look great, and you cant even tell" I smiled and mouthed 'thank you' as Mr banner turned to us.

The lesson was dull, long and boring, same old, same old, and as soon as the bell rang, kaitlin linked arms with me and we made our way out side,

"kaitlin, what the hell are you doing with her?" Marissa said, as she grabbed kaitlin free arm,

Kaitlin turned to face her, "she's a friend, not that you would know anything about that"

"I've got lots of friends, and if you haven't noticed, I happen to be the most popular girl at this school" Marissa replied,

"Marissa, you may be the most popular girl at this school, but these people are definitely not your friends, they are hanger-on's, followers, now if you don't mind, me and Taylor have a class to get to" kaitlin replied, and I couldn't help but smile, Marissa seemed to have steam coming from her ears,

"you know kaitlin, mom was right about you, you may have the brains of a seventeen year old, but you certainly don't have the experience" and with that Marissa stormed off,

Kaitlin shook her head, and we started off for our next class, "so how old are you kaitlin?" I asked

"I'm nearly sixteen, there is eleven months between us, but you would think it was eleven years the way she acts" kaitlin replied, whilst shoving her thumb in the direction of Marissa,

"so how come your in senior year?"

"well, I've always been ahead of my years in schooling, and last year I spent in Europe with family, and well with my SAT's, they couldn't possibly hold me back" and she laughed and I did too.

The whole day was fine, no more arguments or anything, and the one thing I was looking forward to was seeing Ryan.

"hey good looking, how are my two favourite girls" he said in my ear, as he snuck up behind me, as I waited by his car,

"shhh! Someone will hear" I said, as I turned around, checking for someone eaves dropping, but luckily no one was.

"we're fine, I told you, nothing to worry about" I said and kissed him.

After we pulled apart Ryan smiled, "good, cos I have something to to tell you"

"oh god, you're leaving me aren't you" I said, and he chuckled,

"no Taylor, I'm not leaving you, coach has said at practice today, that we have a match against month Perth tomorrow, I completely forgot, what with you being in the hospital and everything,"

"Ryan, its fine, I will be fine, don't worry, how long will you be gone?"

"we leave in the morning, but I should be back by eight pm, at the latest"

I smiled, "then, why don't we have an early night then?" I said seductively,

"your on" he whispered back, "but seriously, I have already spoke to Seth and summer, and they will be bringing you to school, and kaitlin has said that your in her classes most of the day tomorrow too, so…"

"Ryan, I will be fine, but thank you" I said and I meant it, as well as today had gone, I didn't know just how long this good spell would last.

"oh shoot! I totally forgot about the scan tomorrow though, wait right here and I'll go let coach know that I cant make it" Ryan said, as he started to walk off, I quickly grabbed his arm,

"Ryan, you can miss one scan, and its only another of Dr Roberts's checks to make sure that our baby girl is fine since I had the stitch put in, and we already know that its fine because we had the appointment two days ago to listen to her heartbeat, which if you remember was perfectly fine and healthy, and besides I'm sure your mom would go with me" I rambled out, and Ryan sighed knowing he had been defeated,

"fine, but I want pictures and lots of them" he chuckled.

Later that night, we asked Kirsten if she would come with me, and she was ecstatic at the prospect of seeing her granddaughter, she had done a complete turnaround since she found out, and Ryan had told me why, he had explained the story that his mother had told him, and now I looked at her differently, and I saw a strong woman, and if she could be that strong then so could I.

But will I still be saying that tomorrow when I go to school and Ryan isn't there.


	23. secrets spilt

**Happy belated Christmas and a happy new year to you all…**

**Here you go Emily, (a late xmas gift) hope you like it….**

**If you do read and review please, and if I can reach between 5 and 10 reviews in the next DAY OR TWO I will update on Saturday 7****th**

**Tcsportsmed7 missing you girl, my chapters aint the same without them being beta'd so please help me again soon ****J**

**Chapter 22**

**Taylor's pov**

"Ryan, you're going to miss the bus" I giggled as he kissed my neck,

"one more minute" he mumbled, as he worked his mouth to my cover mine, he kissed me softly and then I pushed him away,

"you need to go, and besides they're all watching" I blushed as I pointed at the bus full of water polo players behind us, Ryan smiled, "fine" he said but his arms stayed around me,

"Cohen, get your ass on this bus!"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "yes coach!" he called back, and he bent and kissed me quickly, I expected him to walk away, but instead he grabbed my bum, a loud chorus of cheers erupted from the bus, and I felt myself turning scarlet, Ryan grinned and started to walk off, "you'll pay for that" I yelled to him, and he turned to face me, "I'm counting on it" he smiled, and my heart melted.

Just after the bus pulled away, Seth and summer arrived, "hey preggers!" summer said casually,

"shhh!" I said pulling her by the arm to one side, "someone is going to hear"

"actually I think you mean someone is going to see" she said gesturing at my bulging bump,

"duh! What do you think my big bag is for" I smiled, jokingly,

"oh well a big bag solves everything" Seth said sarcastically "you know, you guys are going to have to tell people soon"

I grimaced and nodded, "just a couple more weeks" I said,

"oh I almost forgot, daddy said can you be at the hospital at two instead of two thirty" summer said as she linked arms with me,

I smiled, and we started to walk together to class.

The day flew by, nothing happened and I was happy to report that to Ryan in the hundredth text message of the day, I walked out of the school grounds at one thirty and found Kirsten already waiting for me, luckily the school had bought the whole 'trip to the dentist' thing.

"hey Taylor, you ready?" Kirsten asked as I climbed into the car,

"I'm fine, where's Sophie?"

Kirsten turned to face the back seats, and then back at me, "oh my god, I must have left her at home"

"WHAT" I yelled

"just kidding but you should have seen your face, sandy's got her" Kirsten said chuckling to herself and it must have been contagious because I started laughing too, and pretty soon we were at the hospital.

We arrived in the maternity ward and was greeted by Dr Roberts, who was stood waiting for us, "in here" he said and ushered us in to his office, I wasn't completely comfortable having my appointment at the hospital, in front of all to see, but Dr Roberts had made it clear that there was no way he could borrow the machine, as the ward was far too busy, so we had agreed that I would come to the hospital.

I laid down on the bed and shimmied my trousers down a little and raised my top, "this may be a little cold" Dr Roberts said as he squirted some gel on to my tummy, and then he started,

Kirsten clung to my hand, as Dr Roberts pointed out everything to her, and she ooed and arrred in all the places that a grandmother was supposed to.

After the scan was finished I cleaned my self up and sat with Kirsten until Dr Roberts gave me the okay to leave, bless him! the man was being so good to us.

We left Dr Roberts office smiling, but as we reached the ground level Kirsten's smile left her face.

"what is it?" I asked, but she didn't have time to respond,

"kiki" a brunette approached and kissed Kirsten on each check, and I saw Kirsten roll her eyes,

"hey Julie how are you?" Kirsten said being polite,

Julie turned around, giving us a complete three sixty, "I am really good, I mean come on, I don't look a day over thirty now" and that's when I know who this woman was, Julie cooper, Marissa's mom, the one and only.

Julie stood looking at me, and then Kirsten interrupted, "Julie, this is Taylor, she and Ryan are an item" I looked at Kirsten and saw her look at me as though she didn't really know what to say,

"mmm" was all Julie said, whilst she gave me the once over,

"so why are you here kiki? You're alright, its not sandy is it? Or have you come for a little nip and tuck?" Julie asked smirking at Kirsten, but before we could reply, I heard my name, or was it Kirsten's name,

"Mrs Cohen, Mrs Cohen" at the same time, all three of us turned to the voice, the person in hospital clothing came closer to us, "oh thank god I caught you" she said breathlessly, "you forgot your next anti- natal appointment, and your picture of the baby" she said as she held out the appointment card and scan picture, I was unsure about what to do, so I just stood there gawping at her,

after a few minutes Julie pushed past me, "kiki, she's talking to you" Julie said as she went to reach out for the appointment card and picture, but before Kirsten could move the hospital clerk spoke,

"actually, I'm speaking to a Mrs Taylor Cohen" she said as she read the appointment card,

Julie snatched the appointment card to look closely for confirmation to what she had just heard, the hospital clerk smiled and rushed off, oblivious to the repercussions she had just made.

Julie turned to us and coughed, "kiki, is this for real?"

Kirsten took my arm, "yes!" she stated confidently,

"well that explains a lot" Julie said,

"and what's that supposed to mean?" Kirsten asked,

Julie looked me up and down, "well you know, about Ryan and Marissa, splitting up, I mean she was actually starting to believe that he didn't love her, that she was shallow, who knew it was really because he couldn't keep it in his pants"

"well you would know!" Kirsten spat, I looked at her in surprise, and so did Julie,

"kiki!" Julie exclaimed,

"oh please, don't come all innocent, I know about Dr Roberts, and I must say, what you are doing to that poor man and his daughter makes me sick"

"hey, you make a baby, you pay for it, just like Ryan is doing with this one" Julie nodded her head at me and spoke like I wasn't really there.

"actually, Ryan and Taylor got married before they found out that Taylor was pregnant!" Kirsten stated, and my eyes widened as I listened to her little white lie,

"really, so why has it been kept so quiet?" Julie said fishing,

"because we knew that people like you would want to be invited, and quite frankly I just don't trust you around my husband" Kirsten smirked, and I couldn't help but smile at that comment, "oh and by the way, my name is Kirsten"

"kiki, now I know you and Marissa never really see eye to eye, but I thought we were friends" Julie said,

Kirsten rolled her eyes, "I don't really like labels, however I definitely wouldn't say that we were friends"

"fine, you're right, but you cant blame a girl for trying, now really Kirsten do you honestly think that this" Julie said as she waved her arm up the length of my body, "is better than _my_ Marissa for Ryan?"

"I will have you know that Ryan and Taylor are very happy and are very much in love, they actually remind me of a younger version of me and sandy, and while we're being honest, and I love Taylor like a daughter, now if you don't mind…." Kirsten stated and I was gob smacked at her words, I gripped her arm tightly and we started to walk away from a dumbstruck Julie cooper, when Kirsten turned around and shouted over her shoulder, "oh and juju, lay off the plastic", I glanced a look and Julie was scarlet and lots of people that I hadn't noticed before were staring. And I swear that I saw steam coming out of her ears, like the saying, 'like mother, like daughter'.

Once in the car, kirsten turned to me, "taylor, I am so sorry that I said all that…"

As much as I hated how it had come out, and wished that I would have more time before I tell people, in a way I was glad, "its fine"

Kirsten nodded, almost as though she had read my mind, "did you see her face?" kirsten asked, whilst trying to pull a face that looked like Julie, and I couldn't help but laugh,

Just as we arrived home kirsten stopped me as I walked towards the pool house, "are you going to tell ryan about today"

I sighed knowing I should but then again he really needed his head in the game for the next few days, " no, its fine, I'll tell him in a few days, and if I don't I know someone who will"

"marissa" kirsten stated and I nodded, kirsten smiled and went to find sandy and baby sophie.

I entered the pool house expecting to see ryan sat on the bed waiting for me but no such luck. I checked my phone no messages, I sighed and flopped down onto the bed, kicking my shoes off and letting the softness of the pillows surround me, since my bump had got bigger I hadn't been this comfortable in ages.

A whirring sound buzzed in my ear, and I groggily opened my eyes looking around me I realised that I had fallen asleep as it had now turned dark, the whirring continued and then I realised that it was my phone vibrating.

"ryan?" I asked as I looked at callers ID

"babe! How was the scan, my two girls okay?"

I smiled and rubbed my round tummy, "we're completely fine, however you did just wake us from a fantastic nap and now I am hungry for chips and chocolate sauce, any chance you can get some on your way home?"

"errr, actually that's why I'm calling, you see the bus has broke down and coach says its team building and that we're all staying together up here, I mean if we had of actually told people that your pregnant then I could be right there with you now, and no one would insist on keeping me here on this damp, smelly bus with a bunch of jocks"

"hey, you are one of those jocks, anyway do you know when you will get home?" I asked, suddenly nervous at facing school alone tomorrow especially now Julie cooper knows,

"why whats wrong?" ryan asked suddenly alert, "I don't care what coach says I'll hitchhike if I have to"

"don't even think about it, I said I was fine and I am honestly, I will see you tomorrow just don't forget my chocolate" I huffed out that last part

"taylor, are you pouting?"

"no" I whined

"oh you so are, and I hate it when you do that to me" ryan said and I knew he was grinning.

"I love you" I said

"love you too, listen taylor I will be home tomorrow I promise, I gotta go coach is coming"

"okay bye"

"bye"

And that was it, I fell back onto the bed now too alert to sleep, I checked my phone ten pm, I just slept for like five hours straight, there was no way that I was getting back to sleep now. All I could do was lay there and wait for tomorrow.


	24. eaves dropping

**Kaitlin's pov**

"MARISSA" Came my mum screeching from the front door, what has my sister been up to now I thought as I put my book down and went to see what the commotion was about,

"oh honey, where's your sister" my mom asked as she saw me,

"I don't know, probably on the sun bed or out with some guy" I said off the top of my head, but truth be told that was where she usually was,

My mom glared at me, "do you know you are just like your father honey, and that pains me it really does, would it hurt you to act a little bit like your sister for once"

I sighed and smiled "would you really want two air head Barbie's walking around, the house would be burnt down within a day"

"I heard that skank" came Marissa's voice from the doorway,

Before I could retort my mom jumped in, "Marissa I have been looking all over for you" I rolled my eyes, she hadn't looked all over, the reason I knew this was because her lips look like they have just been filled and because she just walked in the door,

"what is soooo important mom?" Marissa asked as she took a grape juice from the fridge, my mom's eyes went wide,

"do you know how many calories are in that, are you trying to get fat before prom, what did I say? Water only" my mom said as she took the grape juice from her and replaced it with a bottle water instead,

"is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Marissa asked, obviously getting bored,

My mom turned to me, "kaitlin I need to talk to your sister privately do you mind?" but before I could say 'yeah I do' she was pushing me out of the kitchen and closing the door, I shimmied up and put my ear to it but couldn't hear much,

"hey kiddo, you still eavesdropping the old fashioned way?" I jumped and turned at my dads voice and blushed, "I told you go in the den, you can hear everything in there" he chuckled and moved aside to let me pass, sometimes I am sure he wants out of this family as much as I do.

"thanks dad" I said and smiled as I passed him, he just nodded and walked off.

Once in the den I had to admit that my dad was right, I could hear their whole conversation word for word.

"she's pregnant" I heard Marissa screech and I didn't have to make two guesses to know they were talking about Taylor.

"saw it with my own eyes"

"I don't believe this, how could he do this to me?"

"honey, its not you he got pregnant, but I think we could make good of this"

"what? How?" Marissa asked, and to be honest I wanted to know that too.

I listened to the whole plan, and was shocked. I mean I know my mom and sister are cruel but I really didn't know just how bad that cruelty could be, I wanted to call Taylor but knew that she would be worrying and that wasn't good for her or the baby, and I couldn't call Ryan because the last I heard the bus with the water polo team had broken down, there was only one other person to call and I hoped he'd help with the plan I wanted to set in motion.

I tip toed to my room and grabbed my cell, texting the only male I had ever been involved with, "_need to meet, come to pier fifteen mins K x"_

I didn't need to wait for a reply, I knew he would be there. We had been meeting in secret since I had come back to Newport beach, and I got to admit he was the last person I thought I would fall for.

"K? what's up?" came a familiar voice, I turned and kissed him, we broke apart smiling.

"so you didn't just get me down here for that did you?" he asked,

"how did you know?" I blushed

"well first I can read you better than you read yourself and second because I have not long dropped you off at your house" he pulled me down onto the sand and sat behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"I need your help with something"

He kissed my cheek, " what is it?"

"Marissa knows Taylor is pregnant and she is going to announce tomorrow at school" I squeaked now unsure of my plan

"so how do I come into this?" he asked

"when she announces it, I want to announce us" I blushed again, unsure of how he'd react, he squeezed me tightly, "you don't know how good that sounds, I am so sick of sneaking around"

"you're sure you don't mind?" I asked

"of course I don't, you're my girl and I want everyone to know"

I kissed him deeply and we sat talking of our plan until the sun came up, and then I realised today was the day that Marissa would meet her match and her world would come crashing down around her.


	25. looks, whispers and secrets

**Taylor's pov**

This morning I crawled out of bed feeling dreadful, since Ryan had woke me last night I just couldn't find a way to fall beck to sleep, all that kept going through my mind is that 'Marissa knows' and I couldn't help but feel sick at the thought of going to school, knowing that she will probably be really dramatic in the way she tells everyone.

Eventually after a hot shower I dressed in my best clothes, or at least the ones that still fitted, which to be honest were clothes that Kirsten had given to me now that she no longer needed them, and I felt a little bit ready to go.

I pulled up at school with Seth and summer, on which summer had insisted I ride with them just in case,

"uh-uh I am not having you arrive by yourself, you are coming with me and Seth" summer had stated at me on the phone after I had told her everything that had happened at the hospital, I didn't put up much of a fight, Ryan had told me about summers rage blackouts and I figured it best to have her on my side.

I sighed and climbed out slinging my bag over my shoulder, I looked at Seth and summer and saw that they were both glancing around, "what are you guys doing?" I asked

Seth held up a finger to his lips, "stealth" he whispered and I chuckled, no matter how dire the situation I could count on Seth and summer to cheer me up.

I shook my head and they gave me the all clear, we made our way to class and everything was fine, I was beginning to hope that Marissa wouldn't make this an issue.

The whole morning period went fine and I was beginning to let down my guard and even joined in joking with summer as we made our way to meet Seth in the open area.

"Seth" summer shouted excitedly over the heads in front of us, Seth saw us and started walking over,

"err, how about we eat lunch on the wall today?" he said nervously,

"why would we do that Seth, the wall is for dope heads and frisky cheerleaders, and there is no way we fall into that category unless there is something you haven't told me" summer said smiling at Seth,

"well… I just thought…" Seth stuttered,

"oh my god you totally have pomp poms under your bed" summer said laughing and Seth blushed, something I would have to ask about later,

Summer pushed past Seth and headed for the open area, "summer wait…" Seth shouted after her, but it was too late, summer walked out into the open area where me and Seth joined her, and that's when I heard it, the whispers, I looked up the smile slowly falling from my face,

"oh my god, you can totally see it now"

"I heard they don't know who the father is"

"look how fat she's got"

"Marissa said its not Ryan's, some guy called Volcheck I heard" all these comments, everyone staring, I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, my face turning red, people giggling at me, I tried to move but my feet wouldn't obey me, all I could do was wrap my arms around myself and wish that Ryan would make it home soon, I put my head down and felt summer and Seth close in on each side of me. How could I imagined that Marissa wouldn't go through with this, I should have known.

"Marissa, oh my god look at that, isn't that Kaitlin?" came a shriek at the side of me, and I couldn't help but look up and see what this was about, as I did I noticed that everyone was no-longer looking at me, but were staring at Kaitlin instead,

"oh my god, what the hell" Marissa roared as she sprinted over to her sister,

I looked at summer and Seth and could see that they knew about this, whatever this was. I turned back just in time to see Marissa approach kaitlin

"what the hell is this?" Marissa spat,

Kaitlin smiled, and then a booming voice called out from beside her, "EVERYONE MEET MY GIRLFRIEND KAITLIN" there was gasps all round and whispers,,

"can you believe it?"

"Luke and kaitlin"

"so that's why he wasn't interested in Marissa" came the whispers and I realised that the attention was now off me and I smiled, teenage pregnancy in high school happens a lot, relationships and gossip like this does not, I looked at kaitlin and caught her eyes, and I mouthed 'thank you' and she nodded, she knew all this was going to happen,

"I asked you a question skank" Marissa screeched,

Kaitlin smiled, "Luke and I just sort of happened sorry sis, you know how it goes, no hard feelings right?"

Wow, who knew that kaitlin could be so bitchy, Ryan would be impressed,

"oh no you did not just say that" Marissa yelled as she lunged for kaitlin, she grabbed her hair and screams erupted, "Seth" summer said as she pushed me towards him, he nodded and pulled me and back and up some steps out of the way of the crowd now conversing around kaitlin and Marissa fighting, I saw summer wading her way through and wondered what would happen now, surely there has been enough excitement around here for one day, I thought wrong,,,,

"you knew I liked him, how could you?" Marissa screamed as she pulled Kaitlin's hair tighter,

"you like everyone, how was I supposed to know" kaitlin replied as she scratched at Marissa to let go,

The crowd cheered and whooped egging the girls on, "well I hope you told him what you caught in Europe" Marissa sneered and whispers from the crowd once again started, "what did she catch?" was the most obvious one,

"you bitch, the only one catching anything around here is you, and I don't mean fish, how people have not noticed you scratching yourself these last few days is beyond me" giggles all round, even me and Seth joined in , and then I noticed that Seth had his phone out and was filming, "Seth, what are you doing?" I asked whilst grinning,

"cataloguing the event, Ryan is never going to believe this" and I laughed,

"here we go my baby is just getting started" he said shaking his head and I followed his eye line back to Marissa and kaitlin, and to where summer was now joining in,

"ew, didn't your father teach about staying safe" summer shouted as she grabbed Marissa's hair from behind, it looked like Marissa grabbed Kaitlin's hair tighter,

"get off me you skank, this is between family only" Marissa screamed whilst squirming to get away,

"oh in that case I should definitely be here then, being that you're my half sister and all" that was it the crowd went quiet, all ears open,

Marissa spun round, "you bitch" she yelled as she let go of kaitlin and lunged for summer, she missed and summer some how managed to get Marissa's arm and twist it up her back,

"now now, what would daddy say?" summer sneered,

"let go of my you freak" Marissa squirmed,

Summer squeezed tighter, "why cant you just let people be happy for once, Ryan wanted Taylor, they're married" the whispers started again and people turned to face me, I felt Seth take a step away from me, but then summer continued "they're having a baby, does that not tell you that they're happy, and kaitlin is happy, Luke for some strange reason makes her happy, sorry Luke" she added and he nodded, "and you have to try and ruin this, why when you're already screwing at least two other guys"

Marissa squirmed again as the crowd sucked in a breath waiting for more, "oh yer like who?"

Summer put one hand to her chin, without relenting her grip on Marissa, "oh let me think, Johnny" all heads turned and he went scarlet, "yer okay I am" Marissa stated,

Summer laughed "lets see if you agree to this one too,"

I saw Marissa flinch "hold on where is rose? Rosalie?"

Everyone looked around, and Rose stepped forward, "she is not sleeping with me, uh-uh I am a guy only kin of girl"

"well duh! Rose, Marissa has been sleeping with your father"

Shocked gasps from the crowd came as summer made this statement, "Marissa? Is this true?" rose asked,

Summer let Marissa, and Marissa turned to face rose, "rose… I.."

Anger flashed over rose's face, "how could you? I have been telling you for weeks that I thought my dad was having an affair, and what it was doing to my mom, how could you?"

Marissa went to run but rose was too quick,

"did you get it all?" came summers voice from my side, I turned away from rose and Marissa, and smiled, "how did you… forget it I don't even want to know" I said shaking my head,

"well that was interesting huh?" said Luke as he and kaitlin joined us,

"interesting isn't the word" Seth stated as he closed his phone, "now I am hungry, how about we hit the crab shack?"

Nods of approval went all round, and the least I could do for summer and kaitlin was to give them this meal as my treat, I had never had friends like this and I wouldn't change them for the world.

Kaitlin and summer linked arms with me, "thank you" I said as we walked to the parking lot,

"anytime" kaitlin replied,

"I'll second that, it felt soooo good to finally bring her down" summer replied and we all nodded.

"just wait til Ryan hears about this" Luke and Seth agreed.

We arrived at the 'crab shack' and ordered our meals, I glanced around and noticed that nobody was staring the way I thought they might have been now that they knew I was pregnant and I smiled,

"here we go" the waiter said as he handed out our food, well everyone except mine anyway, and for a pregnant girl this was not good,

"excuse me, I think your missing one" I said smiling hoping I wasn't coming across to rude,

"actually miss, that gentleman over there took your order as I was bringing it over" the waiter replied as he pointed at the table near the door, I frowned at this guy who had just taken my food, I couldn't see him too well as he had his back to me, and he looked a little big but I swallowed my fear and moved out of the booth and shakily made my way over to him to get my dinner back,

"excuse me but those fries are mine, I think there has been a mix up" I squeaked growing scarlet as heat rushed to my face,

The guy turned to face me, and I grinned, "Ryan!" I squealed and threw my self at him as he stood up,

"whoa! You really want those fries huh!" he chuckled,

I leaned in and kissed him and when we broke apart he handed me by bowl, "as promised, I'm just sorry I'm late"

I looked down and saw that he had drizzled chocolate sauce all over them, I grinned at him and then we were bombarded by everyone crowding round us to tell Ryan today's events, "actually guys, already know its all over the net" he said showing us his phone,

"good news always travels fast" summer laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

**a/n please read and review, yay! Finally updated, thank you to those of you that has added me on author alert or subscribed to my stories. Hope you enjoy this chapter ****J feed back is very grateful**

**Taylors pov**

**5 months later**

**I am now eight months pregnant and couldn't be happier, life has settled down in the aftermath of the whole Marissa, Kaitlin and Summer thing, and I suppose one good thing came of the revelation and that is that people were no longer talking about me, now their topic of conversation was Marissa, especially as she had sported a black eye, graciously given by rose, for around ten days.**

**And even now rumours' about Marissa and myself, (Marissa more so than me) went around the school everyday or at least they had been up until prom was announced. **

**Last year I would have been just as excited as everyone else about prom, but the thought of wearing a prom dress now, with my bump the size of a hog roast, made me sick. Yes I am looking forward to meeting our daughter but whilst all the other girls with their nice flat and toned bodies will be prancing around in skin clutching dresses and looking good for their prom dates, there would be me a balloon, looking like a meringue, the only good thing is that Ryan would be on my arm. Do not get me wrong my post pregnant figure was a few fries and butterscotch ice creams from a size zero but at least I could look elegant in my normal size eight to ten figure. **

**Tonight is the night of prom, Kirsten happily helped me pick a dress, Ryan and Seth had gone together to get their tuxes and now I was sat here staring at my dress hanging on the back of the bathroom door, taunting me. I sighed a frustrated breath, I really do not fancy going out tonight, prom or no prom.**

**My knight in shining armours voice pulled me out of my depression that would see me eating at least one butterscotch ice cream and two phish food tubs. **

"**hey Taylor, can you sort this out for me" Ryan said as he walked over to me to sort out his bow tie, he smiled that usual smile that made me go weak at the knees, and I couldn't help but smile back,**

"**you know, if you don't get ready soon you're going to miss prom, right?" he said**

**I sighed "I know but look at me Ryan" I blew out a breath and flounced my arm out.**

**He stepped back and looked my up and down, "penguin pj's look great on you, but I know you have a prom dress right there that will make you look like a million bucks" he said as he gestured to the bathroom door, and I know that Summer will be in here in about fifteen min-"**

"**fourteen, and counting down Houston" came my best friends voice all the way from Sandy and Kirsten's kitchen. How can a person that small make so much noise?**

"**I stand corrected fourteen minutes, so come on, get that cute behind in their and put on your dress, and Taylor do not role your eyes at me" I opened my mouth to speak but Ryan covered my mouth with his,**

"**come on Taylor, we wont stay long, just show up, smile and then we'll come straight home" he mumbled in my mouth, I pulled away and grinned, "so that's what your going to pull on me, kissing me like that to get your own way?"**

**Ryan looked over his shoulder towards the open pool house door, "actually Summer said she'd go Chino on your ass, pregnant or not pregnant, if you didn't move it"**

"**fine" I said, flinging my hands in the air as I slouched off to get changed, knowing full well Summer would definitely carry out her threat.**

**Eventually I was in my dress and looking in the mirror and I couldn't help but smile now I was completely ready, must be my hormones I thought. And then I saw Ryan's reflection behind me,**

"**see what'd I tell you" he said smiling**

"**are we ready yet? Or do I have to kick some seriously mummy butt?" came a familiar whine from the door. "kaitlin just text me and her and Luke are already there" **

**I smiled at summer, and nodded and a loud squeal echoed throughout the pool house.**

**After arriving at prom we finally located Luke and kaitlin, as much as Marissa hated the fact that they were together they sure did make such a cute couple. In the beginning Ryan did have his reservations on their relationship after it had been publicly announced, I could see in his eyes tonight that he had finally come to terms with it, and it also meant that I didn't need to hear the comment "but she is like a sister to me" every ten minutes.**

**We spent most of the evening dancing, and when I say we I really mean summer and kaitlin while I graciously watched from my chair, but as the night rolled on I became tired and restless.**

"**you wanna go?" Ryan whispered in my ear as he crept up beside me. **

**I turned towards him, knowing that summer and kaitlin would never forgive me for this "oh god yes!"**

**Ryan smiled and I could tell he was pleased that I'd called time on tonight, especially as he had spent a large part of the evening making sure that people were giving me enough room, "I'll go get the limo to come around front" and with those words Ryan disappeared into the crowd.**

**A few minutes later and Ryan was helping me to the very same white limo that we had arrived in, "oh shoot! I forgot my purse, its got the pool house keys in" I said, stupid pregnant brain I thought.**

"**wait here, I'll be right back" Ryan replied, and as he shut the door I put my head back and closed my eyes.**

**I felt myself jolt and opened my eyes, looking around me, oh god I must have fell asleep, but then something made me uneasy, we weren't in the school parking lot and Ryan was no where to be seen.**

**I reached over and picked up the passenger to driver phone, "hello?" came an unfamiliar voice,**

"**hi, where are we?" I asked nervously.**

"**I was told to bring you here, got an extra hundred bucks too"**

"**who told you to bring me here?" I could feel myself starting to panic.**

"**Richard? Ryan? Something like that" **

**I breathed a sigh of relief, "and where is here?" I asked**

"**the Harbour club on the pier, and here we are"**

**I could feel myself blush, obviously Ryan had arranged this whole thing, I can remember him bringing me here just after we first got together. **

**As the driver opened my door I squeaked, "thank you" climbed out of the car, the cool air hit my face making me shudder involuntary. I straightened my dress as best as I could and ran my fingers through my hair, and just as the limo started to pull away, I made my way to the restaurant.**

**Looking through the glass door I could see candles flickering and wine glasses on the table and excitement bubbled, so I pushed open the door, "Ryan" I called but no answer. I stepped in and walked up to the table smiling. No one else was around, and this place was supposed to be closed for the night, how had Ryan managed to do this. He was so romantic.**

"**Ryan" I called again grinning like the cat got the cream.**

"**sadly no!" came a voice from behind me and I spun startled, my smile quickly melting.**

"**Marissa? What's going on? Where's Ryan?" I rushed out.**

"**oh he's probably still at prom, wondering where his limo's gone…. That reminds me, How was prom by the way?" Marissa spat.**

**I didn't want to get into this, not now and definitely not ever, so I tried to pass her but she grabbed my arm.**

"**are you happy now Taylor?"**

"**excuse me?" I replied.**

**Marissa let go of my arm, "you know, before you came here, I was somebody, I had everything. The popular boyfriend, I was captain of the cheer leading squad, the celibacy club, I was popular…..and then you, you come along and my life disappears" oh god this is just what I didn't want to happen.**

"**Marissa….I'm sorry, but…."**

"**don't okay, just don't give me that crap!" Marissa said as she backed away and that's when I saw it.**

**My eyes went wide as she looked back at me and adjusted her top, "how far gone are you?" I asked in a straight voice.**

**Marissa's eyes went wide, "I'm…not…I'm not …. I mean….pregnant at my age….what kind of slut do you think I am?"**

**I smirked at this comment, seeing as though near enough the whole school are talking about just how many people she has slept with, "well I don't know, I just can't decide, I would place you at moderate to big" I squeaked wondering just where the hell those words had come from.**

**Marissa's eyes flew to me, rage in her eyes "yeah, well its not like your perfect"**

"**I never said I was!"**

"**you don't need to say it, people already believe it from you, little miss perfect, but me….do you know what people say about me?" I shook my head even though I did.**

"**they say I'm just like my mom, but I'm not…. I am nothing like her…. But people don't believe me because of past mistakes. This wasn't my fault…." Marissa sank to the floor, and started crying and on instinct I went to her, to comfort her, "it wasn't supposed to be like this" she cried and I pulled her to me and held her.**

**We sat for about ten minutes and then Marissa sat up and wiped her eyes, "Taylor, I'm sorry, I should never have bought you here, I just thought….. Hell I don't know what I thought"**

**I looked at Marissa and I mean really looked at her, for what seemed like the first time, and I didn't see some bitch that had everything and was going to make my life hell, I saw a scared little girl.**

"**Marissa, who….?"**

"**its Adrian,"**

**My head started scanning names but I couldn't find anyone by that name, " who's Adrian?"**

"**it's Rose's dad"**

**Shock registered on my face, the affair?**

"**see its that look, that's what everyone gives me, that's why no one will believe me, no matter what I say"**

**I sucked in a breath not really sure where this was going but feeling uncomfortable anyway, " what do you mean believe you? Marissa what is it?"**

**Marissa turned away, and I could hear here crying but trying to hold it in, I don't know what came over me, maybe my motherly instincts kicking in early, but I walked slowly to Marissa's side and took her hand, "talk to me" I urged**

**Marissa sank into a chair and pulled me clumsily into a chair next to her, "it wasn't an affair like everyone thinks"**

**I nodded not sure where this is going, "me and rose we've been friends since the cradle, I used to play at hers everyday, she would sleepover at mine, BFF's to the core, but…"**

"**but what?"**

"**nearly a year ago rose asked me to stay over with her, I'd never really stayed the night at hers, it was always like a rule that we stayed at mine," Marissa took a deep breath, and I squeezed her hand reassuringly.**

**She nodded, "I thought nothing of it and stayed over, but that night no matter how hard I tried I couldn't sleep, it felt like some one was watching me, so I got up and went to the kitchen for some water, I know rose's house better than my own so didn't see the need to put on any lights…. Why didn't I put on any lights?" **

"**so then what happened?" I urged her, she looked at me like a scared child again.**

"**he was there with his computer sitting in the dark"**

"**who was sitting in the dark? Rose's dad?" I asked and Marissa nodded**

"**I don't think he'd heard me, so I crept up behind him to look over his shoulder, and he was….. He was…" Marissa choked out,**

**I squeezed her hand again, and she nodded to herself, "there was pictures of us, me and rose, as kids, sort of like a slide show, he was….. He was…." her voice wobbled again, and I knew what she meant.**

"**its okay, then what happened?"**

"**he must of sensed I was there cos he turned around and he looked at me grinning, and he said 'who needs pictures when I can have the real thing' those words have haunted me ever since, he lunged for me, and I didn't make a sound, he was perfect in Rose's eyes how could I ruin that for her, and then he…."**

"**he raped you?" I asked shocked, and she nodded, I gasped and hugged her whilst her tears flowed,**

"**so how did we get to now?" I asked**

"**he didn't just do it once, he'd show up at my house when everyone was out, its like he was staking it out or something, sometimes after cheer practice he'd show after everyone left, I didn't know who to tell, I thought if I threw myself into my relationship with Ryan that it would be okay, that he would protect me, but the truth was I was losing him long before you came along, and then we broke up and I needed someone so I started seeing Johnny, he's nice and I like him but Adrian still came around, and then I found out I was pregnant, and then Summer said that I was having an affair with him and I just couldn't tell anyone"**

"**well you've told me, that's a start" I said and we smiled at each other.**

"**have you told your mom?" I asked,**

"**oh god don't, she would throw a complete fit"**

"**are you sure? I mean didn't she fall pregnant with you by Dr Roberts, at just seventeen?"**

**Marissa rolled her eyes "I wondered when you'd throw that up…."**

**I interrupted her "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that she has been through this herself"**

"**she did have me at seventeen, but the difference was she didn't know if the father was a rapist or a really lovely guy"**

"**we need to tell someone, your mom, the police, Rose, Johnny!" I stated as Marissa shook her head,**

"**weren't you listening, no one will believe me, not with my track record"**

"**yes they would, you said something about his computer, the police would find evidence on that, and I'm sure it would help if you had a friend with you"**

"**incase you haven't noticed I don't have any friends anymore and kaitlin like totally hates my guts right now"**

"**I'll go with you!" I stated, and Marissa looked at me with shock, to be honest I think I was shocked myself, I never thought I would ever feel anything for Marissa but nobody deserved this.**

"**you will, even after everything I have done to you and to Ryan"**

**I nodded, "but you'll have to help me up off this chair first", Marissa handed me her hand and helped me up.**

"**what you mean go and do it now?" Marissa asked clearly nervous.**

"**well its not going to stay in that small bump forever" I giggled as I pointed at her bump trying to lighten the mood, "and we need to make sure that Rose's father doesn't do this to anyone else"**

**Marissa nodded "thank you Taylor, and…..i'm sorry"**

"**apology accepted for your behaviour towards me and Ryan but Marissa you have nothing to be sorry about any of this, now can we get out of here?" I asked and Marissa nodded, but as we walked to the door, Marissa turned to me, "did you feel that?" **

**I looked confused, "feel what?" but before Marissa could answer the building started to shake, we tried to keep a grip on each others hand but the force of the shaking was moving us apart. **

"**what is that?" I shouted over the roaring noise that seemed to come out of no-where.**

"**I think its an earthquake, take my hand" Marissa yelled back.**

**But it was too late…..**

**A/N so what do you think? Read and Review please, will try and get this finished soon, but the more reviews I get the quicker I will go hahaha, so a cliff hanger what do you think will happen next? Leave a review with your ideas and let me know where you think this is going to go**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ryan's pov**

"Excuse me guys is this Taylor's purse?" I asked the girls that had been sitting with us, why didn't I pay more attention to detail.

They all nodded, "thanks" I smiled gratefully and turned to make my way back to the limo.

"Ryan, can I speak with you a minute?" came a voice from behind me, I turned to find Clary and Rose, I must admit I did do a double take around the room to make sure that Marissa wasn't behind any sort of pranks.

"Don't worry, Marissa didn't come!" Rose stated taking in my wondering eyes, I smiled.

"What can I do for you?" I asked

Clary looked around "is Taylor here?"

"No we're just about to leave, she's already in the limo… forgot her purse" I admitted holding it up.

"Oh I was hoping to speak to you both… you see the thing is…. I wanted to thank Taylor" Clary said timidly.

"Thank Taylor?" I asked confused

"Yer, I mean if it wasn't for Taylor, jace and I might never have got together" Clary peered over her shoulder and waved at jace, who had a huge smile plastered over his face.

"Okay, well I'll let her know" I said as I started to turn.

"No silly" Clary said grabbing my arm, confused I faced them again, "I mean I really want to thank you both, you see the thing is, my mom owns 'Baby Face'"

Confusion spread across my face, did she really expect me to know what that meant.

"it's a baby store uptown, I explained about you, Taylor and the baby, and she has offered a fifty percent discount off anything you need instore" Clary finished smiling.

Flattered by their generosity, "thank you so much, but do you actually realise how much stuff we need, your mom maybe bankrupt by the end of it offering that much discount"

Clary and Rose both giggled, "Ryan, my mom really wants to do this, she was a teen mom too so she knows how hard all of this can be."

I hugged Clary and I think I surprised all of us; Taylor's hormones must be rubbing off on me. "Thank you so much, Taylor will be thrilled"

"Anytime, well anyway we'll let you go, Taylor must be pretty tired" and with that they left. I shook my head smiling and turned to leave.

"Bro, I thought you guys already left" Seth said catching me as I walked through the crowd of dancers.

I held up Taylor's purse and Seth nodded, "Ryan I thought you left already" summer screeched behind me. I forgot where Seth is, you usually find summer nearby.

"Taylor forgot her purse, but we are leaving now"

"Uh-uh your limo left like twenty minutes ago" summer stated,

"What?" I yelled as I ran through the people to the front door. Sure enough both the limo and Taylor were no where to be seen.

"Why would the limo leave like that?" I asked no-one but still expecting a reply.

I pulled out my cell to call Taylor but heard her familiar ring tone coming from her purse that I held in my hand.

"Let me get my purse and we'll all head back" summer stated taking charge.

Seth and I followed summer back into the swarm of people at prom, but as we neared the table we'd all been sat at earlier, the lights went out, the music stopped and the whole room and its contents seemed to be shaken.


	28. Chapter 28

**Taylor's pov**

"**Taylor? Taylor? Oh god this is all my fault! Taylor? Can you hear me?" **

**My head hurt, my body ached and I couldn't breathe properly. One minute Marissa and I had been about to leave and the next, it was like my head was going to explode from the loudest noise I have ever heard, then everything seem to go black.**

"**Taylor? Please god let her be okay! Taylor?" that voice, Marissa?**

**I tried to speak but my throat hurt and I started coughing. Opening my eyes I could see why. There was smoke and dust everywhere, bits of debris from the ceiling that was no longer there. Tables and chairs twisted and broken. Glass everywhere. It was like a living nightmare.**

**I coughed again and tried to speak but my voice was hoarse, "I'm here, I'm okay, where are you?"**

"**Oh thank god! Taylor you've been out for nearly ten minutes. I can't move my legs trapped"**

**My first instinct upon hearing this was to move but as I did everything hurt. I managed to pull myself up and could just about stand but couldn't see anything.**

"**Marissa, I can't see you"**

"**I'm over here" I turned trying to follow the sounds of her voice and saw a bright pink sock being waved around. I quickly made my way over; wary of anything that may still fall or move.**

"**Oh thank god!" we both cried once I reached her.**

**I could see straight away that Marissa's leg was broken and the reason she couldn't move was because she had what looked like a ceiling fan resting on her leg.**

"**Marissa, stay there I need to get something to use as a lever to lift this off you" Marissa nodded. But grabbed my arm as I turned to leave "Taylor be careful"**

**I made my way slowly through the debris and eventually found a chair leg that I thought would possibly do the trick and made my way back, but then the floor started shaking again, and I could hear Marissa screaming for me to be careful but then I just fell and I fell hard.**

**Pain shot through my side as I landed on bricks and rubble. **

"**Taylor? Taylor?"**

**I sucked in a breath of air and forced myself up, "its okay, I'm coming" slowly and painfully I made my way back to her.**

"**Taylor are you okay? You don't look so good!" **

**I could feel pangs of pain sweep over my side and back, and I could feel sweat breaking out on my forehead. "I'm fine; now let's get this off you" **

**I wedged the chair leg under the ceiling fan and pushed down on it. It took everything I had but it was enough for Marissa to pull her leg out.**

**I let the ceiling fan drop back down and a pain tore through me causing me to hiss, Marissa crawled over to me "Taylor? What is it?" **

"**Its nothing, I'm fine" I went to stand up but as I put my hand out to steady myself I noticed blood.**

"**Oh my god Taylor, you're bleeding" Marissa hobbled to stand and came over to me.**

**I looked closer at my hand but couldn't see any cuts, but when I looked at Marissa she wasn't looking at my hand. I followed her gaze to my dress and saw a bright red patch spreading across the material.**


	29. time to wake up taylor!

Taylor Pov

"Taylor?" I felt someone shaking me and opened my eyes, hoping that everything had been a nightmare, only to find that it was but it was actually a very real nightmare that I was stuck in the middle of.

I struggled to sit up until I felt small hands helping me, "Marissa?"

"I'm here, how do you feel?"

Before I could answer, a strong pain ripped across my abdomen, causing me to scream out in pain.

"Oh god Taylor, stay with me, I'm going to see if I can get a signal on my phone, I will be right back"

I nodded at Marissa's retreating form even though I knew she couldn't see me.

I knew the pains I was feeling meant that the baby was coming, and all I could think of was 'Ryan, where the hell are you, I need you, I can't do this on my own'

I was interrupted from my thoughts by another contraction, "shit! I can get through, all the lines are busy" Marissa said as she came back to my side.

After controlling my breathing like Kirsten had shown me, I looked at Marissa, "is there any way we can get out?"

She shook her head, "Taylor, I don't think it's a good idea to move you"

I nodded, she was completely right or course, but I just didn't know how Ryan was going to find us here.

"Taylor… I am so sorry"

"Marissa please, you didn't do anything wrong" I stopped as another pain took over

"Taylor I think I should take a look, I mean these contractions are really close together…"

I nodded and moved back against the wall and started to lift my dress.

"Ok…I can't see the head yet so that's good right?" Marissa asked unsure.

I nodded but even I didn't know if that meant anything.

"Oahhhhhhh it hurtsss" I hissed as another contraction hit,

Marissa grabbed my hand, "i'm here Taylor, and I'm here"

I nodded but could feel the tears starting to burn my eyes.

After a few more contractions I was suddenly getting the urge to push, "Marissa, I don't know how much longer until this baby comes" I said in a shaky voice.

Marissa nodded and a look of determination came over her as she stood up, "okay, here's what we're going to do, I am going to go and see if I can find some cushions or something for you to lay on, plus i'm going to need some blankets or sheets or something, hot water is going to be a no because I think the quake took out some water and electric mains or something" and off she went.

A few minutes later, I was lying as comfortably as I could be with my dress round my waste and knees in the air, the contractions were coming every couple of minutes from what we could tell.

"Taylor"

I sat up on my elbows, "did you hear that?" I asked Marissa, she looked at me confused, but before I could respond another pain ripped through, suddenly I felt like I was lying on a water bed that had popped, I looked at Marissa who was now wearing a look of shock and panic on her face,

"What is it?" I asked

Marissa shook her head and smiled, but it didn't quite meet her eyes, "your waters" she stated as she leant round with a towel and wiped around me.

"Taylor"

"There did you hear that?"

Marissa's eyes went wide as she jumped up, "HELP! WE'RE IN HERE! HELP!"

"Taylor"

Me and Marissa started shouting louder as we heard voices getting closer, "HELP!"

"Taylor, is that you?"

"ye-….. Oahhhhhhh" I screamed as the worst contraction yet came,

"Oh my god Taylor, stay with me, breath…..breath" Marissa chanted as she came next to my side, I followed her lead breathing in and out,

"Taylor, what the hell? Can you hear me? Are you ok?" it was Ryan, I felt relieved at that moment but it didn't last long as I felt the overwhelming urge to push

"Oh god, the baby its coming" I shouted

"Now?!" Marissa asked,

But I couldn't answer; the contractions were coming thick and fast,

"Taylor whets going on in there?" I heard Ryan ask panicking,

"She's in labour, and losing blood, HURRY!" Marissa screamed,

"Marissa?" someone asked through the rubble, "what the hell are you doing here?"

Marissa shook her head "I will explain later, right now you have got to find us a way out, Taylor needs medical care and she needs it now"

Shouting from the other sided of the rubble ensues and we can hear people pulling a the debris,

Marissa bends down and moves my legs, her eyes as wide as saucers

"Taylor, I can see the head"

I gasped in a breath thinking 'this is it'

Another contraction hit ad my body started to push, I could feel the baby coming, and 'hurry Ryan' I thought,

I felt Marissa guide the baby out and it was almost instant as the pain left my body, she turned as my baby let out its first scream and I started to close my eyes, I was tired, I felt myself drifting off when I felt a weight on my chest, I opened my eyes and looked down into the biggest pair of baby blues you have ever seen. The overwhelming feeling of love rushed through me as I looked at the creation Ryan and I had made,

"It's a girl" Marisa gushed

"Taylor? Marissa? What's going on? We are almost through" Ryan shouted through the wall

"It's a girl Ryan, it's a girl" Marissa beamed as she shouted out,

We heard the pace pick up in moving the rubble "we're coming baby!" Ryan shouted like a proud father,

I smiled and then everything started blackening with spots of dark across my vision, my arms felt like jelly and I felt myself becoming tired, wanting nothing more than to rest.

"Taylor? Taylor?" I knew the voice belonged to Marissa but I couldn't answer her, my lips wouldn't respond, what was happening to me.

"HELP! TAYLOR? DON'T YOU DIE ON ME" I could hear screaming as I closed my eyes, why couldn't they stop screaming and let me rest.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO GET IN HERE NOW, SHE'S LOSING BLOOD….. I CANT KEEP HER AWAKE,…..TAYLOR…TAYLOR"

All of a sudden I heard and roar and felt arms coming round my body, a familiar smell tickled my nose, Ryan, my Ryan was here,

"Don't leave me" I heard him sob,

'Leave him' I thought, why would I leave him

"Out of the way, we need to get her to hospital now"

"Don't leave me Taylor"

I wanted to reach up and run my hand through his hair and tell him that i'm not going anywhere but everything was just becoming so heavy….

I felt my eyes closing…..

'I love you Ryan'


	30. I've got to find her

Ryan's pov

I couldn't believe it, what was once a beautiful room filled with lights, was now a room that looked like a bomb had gone off and had left zombies in its wake.

People were screaming, and crying. Others were fighting over one another to get outside. And then my mind kicked in. 'Taylor'

I scrambled off the floor and started running for the exit, "RYAN" I heard someone scream. I turned to find summer and Seth stumbling towards me with a bloodied Kaitlin and Luke draped over them.

I rushed to their side and helped them through the throngs of people stumbling to get outside. "My jeep" Luke whispered.

We all looked across from the main doors and saw Luke's yellow jeep. It sounded like we all breathed a sigh of relief.

Helping Luke and kaitlin into the jeep, I prayed that Taylor was safe.

We arrived at the house and compared to the houses in darkness that we had seen on the drive home, this looked like a Christmas tree all lit up.

Mom and dad met us outside and hugs of relief swept through us all, "Sophie?" Seth asked frantically looking around

"she's okay, she's inside"

"where's Taylor?" my mom asked looking concerned, since Taylor and my mom had worked through their troubles they had become almost inseparable, Taylor was the daughter my mom had always wanted, even though she now had Sophie,

I looked around, confusion clouding my brow, "you mean she's not here?" my dad shook his head, all of us becoming confused as to where she could be and that's when the panic really started to set in.

"We thought she was with you!" they both said. I grabbed my keys but as I got to the door my dad stopped me, "Ryan there has just been a grade five earthquake"

I nodded "I know dad but Taylor is my wife"

"But where are you going to look? She could be anywhere!"

"Where could she have gone? Did you guys have a fight?" my mom asked.

I shook my head, "we got in the limo to come home, she was tired, but had forgotten her purse, when I got back outside the limo was gone"

"What? I don't understand, what do you mean… it was gone?"

"It just wasn't there, and then the earthquake…. I gotta find her" I started round my dad but he stopped me again.

"Ryan…."he started but tears filled my eyes and I fell into him, "I thought the car just came here! I can't lose her dad" and I broke down.

My family helped us into the house, and under the bright lights I could see the extent of kaitlin and lukes injuries, and a million feelings hit me at once, I pulled away and started to head for the door,

"Ryan, don't…. you don't even have the first thought of where to look" summers voice quivered,

She was right of course, even without the earthquake I still had no clue where to look,

"But the baby… my wife…. I can't lose them, I just cant" I said slumping down to the floor.

"And you won't lose them, Seth go bump up your computer" everyone turned to the voice we hadn't heard for years

"Dad?" asked my mom stepping forward. My grandfather helped me up and walked towards my mom and dad.

"What are you doing here?" my mom asked surprised.

"Whilst you may not have wanted me in your life Kristin, that does not mean I haven't been watching from the sidelines, I am a Nichol after all"

My mom hugged him and my dad stepped forward "Caleb" he said offering his hand, my grandfather took it.

"Dad, but… after….you're here" my mom choked out, whilst gripping her father,

"I know kiks, I know… after all these years, the things I said" Caleb looked at my dad, "the things we all said"

"No dad… I mean" my mom pulled away and my dad joined her and slipped his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry Kirsten, I'm sorry you lost the baby all those years ago, I'm sorry that I never believed that you and sandy wouldn't make it….. I just…. Well I was and still can be a stubborn old fool, thinking that I knew best, but I didn't, maybe if your mother had still been alive… well… lets just say I probably would not have reacted the way that I did…"

My mom nodded and left my dads arms for the father she had missed for nearly twenty years.

"Mom, I don't mean to break this up, but…." I said butting in on a family moment that had been a long time coming.

My grandfather cleared his throat. "Ryan's right! Frank I need an EMT crew to tend to the injured in the living room, Ryan, Seth come with me"

At once people we hadn't seen came through the house on missions and like dutiful grandchildren we followed Caleb.

"Granddad, I know you mean well but err… exactly how is this going to help me find Taylor?"

"Don't look so surprised Ryan, I may be silver but I am definitely up with the times" after a few taps on the computer Caleb turned to face us.

"Taylor is at pier thirty two" he stated, as he pointed at a dot on the screen

We all stood surprised but it was Seth that spoke "how did you….?"

"Well I'm not proud of it but I have few contacts at the hospital and when I found out Taylor, my grand-daughter in law was in the hospital, I decided to look into her history. Derrick her step father is not the man you think he is, he is extremely dangerous, so for the safety of my family and my great grandchild I had a tracking device put inside of Taylor whilst she was in surgery"

Everyone was quiet; I have never been so thrilled that someone had invaded mine or my family's personal space like this, "thank you! Thank you!"

"That's all well and good but don't you think you should actually go there" Caleb stated

And with that I ran out the door to find my wife.


	31. It's a rescue

Taylor Pov

"Taylor?" I felt someone shaking me and opened my eyes, hoping that everything had been a nightmare, only to find that it was but it was actually a very real nightmare that I was stuck in the middle of.

I struggled to sit up until I felt small hands helping me, "Marissa?"

"I'm here, how do you feel?"

Before I could answer, a strong pain ripped across my abdomen, causing me to scream out in pain.

"Oh god Taylor, stay with me, I'm going to see if I can get a signal on my phone, I will be right back"

I nodded at Marissa's retreating form even though I knew she couldn't see me.

I knew the pains I was feeling meant that the baby was coming, and all I could think of was 'Ryan, where the hell are you, I need you, I can't do this on my own'

I was interrupted from my thoughts by another contraction, "shit! I can get through, all the lines are busy" Marissa said as she came back to my side.

After controlling my breathing like Kirsten had shown me, I looked at Marissa, "is there any way we can get out?"

She shook her head, "Taylor, I don't think it's a good idea to move you"

I nodded, she was completely right or course, but I just didn't know how Ryan was going to find us here.

"Taylor… I am so sorry"

"Marissa please, you didn't do anything wrong" I stopped as another pain took over

"Taylor I think I should take a look, I mean these contractions are really close together…"

I nodded and moved back against the wall and started to lift my dress.

"Ok…I can't see the head yet so that's good right?" Marissa asked unsure.

I nodded but even I didn't know if that meant anything.

"Oahhhhhhh it hurtsss" I hissed as another contraction hit,

Marissa grabbed my hand, "i'm here Taylor, and I'm here"

I nodded but could feel the tears starting to burn my eyes.

After a few more contractions I was suddenly getting the urge to push, "Marissa, I don't know how much longer until this baby comes" I said in a shaky voice.

Marissa nodded and a look of determination came over her as she stood up, "okay, here's what we're going to do, I am going to go and see if I can find some cushions or something for you to lay on, plus i'm going to need some blankets or sheets or something, hot water is going to be a no because I think the quake took out some water and electric mains or something" and off she went.

A few minutes later, I was lying as comfortably as I could be with my dress round my waste and knees in the air, the contractions were coming every couple of minutes from what we could tell.

"Taylor"

I sat up on my elbows, "did you hear that?" I asked Marissa, she looked at me confused, but before I could respond another pain ripped through, suddenly I felt like I was lying on a water bed that had popped, I looked at Marissa who was now wearing a look of shock and panic on her face,

"What is it?" I asked

Marissa shook her head and smiled, but it didn't quite meet her eyes, "your waters" she stated as she leant round with a towel and wiped around me.

"Taylor"

"There did you hear that?"

Marissa's eyes went wide as she jumped up, "HELP! WE'RE IN HERE! HELP!"

"Taylor"

Me and Marissa started shouting louder as we heard voices getting closer, "HELP!"

"Taylor, is that you?"

"ye-….. Oahhhhhhh" I screamed as the worst contraction yet came,

"Oh my god Taylor, stay with me, breath…..breath" Marissa chanted as she came next to my side, I followed her lead breathing in and out,

"Taylor, what the hell? Can you hear me? Are you ok?" it was Ryan, I felt relieved at that moment but it didn't last long as I felt the overwhelming urge to push

"Oh god, the baby its coming" I shouted

"Now?!" Marissa asked,

But I couldn't answer; the contractions were coming thick and fast,

"Taylor whets going on in there?" I heard Ryan ask panicking,

"She's in labour, and losing blood, HURRY!" Marissa screamed,

"Marissa?" someone asked through the rubble, "what the hell are you doing here?"

Marissa shook her head "I will explain later, right now you have got to find us a way out, Taylor needs medical care and she needs it now"

Shouting from the other sided of the rubble ensues and we can hear people pulling a the debris,

Marissa bends down and moves my legs, her eyes as wide as saucers

"Taylor, I can see the head"

I gasped in a breath thinking 'this is it'

Another contraction hit ad my body started to push, I could feel the baby coming, and 'hurry Ryan' I thought,

I felt Marissa guide the baby out and it was almost instant as the pain left my body, she turned as my baby let out its first scream and I started to close my eyes, I was tired, I felt myself drifting off when I felt a weight on my chest, I opened my eyes and looked down into the biggest pair of baby blues you have ever seen. The overwhelming feeling of love rushed through me as I looked at the creation Ryan and I had made,

"It's a girl" Marisa gushed

"Taylor? Marissa? What's going on? We are almost through" Ryan shouted through the wall

"It's a girl Ryan, it's a girl" Marissa beamed as she shouted out,

We heard the pace pick up in moving the rubble "we're coming baby!" Ryan shouted like a proud father,

I smiled and then everything started blackening with spots of dark across my vision, my arms felt like jelly and I felt myself becoming tired, wanting nothing more than to rest.

"Taylor? Taylor?" I knew the voice belonged to Marissa but I couldn't answer her, my lips wouldn't respond, what was happening to me.

"HELP! TAYLOR? DON'T YOU DIE ON ME" I could hear screaming as I closed my eyes, why couldn't they stop screaming and let me rest.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO GET IN HERE NOW, SHE'S LOSING BLOOD….. I CANT KEEP HER AWAKE,…..TAYLOR…TAYLOR"

All of a sudden I heard and roar and felt arms coming round my body, a familiar smell tickled my nose, Ryan, my Ryan was here,

"Don't leave me" I heard him sob,

'Leave him' I thought, why would I leave him

"Out of the way, we need to get her to hospital now"

"Don't leave me Taylor"

I wanted to reach up and run my hand through his hair and tell him that i'm not going anywhere but everything was just becoming so heavy….

I felt my eyes closing…..

'I love you Ryan'


	32. authors note

Authors note

Hi guys,

Hope you liked the last 3 chapters, please read and review. I love hearing from you all :D

Emily, thanks to you contacting me and pushing me on, I have decided to dedicate the last chapters to you, yay!

There will probably be around 2 chapters left to this story and I would love to know how you think its going to end so please review and let me know.

I have done this authors note to prepare you all, I don't want to give the story line away or any hints but I have to prepare you that a character or characters may pass away, please don't hate me. Review and let me know who you think its going to be.

Happy reading and enjoy!


	33. 1 year later, the ends not near its here

Ryan's pov

1 year later

As I sit down on the sand and feel the grains sift through my toes, I can't believe where the last year has gone.

I look to my left and see my daughter on wobbly legs walking towards the water. I shoot up from my seat in the sand and run over to her, and hear her cheeky giggles as she tries to run away, unfortunately whilst she has mastered the art of walking on hard surfaces she still hasn't yet mastered the sand, and I catch up to her within seconds, picking her up and swinging her round my head and back into my arms.

As I look down into her face it seems unreal that she will never know the heartache that everyone went through the night she was born, the night that the biggest earthquake had ever hit Newport Beach, the night we lost someone that we shouldn't have lost.

I sigh and look out over the ocean, she used to love this part of the beach, I don't know why, to me it was the same as the rest of the beach, but to her, well to her it was perfection. I can almost imagine her running in and out of the waves, splashing me like she used to but like she would never do again.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the wriggling being, known as my daughter, trying to get out of my arms.

I chuckled, 'they are exactly the same', and I thought as I set her down and took her chubby little hand in mine.

As she smiled up at me I couldn't help but grimace, thinking about how she would have loved to see her first steps, or saw her first smile, that everyone thought was gas but I knew better.

Even though it had been a year the wounds were still raw, and I could feel a tear threatening to become free from the corner of my eye.

"Dada" I heard from such a small height, I looked down at my daughter with her arms held high "up, up" she smiled, and I swiftly picked her up and turned to head home.

By the time I reached the house, she was sleeping soundly in my arms, I un locked the door and promptly reset the alarm, that thankfully my grandfather had installed.

A few weeks after everything had settled I had sat down with my grandfather, who was now firmly integrated in all our lives, and asked what he had meant about Taylor's stepfather being 'extremely dangerous' as he had put it. He went on to explain that as he had friends in high places and he had checked into Taylor's background, and everyone who was involved in her life, it turned out that derrick was into some sort of baby trafficking ring, selling babies and kids to the highest bidder, it also seemed that he had been working with Roses father.

After seeing Marissa in the hospital and finding out that she was pregnant with roses fathers baby, everything changed, she explained why she had lured Taylor to the pier that fateful night and in truth if I had been in her situation I don't know how I would have dealt with it, well anyway my grandfather spoke to Marissa and explained about derrick and Adrian, she decided there and then to press charges, but after speaking to some lawyers they decided it was best not to use her in court as she was pregnant, they didn't know if the baby was Adrian's or someone else's, but Marissa was determined to fight so she underwent a DNA test on the baby whilst she was still pregnant, the DNA came back to that of Adrian and he admitted everything. Shortly after the test Marissa lost the baby, but she knew at the time that the tests could increase the risk of miscarriage. I suppose in her own way it was the only way to make sure that Adrian and derrick couldn't hurt anyone any longer.

The cops had found out that Adrian had in fact been stalking Marissa in the hopes of her getting pregnant, he saw a big pay check with that one, he thought he would steal the newborn after Marissa gave birth, they found emails on his computer confirming this to prospective buyers.

Linking it to derrick wasn't easy, he had tried to say it was all Adrian's idea, but Caleb came up trumps with some inside Intel. Caleb pretended to be an interested buyer on the look out for a newborn as he and his wife couldn't have kids, they offered one million dollars if derrick could deliver them a newborn. Unfortunately for us, derrick had set his sights on our daughter, you can imagine how quick my grandfather and father bought the case against him with that information.

Even with derrick and Adrian now serving thirty five years each, my grandfather insisted I have a state of the art alarm system installed and in truth it does make me feel safer, knowing that my daughter will be safe.

I slouched on to the couch and sighed, I just couldn't seem to get her out of my head today. I shook myself to clear my thoughts, just as the house alarm started beeping. I jumped up and raced through the house to the one room I could find peace, my stomach churned at the thought of someone being in the house but I had to check, as I walked in the room I saw my baby girl sleeping soundly, not a care in the world.

I felt the hairs prickle on the back of my neck as familiar hands wrap around my stomach, I relaxed immediately,

"Ryan, why did you set the alarm in the middle of the day?"

I turned in her arms and saw the beautiful face of my wife, I bent down to kiss her, "well you know how I like to be careful, and how much I like to protect my girls"

Taylor pulled back and put her finger on my lips as I lent in for another kiss, "Ryan, you can't keep doing this, its been a year, Adrian and derrick are both in jail, the rest of the ring was bought down almost immediately, you can't keep wrapping us up in cotton wool forever"

I sighed, I knew she was right but I don't know how I would cope if anything happened to either of them, they are my life.

I nodded "ok, I will lay off the alarm in the day while we are at home"

Taylor smiled and pecked me on the lips with a soft kiss, "that's all I asked, now where is my baby girl?"

I moved out of her way and Taylor frowned, "ok fine, you can wake sleeping beauty since you were the one that allowed her this afternoon nap" and with that she sauntered away.

"Do I have to?" I asked with my head round the door.

Taylor turned and rolled her eyes "yes Ryan you do, we have the whole family coming here in less than an hour and I have to finish setting the room up to celebrate her first birthday"

"Okay" I nodded with a smile, but I knew Taylor saw through it, I know she saw the grimace that crossed my face when she mentioned the whole family.

I knew Taylor knew the moment her mouth opened in to an O and she quickly flustered "well not the whole family, but you know the family, Kirsten, sandy.. The guys… I mean…"

"Taylor its fine I knew what you mean"

Taylor gave a quick nod of her head and almost ran into the kitchen. I couldn't blame her, nobody knew how to act around me when families were mentioned since she died.

No one knew how much it would affect me, they knew we were close, as close as non family can be, but they didn't understand the burden or guilt I felt when I found out she had passed away.

I think to myself all the time, if I had let the police go and find Taylor that I would have been there when she died, or if I had seen how bad she was injured perhaps there would have been something I could of done to help her.

The guilt made it feel that I should be the one that died not her, my family made me see a therapist at this point and to be honest it is helping, my daughter and Taylor have also been the pillar of strength that I needed to get through this last year.

Both Taylor and my therapist decided that for closure, we should celebrate the one year anniversary somehow; our family then decided that the best thing to do was to have a party for our little girl, which is what bought me to today, the here and now.

I picked up the sleepy princess and wandered through the house. Taylor was busy doing food and decorations so me and my daughter went outside to the pool area. It was so calm and quiet just what I needed. To be truthful I didn't know if I really expected today that this party would give me what I needed.

"There you are, do I have to stand here all day or are you actually going to give me my niece?" I turned and smiled. That remark belonged to the one and only pain in my ass 'Summer Roberts'.

I handed over my daughter to her over eager aunt. I left them both by the pool and went into the house to see the rest of the family.

As I walked in the door, it almost seemed as though everyone stopped talking and moving, afraid of my reaction. I smiled and walked over to Taylor, giving her a kiss on the cheek and then swiping a finger of frosting from the birthday cake.

"He always used to do that as a child?" my mom commented as Taylor swatted me away.

As everyone settled in and presents were passed around, I felt myself relaxing. Today was turning into a better day than I thought. Stories from the past went around from person to person, food and drink was in full flow, and it was then at that moment I realised just how lucky I was. I had everyone I cared about right here with me celebrating my daughters first birthday. They had all made the effort and I knew that I should too.

I found tailors eyes across the room and it were as if she knew, my mind had clicked, and this was the closure I needed. I nodded and she smiled at me.

Closing my eyes I could suddenly hear her voice and on this day it was exactly what I needed to hear,

"What the hell Cohen, this is your daughter's birthday and you are wallowing over me? I had my life, it was short and not like I imagined it would be at the end. But you are here, your family are all here, enjoy what you have not what you want"

I opened my eyes and could feel them filling with tears, she was right, she was always right. I looked to my family through new eyes just as the lights went out. Then everyone started singing as my wife bought in the cake,

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Kaitlin, happy birthday to you"

I picked up my daughter and kissed her head as her hands reached for the cake. Before I could pull her away she managed to grab handfuls of frosting.

Then almost as if in a dream, I saw her by the wall were no one else stood and no one else looked. She looked exactly the same as I remembered. I smiled and she smiled back.

"Way to go Cohen, like father like daughter"

I chuckled but no one in the room seemed confused. As I looked at her against the wall again she started to fade, "cool name you chose for her by the way" and then she was gone with a smile on her face, that felt as though it matched my own.

I thought back to that day in the hospital. It was two days after she had died, I had bought Taylor her bag and some more baby things,

_As I put down the bags next to Taylor's hospital bed she handed me our daughter, I couldn't explain the swell of love I felt every time that I looked at her,_

"_So I was thinking that maybe we should discuss some baby names, now that she's finally here" Taylor said interrupting my thoughts._

_I didn't know how to say this or if Taylor would even agree, "I…well…I was thinking that maybe we could call her kaitlin?" _

_Taylor smiled "I like it kaitlin Emily Cohen, has kind of a ring to it don't you think?"_

_I beamed and that was it, that was the day I named my daughter after one of the bestest friends I had ever had._

After arriving at the hospital in an ambulance with Taylor and the baby after the earthquake, I must admit they were my first priority, but when I saw the faces of my family and friends in the waiting room and knew something was definitely wrong. During the prom when the first shocks had been felt, kaitlin had knocked her head on some falling debris, it wasn't until a few hours later that she collapsed with internal bleeding in the brain, the doctors tried but there was nothing they could do. She was gone.

My mind pulled back into the present with the closing of the front door,

"You really zoned out there for a while, where'd you go?" Taylor asked as she put her arms around my neck,

I kissed hard, and then pulled away "no where in particular" Taylor nodded and stood to start clearing up what was left from the party.

I pulled her to me and held her close, "thank you Taylor"

"What? Ryan you don't have to thank me for anything"

I pecked her lips "yes I do, I love you and I love kaitlin and I can't wait to start the rest of our lives together"

Taylor smiled "I love you too"

**A/N So guys that's the end. I must admit I had writers block with this chapter and I really didn't know how I was going to end it but here you go. Read and review. Emily there was a little something for you in there, hope you don't mind.**

**Anyway I have another story in mind but unfortunately its not OC, look out for it, its going to be under Kyle XY and I cant wait to start writing it.**


End file.
